Remember Me
by 9angels1idiot
Summary: One look at Shishido's new hair and I was suddenly in need of a heart doctor. But well, personalities can surely make a difference too. This is gonna be one heck of an adventure! ShishidoxOC
1. Mr Hot Guy

Anime: Prince of Tennis

Summary: One look at Shishido's new hair and I was suddenly in need of a heart doctor. But well, personalities can surely make a difference too. This is gonna be one hell of an adventure

Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own any of the characters in this story except for any of my original characters that will show up throughout the story.

* * *

**REMEMBER ME**

Chapter one: **Mr. Hot Guy**

"Atobe-sama, please take this chocolate cake I made! Please" The girl raised the chocolate to the so-called Atobe-sama with her head facing the ground. She looked extremely nervous and so was the crowd of people watching the scenario. Atobe took one look at the chocolate. He pushed the chocolate away from his view. The box of chocolate, which was thankfully sealed tight, fell to the ground dramatically. Almighty Atobe looked at her. She didn't dare look at his frightening eyes. His eyes moved away from her. He walked passed through the half-dying girl with his chin up and his mouth shut. Now, if you please, allow me to kill this guy, right now!!!!

Wait, wait, pull yourself together, Fukayama Risa. I maybe some girl who's dying to strangle Atobe Keigo into pieces, but I must not do that. Darn you, family business. If my dad wasn't making any business transactions with this guy, I would have gladly beaten him a long time ago.

And in the midst of my sudden thought, the commotion has slowly gone down. As soon as Atobe and his gang of warriors (aka tennis players) disappeared from the site, everyone had gradually walked away from the hallways except for little miss confession girl. I feel so sorry for all the people who give their heart to that guy. Well then, I must head to class. I have to tell this girl to find some other guy. There are so many other hot guys out there! But, I should do that later, hehe.

I reached the classroom and found no teacher in sight. "Lu-cky!" I whispered to myself. The students were in the noisy mood. Papers were being thrown everywhere and the board was extremely dirty. Compared to everybody else, one guy looked like he wasn't enjoying. Ootori Choutarou. Hmm, he wasn't together with his all great and mighty Atobe, this morning. Did he go to morning practice?"

His head was face down on the table, and his arms were used as a cushion for his forehead. He was asleep. I wasn't really the type to disturb people in their sleep, but this guy looked too cute that I had disturb him. That doesn't make sense. Well, whatever.

"Ne, Ootori-kun, did you sleep last night?" I asked while rubbing his back forcefully. He looked at me with drooping eyes. Whoa, he was really sleepy. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his palms and yawned for a little while.

"Ah, Fukayama-san. Are classes starting already?" he said with a soft voice.

"Nope, I was just wondering if you slept last night. You look really sleepy." I commented.

He denied it, "I had a good sleep last night. But, I woke up at three AM."

"Three AM!"

"Yeah, tennis practice. Shishido-san said he wanted to practice more. He just got back to being a regular, so he doesn't want to lose that spot anymore." He explained and then ended it with a yawn.

I don't care if Shishido-senpai is his pair in doubles but isn't this pushing things far? And dearest innocent defenseless Ootori-kun is the victim of Mr. Shishido Ryou's selfishness. How do these people look at tennis? I mean, is this some sort of sport for them or is it the love of their life? They'll do anything for it! It's like their most treasured gift. They're insane. Argh! Calm down, Fukayama-san, control you're desire to beat these people up. Control!

Thank goodness, I don't play tennis. Maybe I would have turned into these monsters. Ah, the teacher's here. Listen carefully, Fukayama-san, this time you will not fail a single exam. This time is payback for the last year's exams. Ready, your pens and notebooks. All right, Sensei throw everything you got, I'll answer the next exam you'll face me!

But at the end of the day, I didn't get to understand the things the Sensei taught me. Once again, I pulled Ootori-kun out of the classroom before he could get to tennis courts.

"Sorry! Can I borrow your notes again? I didn't understand Sensei at all that I blocked out and started daydreaming." I pleaded.

He opened his bag and searched through his things. He grinned and gave me his notebook. "Copy the notes tonight, and return them to me tomorrow."

"Thank you!" I replied.

"Choutarou! Do you want Atobe to get mad for being late for practice?" A voice suddenly sprang behind both of us. He was walking towards both of us. I imagined carrying his schoolbag in hand and was already in his jersey with his pony-tailed hair flowing behind him. And his name is…

"Shishido-san, ah, I'm heading there. Fukayama-san just wanted to borrow my notes." He replied.

"Hurry up!" Shishido-senpai ordered.

"Yeah!" Ootori-kun answered with glee. He was obviously being angered at, but he was still so cheerful. I don't understand this guy. "That's all? Right, Fukayama-san."

I nodded. He then ran past me and towards the senpai. I inserted the life-saving notebook in between my notebooks in my handbag. I sighed and mentally prayed that I could concentrate tonight to copy notes and at the same time study. My thoughts were interrupted when Ootori-kun suddenly called me. I turned around to look at him.

"Sensei said that there would be an exam tomorrow on the things we learned today. Can you copy your notes in school and just give me the notebook during club time?"

I just nodded, but my eyes weren't looking at Ootori. They were glued to Shishido-senpai. He looked extraordinarily hot, today. I didn't know he would look that hot if he had cut that hair of his!

"Uh, so, I'll be seeing you later, Fukayama-san?" Ootori-kun asked.

I woke from my trance and looked at Ootori. "Sure, no prob! I'll copy these notes!" and then ended with a sigh. My eyes were locked to Shishido-senpai again. Darn it! He's too hot. And then our eyes were met. I looked away at that instant and grinned at Ootori. I waved at him and he returned it. I proceeded to the classroom to copy notes.

* * *

While copying notes, my hands were shaking and my face was turning red. Why? Shishido is just too hot that his face kept on returning to my head. "Study!" I yelled to myself. I slapped my cheeks over and over again and let out a heavy sigh. I closed Ootori's notebook and read mine. There were only two pages of notes to study. That wasn't much. That wasn't so much… Not soo much… Oh crap, that was a lot! "I'd rather study when I get home." I told myself. "But the television is there, and so is my laptop, and my irresistible dog, my little bro Jun-chan and my eternal love, the piano. Man, maybe I should study here. Alright, let's begin! C'mon, hit me, notes! I'll defeat you, today!"

I stared at the notebook and after thirty minutes, I realized that I had memorized the essential parts of the notes. Yes! I repeated to myself the notes that had entered my mind while walking to the tennis courts. Having no clubs to participate really does make life easier. Who knew that I could actually memorize things? I have finally accomplished something.

The time was 17: 00. Sakaki-sensei was dismissing the members of the club. I waited for Ootori-kun to come out of practice. But for some reason, my eyes were searching for Shishido. That idiotic guy, just entered my head again. _Risa, get yourself together. Shishido-senpai is a stupid idiotic bastard. You will never like him ever. _I closed my eyes, hoping that when I open them Shishido would be nowhere in sight.

The opposite occurred, he was right in front of me. Or probably, right beside the guy who was in front of me.

"Ootori-kun, your notebook." I handed him the notebook. "Thank you."

"So you've studied it already?" He asked.

"Yep! It's all in my head. If you throw me a question, I could answer it." I bragged. "I'll be sure to perfect Sensei's exam."

"That's good. It's payback, right?" he raised his hand.

I slapped it, "yeah, payback."

"You never said you had a girlfriend Choutarou. To actually find time to do that, Ore-sama cannot believe it."

"Atobe-senpai" I looked at him. "We're not together at all. I was just borrowing his notes." I said waving his hands around.

"Ah, Risa-chan, I didn't realize it was you." Atobe brushed his hair with his hand, "I take back what I first said, Choutarou, it's quite impossible for this girl to have a boyfriend. With that attitude of hers, I don't think it's ever possible for her to have some sort of relationship with a boy."

"What the hell does that mean, self-centered bastard!" I shouted.

Everyones eyes were in shock. Oshitari-senpai seemed to have grinned. He's naturally like that. Atobe was taken aback, but he showed composure immediately.

"That's exactly what I meant." He replied.

"Atobe, was this the girl that you were talking about?" Oshitari, with his deep voice, asked.

"Ah, that girl who reminded you of Shishido!" Gakuto-senpai said.

"Fukayama Risa-chan. Yes, that's her." Atobe replied.

"Are you kidding with me? This girl reminded you of me!" Shishido-senpai yelled.

"Why? Isn't it true? That reaction you gave me is exactly the same as Risa-chan's." Atobe-senpai explained.

"True true!"Gakuto and Jirou seconded.

"I must agree." Oshitari said.

Ootori-kun simply grinned and that surely meant that he doesn't deny it.

"Don't kid with me!" I yelled and coincidentally, Mr. Hot guy, Shishido Ryou had done the same. The Hyotei regulars laughed altogether. I glared at Shishido, and he did the same to me.

This is going to be one hell of an adventure.

* * *

A/N: Whoa, I wonder how this story will go... Don't forget to review!


	2. Anger Management Crisis

**REMEMBER ME**

Chapter two: **Anger Management Crisis**

"Choutarou! Give the cap back, already!"

Only one person would order Ootori to return such a useful thing. Mr. Hot Guy himself. The cap was sitting on top of a table, while a tennis ball was elegantly placed beside it. Ootori Choutarou, who was right beside me, stared at the two objects. Shishido, who seemed to have been irritated, had stolen the silence. As he was about to take the cap off the table, I yelled.

"Senpai, Do NOT touch that cap!"

He took a sudden step back. I was not looking at his face, so I couldn't really tell if he was surprised or angry. The pencil on my hand sketched the scenery at the speed of light. The tennis court was silent as the sun shown behind it. The cap and the racket at foreground created the idea that this court was being used. It was too beautiful that I had to draw it, immediately. I tied my hair back to keep it away from distracting me. This was how much I wanted to draw the scenario, I didn't want anyone to interrupt and Ootori complied.

Choutarou, I guessed smiled at the senpai. Shishido then spoke, "Why is she drawing that?"

"She suddenly felt the urge to. Sorry, she saw my tennis racket on the table and asked if I had anything like a cap or probably even my jacket. The jacket was a little too big and so I took the cap from you." Ootori explained, he once again apologized.

"Were you going to practice alone?" Senpai asked. But I didn't get to hear the answer since I was too immersed in drawing. Once I had finished, I tapped the back of the pencil to the sketch pad. Shishido was sitting on the table talking to Ootori about some game they had earlier. And about the Kantou tournament, saying stuff like they'll beat Seigaku or something like that.

"Oi, Senpai." I grabbed the blue cap from the table and through it at his face. But, like all the tennis players, he had great reflexes. He caught it immediately. Maybe I shouldn't have called him.

"Ah, Fukayama-san, you're finished?" Ootori inquired.

I nodded. "You guys leaving any time soon?"

They both shook their heads, "Shishido-san and I are just waiting for Atobe. He wanted to talk to us."

"Alright." I got up from my seat. Ootori had done the same. Shishido remained seated on the table. "I'll head home then. Bye."

"Ah, wait right here!" Ootori suddenly said. "I need to give you something."

"Oh, ok" I nodded. Ootori then started a dash to the entrance of the school. I returned to my seat and dropped my bag to my side. Only then did I realize that I was alone with Mr. Hot Guy. I raised my head and looked at him. He, too, was looking at me.

"What do you want?" He asked sternly.

"Nothing."

"What's your relation with Choutarou, anyway? Why are you both always together?" He asked with complete concern.

"Huh? Are you gay or something? You jealous that I'm with him a lot?" It was a rhetorical question.

"Idiot. Why would I be jealous?" he replied, immediately, almost defensively.

"Nah, just kidding around. But why do you want to know? It's not like you have to know what he's up to at every time. He's old enough to do things on his own, Senpai." I said.

"He's never around girls!" He was very frank, indeed.

"Ah, true. But like, Atobe-Senpai said, it would be quite impossible for me to have a boyfriend." I gave Shishido a grin. He stood up from the table and slid down to Ootori's seat.

"What would make you say that?" He wore the cap and crossed his elbows on the table, looking at the empty tennis court.

"My attitude, I guess. Besides, I don't deserve someone like Ootori Choutarou. He's too good. " I replied.

"Ah, he's quite a good boy." He commented.

"Of course he is!" I smiled.

Then, we were both silent. A silence that both of us didn't want to break. Ootori-kun was taking lots and lots of precious time.

"What's that guy getting?" Senpai murmured under his breath.

"He said he wanted to give me something." I shrugged, "I don't even what that is."

Shishido looked at me. I disheveled my bangs and combed them back to normal. "Hey, did anybody tell you look way better with your hair cut short like that?"

"Eh?" He touched the top of his cap.

"No kidding. I mean…" I mumbled the last few words, "I'm serious."

"Ah, well no… no… no one has told me." He muttered.

"I guess, there's always a first." I replied, "But, Senpai, wasn't that hair of yours something you treasured or something? Ootori told me something like that."

He removed the cap, "Yeah, but in reality there are things that are far more important."

"Whoa, whoa. Senpai, you're getting a little too sentimental. It kinda hurts now." I interrupted.

"What does that mean?"

"Atobe did say we're alike and all but, Senpai, if you act like that, I start to think, 'Am I seriously as idiotic as this guy?' You've got crazy mood swings. Like, heck lots of them and you have crazy anger issues. Plus, you're a selfish bastard." I frankly explained.

"Who's the bastard?" he yelled.

"Oh, shut up, every part of you is like a walking bastard. You annoy me to the depths of the earth!" came my angry reply.

"You can't do anything about that." He concluded.

"I don't care." I replied then I began to mumble out loud, "I don't understand why someone as hot and as good-looking as you can be so hot-tempered. It's better when you had that stupid long hair of yours, I wouldn't have bothered looking at you one bit."

"What?" came his reply.

"I'm complimenting you, you idiot!"

He stood up as if in offensive mode. He sent me glares. I looked back at his eyes and did the same. But for some reason, I didn't know why there was some sort of argument between us. Maybe because of our similar personalities, quarrels are bound to happen. Since, we both don't know how to control our anger, all of it just comes out so easily. What a pain this guy is. Who knows? Maybe he was thinking of the same thing?

"Fukayama-san!" Ootori's voice sprang.

"Ootori-kun" I answered in reply. "What did you want to give me?"

"Sorry, I took long. How were things with you and Shishido-san? I had a hard time finding it inside my bag." He showed a piano sheet to me.

I just shrugged the answer to that Shishido question. "Hey, isn't this the version that you wanted so badly? I don't need it that much. You can have it."

"No, no" he shook his hands, "The sales clerk said that there were only two copies left. I remember you said that you had wanted a copy so I bought you one, too. Maybe that could be an advance birthday gift?"

"Oh, well, thanks!" I smiled a huge one. "This kind of made my day! Thanks a lot!" I bowed once more. "So, I should get going then. Let's play together some time!"

"Sure!"

I disappeared in no time. I didn't want to see Shishido's hot face any longer. And besides, I wanted to play the piano so badly. Ootori-kun is such a good guy!

"Risa-chan" Someone's voice sang behind my ear. He took my shoulders and walked to my front. "I never thought that a meeting like that with Shishido can spark some sort of feelings."

"Atobe-senpai! What type of feelings are you talking about?" I asked in the midst of my irritation.

His head was suddenly right beside mine. His mouth exactly touching my ear. I could hear him breath. It felt disgusting. "Doesn't your heart beat a little bit faster?"

"Eh!"

Still beside my ear, "I can see your weaknesses..."

* * *

A/N: OOh, I forgot to let Shishido say Gekidasa... well, next time!


	3. Underestimating the King

**REMEMBER ME**

Chapter 3: **Underestimating the King**

"Kabaji put me down! Now!"

I yelled once more. I was just in the middle of packing my things up when suddenly I felt a spurt of excitement from the girls around me. Some of them were laughing and whispering excitedly to themselves. I looked up to see what was going on. It was at that moment when Kabaji placed me over his shoulder. Upside down, I saw Oshitari-senpai and Mukahi-senpai in front of me. They were both grinning with anticipation.

"Kabaji!!!"

I kicked endlessly and punched his back. I ended up hurting myself though because it seemed to me like Kabaji was like a pile of rock.

"Fukayama-san, please stop that. It only embarrasses yourself." Oshitari-senpai said.

"Yeah, and we're almost there, anyway." Mukahi-senpai seconded.

I simply pouted. But I really did want to get down. My brain was slowly dying. My face must have been extremely red because of the blood rushing down to my head. Gravity was pulling very very hard.

"Senpai, if you want me alive I think it's better you put me down. My brain's going to blow up if I continue in this position." I suggested, in a polite manner, I think. "Please?"

I heard a sigh, "Fine." Oshitari complied, "Kabaji put her down."

Kabaji, even with his gigantic body, brought me to the ground gently. I held on to my head and shook it well. The blood was slowly going down. I brushed my black shoulder length hair since it had turned into a mess. And, of course, fixed my very short brown skirt. Who knows what type of perverts walked around the school as I kicked with all my strength? "So, where are we going?"

I looked around. We were already outside, somewhere near the tennis courts. I saw Mukahi-senpai point at something. I turned to where he was pointing and found Atobe-senpai staring back at all of us, arms crossed. "Are you kidding me?"

"There is no reason for us to kid, Fukayama Risa." Oshitari replied. We walked towards the arrogant superstar of Hyotei, Atobe-SAMA! I wonder what the King wants from me this time.

As we were nearing the superstar, I saw four other figures behind him. Who else? But the other few who complete the Hyotei regulars. These are Sleepy boy, Akutagawa Jirou; Gekukujou, Hiyoshi Wakashi; Good boy, Ootori Choutarou; and Mr. Hot Guy, Shishido Ryou. Oh, and the only reason why I know all of these guys are just because of their crazy, squealing fan girls in my class. I don't really know how Ootori-kun gets used to it. He gets free bentos at lunchtime for heaven's sake!

Back to the storyline, I was taken to the coven of the tennis club members and I was raped and attacked by these men! How terrible! I don't want that memory to--- Oh, shut up, Fukayama Risa! It's not like these men get attracted by black shoulder-length haired girls, who play the piano and randomly draw tennis courts when they see a tennis racket. So, just zip your mouth and let the boys do the explaining. Or, should I rephrase that to 'let the KING do the talking.'

"Risa-chan" Atobe-senpai started. When did he even learn to use my name like that? Just because my dad and his dad are business partners, it doesn't mean he can treat me as if I was supah dupah close to him.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I've heard of your skills in drawing. A very original manner of drawing, I must say. So, we have made a decision that would help you enhance your talent in drawing and also satisfy our needs."

"Satisfy your needs?" I mumbled. "Wh-wh-what needs do you mean?"

"We've been thinking of placing a portrait of ourselves in our lounge that I've added in this school." He explained.

"You're making a lounge in this school? You're not going to be here next year, and what point in your life will you use that lounge?" I lost my composure. "Think about it, thirty percent of that time you have in school is used for studies, the next ten percent probably is used for eating and resting and the remaining sixty percent is spent in the tennis courts! You guys are like insane tennis addicts. It annoys me!"

"You've exaggerated the time percentage." Oshitari said.

"I don't care, Senpai!" I pointed at him, and then pointed at Atobe, "I am NOT going to draw a pack of idiotic, self-righteous men for your own satisfaction. And even if you pay me a million dollars, which I don't know how much it is converted to Yen, I will never never in my entire life draw you guys."

"Do you plan to decline this a brilliant offer?" Atobe asked.

"Who in the right mind would think that offer is brilliant?" I yelled.

"Would you want that partnership with your family and mine to be dissolved?" He threatened. I froze. "Do you realize that partnership is the one thing that make your family live in such leisurely lives?" He reminded me.

But I had readied an attack speech, beforehand. I've always wanted to say it. "My father worked day and night for that. Besides, it was your dad who needed someone as talented as my dad to make your family continue to survive. They were good friends. But at one point, whose family ran to ours to make things live? Don't treat me like I'm your slave, Atobe-sama!" I took a deep breath. His eyes were in shock. I could hear Mukahi-senpai let out a small giggle. Oshitari was seen giving a small grin. To see their own captain in such a sticky situation must be amusing. "I am not in awe by your prowess, King!" I yelled and walked off, satisfied by the fact that I have stepped on a magnificent rock.

* * *

But when I reached home, somehow my father knew of my disrespectful act and had wanted me to apologize immediately. I thought that making my father realize that he was the reason why the Atobe Corp. continues live would make him happy. It would make him notice that he isn't just some other random business partner. He wasn't lower that Mr. Atobe, he could be equal or even higher. But no, he refuses to believe the truth and I don't know why. Well, let's just leave it at that.

I have just called the Atobe residence and no one seems to be picking up. Don't they have some sort of the servant to pick up their phone calls? "Hello, good evening" some old woman answered. This was my first time calling the house and it felt pretty weird.

"Uhm, is Atobe Keigo around?" I asked.

"Sorry, Keigo-sama doesn't want to answer any phone calls from fan girls." She replied with complete disrespect.

"Sorry, I'm not a fangirl. This is Fukayama Risa." Maybe the Fukayama would make her realize to whom she was talking to.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Fukayama Risa-sama. I didn't realize. I'll bring the phone to him, immediately." She apologized. See our power? My family's famous!

"Risa-chan, did you call to apologize?" Atobe answered.

I was annoyed. What an arrogant bastard! I wanted to say 'no' so badly. "Before I do that, at least hire servants who know the voices of the people who call you. For goodness sake, she thought I was your freaking fan girl, Atobe! What type of disrespect do you think she'll give to the people who visit your home?"

"Ah, I must bring that information immediately to the head. But, before you apologize, I must remind you that I don't like apologies done through phone call. Come visit my home today." He said.

"Eh?"

He hung the phone up. I guess I have to go to his house, huh?

* * *

His residence had not changed a bit. But I think, a lot more furniture was added. Well, he is far richer than we are. I was walking to his room, when I saw someone coming out of one of the lounges. Shishido Ryou.

"Fukayama"

We were staring at each other. Somehow, he even looked better in casual clothes. Darn it, if it weren't for his stupid personality, I wouldn't have to keep on denying his hotness. Well, basically I haven't denied it. It's just that I can't take my eyes off of him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Atobe, called me in to apologize." I answered.

"You should apologize. You were in no position to say something like that." He said.

"I wouldn't mind, Shishido. Besides, if my dad didn't beg me to apologize, I would have never bothered to come here. There is no reason for me to say sorry. I may have insulted you and your teammates, but you guys need a wake up call. You people aren't gods." I reminded him.

"We aren't gods, but we have a pride that we carry."

"Shishido, I'd like to remind you that being down to earth and realizing your human isn't so bad. Isn't that why you're here as a regular? Because you've noticed that you aren't as great as you thought you were? Wasn't it that defeat from fudoumine that woke you up from your blindness? Ootori said you learned. Besides, hasn't he taught you a thing or two?" I said.

And in an instant, he grabbed my wrist, "Who do you think you are? You don't know who I am. Don't think that you can just give your own impression on a person that easily?" His grasp was getting tighter and tighter that it started to hurt.

"Shishido, there is no reason to hurt a defenseless girl like her." Atobe butt in. "She's here to apologize, right?"

Shishido let go of my wrist. I looked at my life-saver. Oshitari and Mukahi were right beside him. Ootori-kun was running towards Shishido.

"Risa-chan?"

I didn't want to apologize anymore. These people don't deserve an apology. They are hard-headed, overconfident humans. Are they even humans?

"Risa?"

But I had to, I had to apologize. Fine, I insulted them. But I made them know who they are. I took a deep breath. Just accept the fact that you are wrong, Fukayama. YOU ARE WRONG.

"I can't apologize." Despite the fact that I've pushed myself to say sorry, I just couldn't go against my beliefs.

"I knew you would do that." Atobe said.

But because I didn't want any harm done to my family, I thought of an idea. "But I'll do one thing." I looked at Atobe. He was impatiently waiting. "I'll make that portrait you wanted, complete with a backdrop and a carved frame."

"Well, I guess that will do. What do you think guys?" he asked the others. They all agreed except for one hotheaded guy. Shishido-senpai walked away. All of them looked at me as if I was the perpetrator.

Tonight, I will need to write a three-page essay on my apology to Shishido Ryou. And the only reason is because he's too hot, he can't get out of my head.

* * *

A/n: sorry there wasn't much of Shishido in it. I concentrated too much on the arguement between atobe and risa. But yes, tons of shishido coming up in the next chapter. And, she seriously is writing an essay of apology for Shishido Ryou and the reason why will be coming out next time. So, see you guys soon! Oh! And thank you for those who read, it's great to see that there are fans out there!


	4. Facing Defeat

**REMEMBER ME**

Chapter four: **Facing Defeat**

"Shishido is so hot!"

"Did you see his new hair style?"

"Oh my gosh! The whole team is hot!"

"And Atobe-sama! He will always be in my heart"

"Aaaaaaaah!"

This is the one reason why I wanted to move to another school. When Atobe-senpai moved to this school, I was already getting ready to transfer. It was so peaceful back in my elementary days. There was no such Atobe-sama that lived. And then he came to life. Among all schools, he chose Hyotei to move to. Why? Why? Why? WHY?

But anyway, let's continue that three-page essay that I started last night. No, seriously, I really did start an essay. Except that part about me writing it because "Shishido-senpai was too hot" was completely false. You see, Atobe was going to make me his personal slave if I didn't write one. Who wants to work as his slave? No, wait. Let me rephrase that. Who doesn't want to work as his slave? I would gladly raise my hand. So, where was I? Ah, my second sentence!

"So, you ended up writing an essay for Shishido-san?" Ootori-kun suddenly said.

"Uh, yeah. But, you see, I don't know what to write. See!" I showed the piece of paper that had only one line on top.

"'You deserved everything I told you.'" He read out loud. "That's quite a harsh beginning."

"But Ootori-kun, that's what I think!"

He sat down on his chair. "Why don't you try to know him more? When does Atobe want to see it?"

"He wants to see it by next week." I replied, losing hope. I rested my head on the table, closing my eyes.

"Then you have a week to understand Shishido-san."

I opened my eyes. "But Senpai is such an idiot! He thinks he's so great! I don't understand why you respect him, Ootori!"

"Fukayama-san, Shishido was very determined to be a regular again. He deserved that spot, and I'm very willing to help him along the way. You should try to understand what he's going through." He explained. His eyes were such cute puppy eyes. He deserves to be born on February 14. He's such a good kid, he makes you cry.

I gave out a heavy sigh, "I'll try."

"Besides, you don't want t become Atobe's slave, right?" he asked.

"Right! And that's my aim. Not to be his slave!" I punched the air.

Ootori-kun simply smiled.

* * *

A few days have passed since I started the essay and I've only come up with one paragraph. That is at least half a page. I've stopped writing on paper because it didn't give me any sort of inspiration. I had ended up drawing chibi forms of me killing Shishido or sometimes even the whole team. My laptop has been dying from the number of times I've clicked on the backspace button.

By now, the news that Hyotei was defeated by Seigaku has been going around. But it didn't destroy their image at all. They are still idols that walk on seventh heaven. Well, Ootori and his doubles partner, Shishido, did win their game. But Ootori-kun wasn't so satisfied. And the bad news? Hyotei's defeat does not give them the opportunity to play in the nationals.

"I heard you're writing an apology letter."

And I thought I wouldn't run into this guy in the study room. Shishido Ryou, why do you want to step into my life?

"So? What do you want?" I asked.

"Nothing." He sat down on the seat right in front of me.

I once again clicked on the backspace button of the laptop. So far, three pages seem like a dream away. And it gets pretty hard to write especially when you're writing it in front of the person it is for.

"I heard you guys aren't going to the nationals." I said. It was just a random thought to start the conversation. Ootori was right. How would I write an essay when I don't even know the guy that much?

"Seigaku was a strong team. Playing with them was something that you shouldn't miss. They give a different feeling. " He answered. He then removed his cap and disheveled his hair.

"Ah, I don't really know about that feeling. I never really tasted something like defeat against an opponent." I replied. "Besides, I haven't joined competitions in my entire life."

"Hmm, weren't there any musical competitions you were interested to join in? Or maybe an art exhibit?" He leaned on the table.

I shook my head. "My piano playing is just a hobby. I stopped learning last year. I've just been playing on my own, buying piano sheets from time to time. It's nothing to flaunt about. And my art? I guess I never thought about competitions."

"Even if it's nothing to flaunt about, there is no reason to hide that talent." He commented.

I was shocked. I thought this guy was nothing but a vain idiot. He has matured. Or I guess, maybe everyone else in the team matured. It wasn't only his looks that changed. I rested my cheek on my right hand, "You're not all tennis. You got something to show off, too, Senpai." I grinned.

He moved away from the table, sliding down his chair and then looked away from me. I mentally giggled.

"Recently, Ootori-kun told me to know a little bit more about you. It would help in making this three-page essay." I pointed at my laptop. "Basically, I haven't gone so far. And my first line is as rude as I am." I said.

"What's the first line?" He asked, twirling his cap around his finger.

"Uh, 'you deserve everything I told you.'" I stayed silent, then shrugged. There was no reply, "Ootori told me to change it but that's what I believe. It's hard to go against oneself, right?"

"Fine, just continue with what you wrote. I don't want you to spoil anything. Isn't that essay for me?" He clarified with his eyebrows furrowed.

My eyes looked up at the fluorescent lamp and then to the side. I thought for a moment or two. Senpai then rested his right arm on the table, placing his weight on it. He was waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, the essay's for you." I didn't look at him directly and focused on the empty chair beside me.

I heard him sigh, "Then give your best so that I can forgive you." He stood up from his seat. "I'll take my leave."

"Wait" I uttered. I looked him straight at the eye as he was fixing the chair back to its position.

"What?"

My eyes moved around and around, I was trying to remember my question. At that moment when he looked back at me, my mind blocked out. _I shouldn't embarrass myself. Think of a question quick. _"Senpai, what's the reason why you came in the study room?"

"Eh?" He placed the cap on his head and fixed it tightly. "I guess I just wanted to take a break from the noise outside."

"Ah, ok." My eyes rested on the empty page on the laptop.

"When are you leaving?" he asked.

I concentrated on the laptop, "Hmm, I don't know. Maybe when I finish this."

"Have you eaten anything?" I heard him ask.

"No, I'm not hungry. What time is it?" I inquired.

"It's already 7:45 PM. You didn't know?" He looked at his watch.

"Are you serious?" I yelled. No one was in the library. Oh crap, no wonder the librarian told me to lock the room. "I really didn't notice the time." I closed my laptop immediately. Not bothering to save my unfinished work. I stuffed the laptop in its case and tensely grabbed my cellphone.

"Hey, calm down!" Senpai cried. His arms were raised as to stop me from getting all worked up.

I breathed in and out. "Yeah, I should calm down." I shook my hands rapidly. I scrolled down on the numbers on my phone. Found it! I clicked on his number and placed the phone to my ear. I looked at senpai, whose eyebrows were wrinkled. He must have been questioning things in his head nonstop. He wasn't picking up. It must have been pretty loud and hectic in their house. "Hello, Syuusuke. I am so sorry for not coming. I said I'll be there by 6 PM. I lost my track of time. It's been an hour, and I'm so sorry."

"Ne, Risa, it's alright. Your mom is here though, she's worried." Syuusuke replied. He sounded very much happy, even though I didn't show up in that family reunion.

"Sorry, I got so caught up. You know Atobe is forcing me to do this thing so yeah. Things happened. What's going on? I can still catch up?" I asked, while ruffling my hair. Shishido looked more like he was dying from the questions in his head.

"Atobe, ah, I always forget you go to Hyotei. Ah, Yuuta is here. We'd love to see you. Join us, it doesn't matter if you're late." He said.

"Alright, I'll see you there in my school uniform." I flipped the phone. I gave out a heavy sigh.

"Syuusuke? Fuji Syuusuke?" Shishido asked. His eyebrows were still wrinkled. How did he know the guy?

"Yeah."

"The guy from Seigaku?"

This time I gave him a questioning look. "Seigaku? Actually, in reality, even if he is my cousin, I don't know what school he's from. Yuuta is from St. Rudolph though."

"What type of cousin are you?" He muttered while touching the top of his cap. He must have said that because I didn't know Syuusuke's school. "Are you going to their house?"

"Yeah, well, I'll be off then."

"Ok." He nodded.

"I had a fun chat!" I yelled as I ran to the exit of the school.

* * *

"You're cousins with Fuji Syuusuke?" Ootori woke me up from my beautiful dream. That night in the Fuji residence was extremely fun. Staying up till 4 AM must have been a stupid idea but it was a memorable night.

I scratched my eyes and then yawned. "Huh?"

"Fuji Syuusuke. Shishido-san said that you guys are cousins." He repeated.

"Yeah, we are. Why is it such a big story?"

"I'll tell you later. Sensei is here." He replied.

* * *

"What? He played against you guys in the Kantou Tournament?" I asked, surprised.

"You didn't know?" Shishido-senpai clarified. We were dismissed from classes and since there was nothing to do, Ootori-kun took me to the rest of the team. The third years were all in the Music room for some reason. Hiyoshi was nowhere to be found, Akutagawa-senpai must have been sleeping somewhere and well, the others were all in the room.

"I wasn't really close with their family till lately." I explained.

"If I'm not mistaken, your mother is a Fuji." Atobe said. He was lying down comfortably on a red sofa. His legs crossed and his head rested on the back of his fingers. "That makes you and Fuji Syuusuke first cousins."

I nodded. "I just never really knew he was playing for Seigaku. I knew he played tennis but I didn't know for what school."

"Well, being cousins with them wouldn't change anything." Atobe got up from his sofa. "But now that you're here, may I ask where that essay of yours is, Risa-chan?" All the other regulars were staring at me as if they too had awaited the essay. His hand rested on my shoulder. I felt shivers run down my spine. The hair on my skin was standing up. Man, this guy can really carry the name Ice Emperor with pride.

"You s-s-said tha-at deadline is t-t-tomorrow." I stuttered. I looked down. Then he patted my head. _I'm not his dog!. _And then he stopped, turned around and began to laugh insanely.

I looked at him. His arms were wide open as he laughed louder and louder. Oshitari, who was holding a violin, and Mukahi-senpai grinned. Ootori-kun just looked at me, Shishido-senpai stared at Atobe. "I can't wait for you to become my personal slave." He finally ended his laugh and gave me his trademark hand signal: the one where he places his hand over his face and he stares at you intently. "It seems like you haven't written anything. Shishido wouldn't be happy. I simply can't wait."

"Oh, I'll let you wake up and face defeat!" I yelled.

"I wonder how you're going to do that." He said.

"I'll write something that will blow your mind away." I walked towards the door then thought of an idea. "You!" I pointed at Shishido-senpai. He was surprised. He looked defenselessly. "I'm going to borrow you for a second."

I grabbed his wrist and, with all my power, pulled him off his seat. He was in shock but he didn't even bother resisting. He walked right behind me as I pulled him out of the room.

Man, what did I just bring myself into? And why am I dragging this guy?

* * *

A/N: whoa, that was fast update, Lynx. I'm enjoying myself too much, huh? Hope you guys enjoyed it! Don't forget to review!

Oh and thanks to those who read and reviewed and favorited and story-alerted and yeah!


	5. Somebody Save Me

**REMEMBER ME**

Chapter 5: **Somebody Save Me**

"Oh, don't call me an idiot, Senpai!"

We were sitting on the benches in front of the tennis courts. I ended up dragging the so-called Dash Specialist here. Somewhere along the way, I grabbed my bag from the classroom. Today there was no tennis practice. Or well, the regulars haven't been training lately after their defeat from Seigaku.

"Why did you take me here?" He asked. I had just realized that he wasn't wearing his cap. He doesn't wear it with the school uniform, huh.

"Like I said yesterday, the only way for me to finish this essay is for me to know you more. And I only have one afternoon to do that." I looked at him intently. He was staring at the tennis court.

"What do you want to know?" he then turned to look at me.

"Hm, I actually don't know." I rested my head on the bench behind me. I looked up at the sky. Hey, that looks pretty nice to paint. I suddenly thought of a question that was essential to the apology. "Fine, why do you think you're in the regulars position?"

"Because I was determined to get in. You may say that I don't deserve it but all the training I had with Choutarou helped me get that spot. I owe a lot to him, and he may be the reason why I'm a regular." He replied. His eyes concentrated on the tennis court. He really did love tennis, huh.

"What's so nice about tennis?" I asked.

"It's the air. It's the feeling that you can run and hit that ball. It's the idea that you can meet someone out there, who might be stronger than you. It's not the fun in defeating someone; it's the fun in winning a new experience. You've tried that right, Fukayama?" He looked at me straight in the eye.

At that moment, he looked so refreshing. He was so different. And at that sudden second, blood rushed to my cheeks. And that was it; I had blushed in front of Senpai. As a reflex, I looked down to the laptop and covered myself with my short hair. I breathed in and out.

"And you? What makes you love painting?" he asked, while looking at the clear blue sky.

"I guess it's because I like keeping memories. And wouldn't it be great to keep memories through paintings?" I grinned but still didn't face Shishido. My cheeks felt very warm.

He didn't react. He continued to look at the sky. It was slowly getting dark. "Ne, Shishido-senpai?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you still want me to apologize through some sort of essay?" I asked. This time I looked at him. His arms were resting on the bench and so was his head. The wind blew softly on his hair. His eyes were shut. I closed my laptop. I give up. I never really had a talent for writing anyway.

"Apologizing through words is always better." He opened his eyes, and then focused on me, "But you give me a hard time whenever you start a conversation."

I pouted. It was true. I was angry with him and my temper always rises whenever we speak to each other. But things between us have been getting better, right? It's a lot different compared to last week's argument. Maybe, just maybe, their defeat against Seigaku made some sort of difference.

"Senpai, sorry for everything. It's true; you guys deserve what you have now. I was wrong. And I admit it. Sorry." I gave another bow. I was sincere with my words, but the decision if I'll be forgiven is in Shishido's hands. I waited; my head still facing down. Probably, I had to continue that essay whether I liked it or not. I sighed.

I then felt a hand on my hair. "You're forgiven."

"Really?" I yelled, flapping my arms up and down.

He pulled away immediately and gave me a disgusted expression. He then poked my forehead. He stood up. "I guess I'll have to tell Atobe that you don't need to write that essay."

"No need to." We heard a familiar voice say and then claps followed after it. "That was a magnificent show you gave us, Shishido and Fukayama."

"Eh?" We both yelled.

* * *

In the end, I didn't pass a single essay to Atobe about my apologies to Shishido. Because, after all, I think Atobe just wanted to see me apologize to him. What an idiot. No matter what, I'm going to crush that guy! To the depths of hell he will go! No, wait, wait. Pull yourself together, Fukayama Risa. We need Atobe, alive. I don't know why, but we need that narcissist alive.

Besides, why did that guy want me to write an apology for Shishido Ryou specifically? Didn't I insult all of them? Hmm, maybe it's because he walked out when I said that I would rather paint than apologize. Maybe that's the reason.

"Fukayama, Atobe is calling you again." Shishido said. How coincidental. It was his face that I was painting.

"I'll be there in a second. I'll just finish this weird hair of yours." He walked closer to me. "To be honest though, you have the most outstanding hair."

"What?"

"Look at this. Hiyoshi's and Mukahi-senpai's hair falls down naturally. Oshitari-senpai, Akutagawa-senpai and Ootori's hair goes down but curls. Atobe's hair is just weird but is still pulled by gravity." I said while pointing to their heads. I pointed to Shishido's head, "Your hair seems to be the only one that stands. It's pretty weird though. "

"Kabaji's goes up." He said pointing at Kabaji.

"But unlike yours, it has this military soldier kind of hair cut." I turned around and stood up. I held on to his hair. "In contrast, Senpai, your hair seems to just naturally stand. And not only that, even after wearing that cap of yours, it just jumps back up to that standing position. It's pretty amusing, if you think about it. Very outSTANDING indeed." I ruffled his hair. At some point, I overdid the ruffling because his hair felt like a dog's. It felt so soft. I giggled.

He suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled it out of his head. "Don't do that to my hair."

"Uh, sorry." I was about to touch my hair but realized that some force was holding my hand. I slowly looked at my hand. For some reason, Shishido did the same. And that's when it hit us. Senpai was clutching my hand. Not only that, it was tight. He must have thought my hand was a tennis racket. I mentally laughed. But isn't he right handed? He holds his racket with his right hand, not his left. Oh, he must be playing crazy. _Wait, this isn't a situation to laugh about. He's holding my hand. Mr. Hot Guy is holding my hand. Oh, don't misunderstand, Fukayama Risa. He just forgot to let go. He'll let go soon. _I looked at Shishido-senpai. He was in some sort of trance. Focused on the hand, he did not let go. _There must be something wrong. NO! There is nothing wrong. Probably, he's just being an idiot. You know, Senpai is an idiot. Or he's thinking of something perverse. Yeah, that's it. This guy is being a pervert!. _

"Shishido-san." It was Ootori's voice._ Damn it, Shishido let go of my head this instant. _He let go immediately and kept it in his pocket.

"Ah, Choutarou." He raised his right hand, greeting Ootori. "We were heading to Atobe, right, Fukayama?" He looked at me.

I couldn't look back at him. I just turned to the floor and giggled, "Yeah, w-we were g-going t-t-to Atobe." I stuttered. Oh crap! _Fukayama, calm down. Darn it! My heart! It's beating faster. _"Alright, let's go!" I hopped happily towards Ootori. But I did force that smile on my face. Nevertheless, the act was worth it. I didn't want to be alone with Shishido any longer. Everything else seems too tight when it's just the two of us.

We entered the Student Council room successfully. And by "successfully" I meant that I didn't get into some seizure in front of Shishido's too-hot-to-resist voice and face.

And then something shocking occurred. Atobe wasn't alone. We found someone else in the room. And no, he doesn't play tennis in Hyotei nor does he go to school in Hyotei. And that's not all, HE isn't a HE, it was a SHE. To lessen the confusion, there was a really pretty girl in the student council room.

"Ah, you're here." Atobe said. He was holding some sort of champagne in his hands. The girl was on the sofa. He walked towards us and left the drink on his table. "Shishido, Ootori, you've met my cousin." He faced me, "Fukayama Risa, this is Atobe Minako."

She bowed to me, and we both greeted each other. After the short introductions, she suddenly yelled "Ryou, you cut your hair!" with her undeniably beautiful voice. She walked closer to him. Her really short skirt glided with her movement. Her long straight black hair was flowing gracefully. Her nails were very nice. I dreamed of those nails! Her hands even looked beautiful. She was like some supermodel. What type of family is this Atobe? Do they give birth to children who are as beautiful as the gods? Who else in their family is like this?

"Ryou, you're not happy to see me?" She was touching his face. He didn't give any reaction. She stroked his left cheek smoothly. My heart was beating faster. I was… I was… JEALOUS! "I missed you!"

And then the final attack, she hugged him. She hugged him. SHE HUGGED HIM!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

A/n: Wow, that was a lot of Shishido and Risa work. And I've updated once again! As a special request from a dear friend, I have written the reason why she wrote the essay to Shishido (only) and not to the whole tennis team.

Who is this Atobe Minako who can just freely touch my Shishido???

Thank you to those who continue to review!

Oh and if you are also interested in Tezuka, go check it out my other fanfic!


	6. Finding Atobe Minako

Here is the much awaited chapter six... Thank the Heavens that I actually updated. I haven't been in Shishido love lately, probably after watching the last ep of prince of tennis again brought me back to life.... Have fun!

* * *

**REMEMBER ME**

**Chapter six: Finding Atobe Minako**

"Ootori-kun, who is this Minako girl anyway?"

We were on our way to the cafeteria when the topic of Atobe Minako came up. At first we were talking about his plans after the defeat of Seigaku, and then her name came up after he thanked Atobe for something. I didn't want to talk about her but I had to know the origin of this girl. Why? Because, I would now call her my opponent! She actually harassed Shishido-senpai. The now hot and sexy Shishido Ryou!

"She's an annoying girl." Hiyoshi-kun's voice suddenly arose behind us. His head was resting on his two arms behind him. "Che, she actually gives us the most irritating screams while practicing."

"Hiyoshi" Ootori sounded like he didn't like the comment. "You can't just say that."

"Why? Because she's Atobe's cousin." He looked at both of us, "What a stupid reasoning." He then walked faster to the cafeteria.

"Hiyoshi can be really disturbing at times, huh." I said.

"But that personality and attitude of his will be what makes him the next captain of the tennis team." Ootori replied immediately. He seemed perfectly fine with the idea. Well, I should praise him for his kindness and good boy act. "So, about Minako…" he started.

He looked up at the ceiling. He must have been thinking deeply. He continued to think. As we reached the cafeteria, he said, "Maybe you should just ask the third years. They know her best."

We proceeded to take our meals. Man, sometimes Ootori can be just so… so… RETARDED! Darn you! Don't make me hope that you can give me the greatest answer. Don't give me a look that says you're innocent even though you're not. Ootori Choutarou! Who does he think he is?

Fine fine, calm yourself down, Fukayama. Lessen the anger. Alright, let's count to ten. TEN… Nine… EIGHT… seven… six… five, four, three, two, one…

And after counting, the anger seemed to have gone away. I should really go to some anger management place or meet some therapist, perhaps.

I nodded to Ootori while battling with myself in my mind. He gave me one of his cheerful grins. I thought that maybe there would have been at least a senior tennis regular in the cafeteria. But they seemed to have been M.I.A. Well, I should just go talk to my senpai later. Besides, I have to think about that upcoming exam in math. I get all worked up just answering worksheets every night.

* * *

The tennis balls were pounding the ground hard and fast. The rackets slammed at the balls with great force. The tennis club was busy in the courts. The girls were screaming with all their might.

I passed by the tennis courts just to talk to Ootori because of some sort of homework that I didn't get to copy. For some reason, during that subject I was daydreaming about Atobe Minako (Reminder to everyone: I am not gay!) Don't start thinking that because I was daydreaming about a girl that would mean I'm gay. Use your heads!

Alright, so where was I? Ah, yes, so I was passing by the courts searching for Ootori. But he was nowhere to be found… I found Hiyoshi though. He was with all the others in the tennis team, hitting balls and all. Or whatever you call it. I don't play tennis. Am I the only who in school who doesn't actually scream "Katsu wa no Hyotei! Katsu wa no Hyotei!" I mean, seriously!

"Hiyoshi, where's Ootori?" I asked. He was sitting on the side of the benches sweating. Wow, he really has nice hair. It's so cool… like a girl's.

"Huh? Ootor Choutarou? He went out with Shishido." He didn't give me a concrete answer. Then he grinned. He gives me those scary grins that make me think… he's actually cute! Wait, why am I thinking of that? My aim is Shishido-senpai… I think.

"Uh, where'd they go?"

He stood up from the bench, tightened his grip to his racket. And then said his famous phrase, "Gekukujou."

"Eh? What does beating your senpai have to do with looking for Ootori?" I tilted my head. He gave me a look that somehow said, 'You don't know?' He then walked towards the other members of the team. "Gekukujou is weird." I said and then searched for Ootori again. Hiyoshi was of zero help.

"So, what are you boys doing?" A familiar voice said. I had already asked some other student in my class about the homework and was ready to go home. That familiar female voice was heard behind one of the hidden areas of the school. "Playing some tennis? May I join?" Her voice seemed so amusingly annoying to my ears.

And then a second voice started to chime in my ears. "Uh, sure." I can just imagine him saying in a whisper the word, 'Gekidasa.' I could just laugh my head off. That is so Shishido to say that! "Don't be too full of yourself. This game won't last long. If you lose, we're leaving."

"Shishido-san" I heard Ootori.

* * *

Ootori Choutarou is together with Shishido Ryou who was found by Atobe Minako. And now they're playing tennis! What a disaster it has turned into. So, what do I do? Wait, there is no reason for me to go in the conversation. If they want to play tennis, they can play tennis. But… but… but… Shishido Ryou! Calm down, they'll be finished in no time. Or maybe not…

But what right do I have to interrupt their meeting? Probably, I should just go home. And then I heard the sound whenever the ball hits the racket. They were already playing. "You're pretty fast, Ryou."

"Don't underestimate her, Shishido-san." I heard Choutarou yell. I was getting so intrigued. I wanted to see how the match was going. Besides, it's a girl playing against Shishido-senpai. I heard breathing sounds. Who was the one tired? Who had won?

"Minako, you're good but not good enough." Shishido said. "Let's go, Choutarou."

"Uh, yes!"

Oh crap! I have to hide. Or better yet, why don't I just bump into them "accidentally." Or I should leave. I began walking when… "Fukayama-san, what are you doing here?" Choutarou had noticed me before I could even run away.

I regained composure and then replied, "Walking around… I guess." I giggled, "I'm on my way home."

"Ah, Come on, Choutarou." SHishido said

"Oh, alright. Bye, Fukayama!" Ootori waved.

They both left speedily. Somehow, I think Shishido doesn't really like the presence of Minako. But… maybe he's just doing that because he's hiding his feelings for her. Or maybe… I think I'm thinking too much. Let's just stop this and go home…

"Fukayama Risa?"

"Atobe Minako?"

She was holding on to her racket, breathing heavily, perspiring a lot. She looked very much exhausted.

"What happened?" I asked. I pretended to be a lot kinder than I really was… or well that was what I thought. I felt a little pity for her. Clearly, Mr. Shishido didn't take thing easy for her.

"Ryou beat me." Then she stood up with poise and confidence, "But I admire that part of him., he's such a persistent human.

"Oh ok" was all I could say. I regretted even pretending to be kind. She's a complete whore! Or maybe not… But who cares. I'm running out of words just hating her so much. From today on, I will call her ultimate opponent.

* * *

I was running late to school. In a few minutes the school bell would start ringing. A few other students were running together along with me. I jogged my way around the stairs and not noticing a wall, I bumped it. Wait, a wall? Since when was there a wall in the middle of the stairs? Oh, well, maybe I was hallucinating.

"Fukayama?" I heard the wall say. Wait, timeout…. Walls talk? I looked up with my self-proclaimed innocent eyes and found someone very interesting.

"Shishido-senpai" I answered. I immediately apologized for bumping into him. "Well, it seems we're going to be late, senpai." I said.

"Yeah"

Then, instantly, without my knowledge, I grabbed the back of his uniform. Somehow, one question had bugged me the whole night and I was dying to know the answer. This seems to be the right time to ask. SHishido-senpai might have a concrete answer.

"Senpai?"

"What do you want?" He suddenly yelled. One leg of his was on a higher stair and the other on a lower one. His face looked furious as if he was so suddenly mad about something.

"Uh, well… I have a question to ask" I said, still holding on to his uniform.

"Ask me later, there is no more time Fukayama." He replied.

"Huh?" No time, what did he mean?

"We're going to be late…"

The school bells rang. All the students were in their classes. Homeroom teachers were going inside their respective classrooms.

"And I hate our homeroom teacher… Che, you've just wasted precious time, Fukayama."

"Oh, well… see you later!" I ran as fast as I could. He got mad at me because a.) he didn't want to be scolded by his homeroom teacher. B.) He didn't want to be late or c.) he hates me.

But he can't hate me for making me late right? Is that possible? Besides, I'm a friend of his best friend… he cannot, must not and should not hate me! Or well, that's what I think.

I slid the door to my classroom and found the students all laughing around. Some girls were screaming about how hot Atobe was, the boys were talking about this cool basketball game that happened lately, the others were minding their own business. I was lucky; the homeroom teacher had not yet arrived. And here I was thinking that my luck had gone away the moment my eyes landed on SHishido's today.

But, the real truth was… today was really an unlucky day.

The homeroom teacher came in with some unnecessary cargo. "Hi, I'm Atobe Minako. Pleased to meet you all. Take good care of me!" she bowed…

That was it. That was the final blow. Who had actually thought she was the same age as I was? Am I now allowed to force my fist through her glowing face?

I searched for ootori's reaction to her sudden transfer. He didn't seem surprised. Don't tell me he knew about this! I watched her glide her way to her seat, a wonderful seat beside the window. This is good. That distance will make me forget about her. But the guys didn't want to do that. They had to shove it to the other girl's faces in the classroom that Atobe Minako was the true meaning of female. Or well, they probably meant true meaning of hot and sexy. She'll be a great distraction to my studies.

Can I kill her now?

* * *

"I don't see the reason why you should hate her?" Ootori said while eating his bento. I stared at my lunch and then tightened my grip to my chopsticks.

"Hiyoshi hates her, why can't I?" I replied.

"She didn't do anything to you, Fukayama."

"She annoys me, that's all…" I wanted to tell him so badly about the way she treats Shishido. How can even call her by his first name? I am so going to break her bones.

"Uh… soo…"

In the middle of his line, some girls started whispering things. I didn't want to turn around or look at them talk. I pretended I was listening to Ootori talk but it seemed that pretending didn't matter anymore.

"Yo, Choutarou!"

"Shishido-san" he suddenly stood up from his seat. That's why the girls were all giggling and talking, Shishido-senpai was in the room. Wait, what did I just think of? Shishido Ryou is in the room. He's right behind me. He's talking to Ootori. What's going on? Am I still breathing? Stay calm, Fukayama. Shishido doesn't hate you.

"Can I borrow you for one second?" Shishido asked Ootori. Ootori didn't reply nor did he look like he was going to pack up his lunch. "Oi, I'm asking you." Why wasn't Ootori replying? "Fukayama Risa!"

I looked at Shishido, "You were talking to me, Senpai?"

"You weren't listening?"

I shook my head.

"How stupid can you get?" he said.

"Eh???" he grabbed my wrist and pulled me up from my chair.

"Choutarou fix up her lunch. Fukayama!"

"Yes!" I yelled. I was freaking frightened.

"We're eating out." He looked at me straight in the eye. He was serious, mad serious.

"Whaaaaaaat???"

* * *

A/n: I know! It's a cliffhanger! I'll update soon, promise, I'm already in my third page for chapter seve entitle "Ryou and Risa." Yes, I am making you people uber excited.

Thank you once again for those who favorited, read, reviewed, story-alerted... bla bla bla... I don't think I proofread this thpou


	7. Risa and Ryou

Finally! I've uploaded it!! There was no proofreading done on this... expect mistakes up ahead...  


* * *

**REMEMBER ME**

**Chapter seven: Risa and Ryou**

"Just do me a favor and don't tell Atobe about this plan."

"I can't promise you that, Risa." Shishido-senpai said.

"Don't you dare call me with my first name!"

After pulling me out of that classroom, he took me to the closest amusement park. He ordered some deserts for both of us. But he had other plans. He didn't hate me at all. That's just what I think. Here is how the conversation started.

"I may be asking too much from you, but I need you to do something for me." He sounded desperate, extremely desperate. There was certainly something wrong with Shishido Ryou today.

"What do you want?" I said, while looking at my newly polished nails.

"Atobe Minako confessed to me last night."

"Whaaaaaaaat?" I yelled as I stood up from my seat. The sudden move made the chair tumble. _She confessed? How could she do that? After being beaten so badly by this guy? Wait, she did say it was something she liked very much about him. Oh no, don't tell me that match was some sort of way for her to know if she should confess. Wait, let's just listen. _I ended my thoughts and found out that the entire population was staring at me. Did I scream too loud? I think I just embarrassed myself. I sat back down on the chair, only to find myself stumble on the floor.

"Oi, Fukayama are you ok?" Shishido stood up and ran to my side of the round table. He fixed the chair back to its proper area and helped me up.

"Yeah, I guess I am." I said, while patting the dust of my butt.

He returned to his seat and continued the conversation. "So, she confessed to me."

I nodded.

"And I remembered that Atobe told me to never reject Minako in anything because of the possibility that she would hate me forever. So, I made something up. I told her I was going out with somebody." He paused and breathed out. He looked down.

"She didn't believe you and told you that she would want to see the two of you together or something like that, right?" I guessed.

"How did you know?" He said, looking at me with defeated eyes.

"Isn't it a little too clear? Minako is like a character that came out a movie. She plays that bad popular role and she follows her script well." I said.

"I guess…"

"So, why do you need me? You want me to hook you up with somebody? I've got two girls I know that love you like crazy. They might be your type." I said knowing that I wanted to be the one going out with him. It pretty much hurts hearing him ask such a thing. I don't want to give some girl to him when all I want to do is go out with him.

"No, I need you to act as the girl I'm going out with." He muttered

I looked at my nails once more, trying to hide the ideas in my head. I didn't want some certain to girl go around with Shishido-senpai. "Ah, so, I'm the girl. What a lucky girl…" then I had a realization… "EH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I once again stood up from my seat taking with me the eyes of a huge crowd. Although, this time the chair didn't fall off.

"Calm down, Fukayama!" he yelled.

_I'm going out Shishido Ryou, the hot and sexy Shishido Ryou. The world loves me! I love the world! This is too beautiful for reality. I'm not dreaming, right? Ah, I'm in cloud nine! _I sat down on my chair, staring into Shishido's eyes. _But wait, this is just going to be a game. There is no real love involved. Pretending would be ok as long as I'm with Shishido. Aaaah…._

"Oi, don't stare at me like that." Shishido said, striking my head with his fist.

"Huh?" I said waking up from my day dream.

"So, I beg of you. Would you play as my girlfriend? It won't last long, I promise." He pleaded.

"Fine, just do me a favor and don't tell Atobe about this plan." I asked.

"I can't promise you that, Risa." Shishido-senpai said.

"Don't you dare call me with my first name!" I pointed at him.

"You're going to have to get used to it. Besides, isn't that how couples usually call each other? By their first name? You can call me Ryou, too." He said, gripping tightly on his cap and turning his head slightly to the left. Was he blushing?

"Senpai, that won't be such an easy task." I said.

"Just say my name." he ordered.

"I don't want to." I declined.

"Say it"

I shook my head.

He stared at me with his deep and beautiful eyes, "say it or I'll tell everyone you're lesbian."

"I am not!" I yelled.

"You've been interested in Minako lately. I guess she attracts both men and women." He smirked.

"Shut up!"

"Then say my name."

"Never!"

"Risa, say my name."

I was already annoyed. Shishido Ryou was asking me to call him by his first name. It was insult because he is older than me. It is a respectful way for me to call him by his last name. I could never disrespect Shishido and call him with his first name so freely. I'd feel like I lost my pride and stole his.

"Just say it, Risa."

And how he says my name with delight and anger, it just makes my heart beat faster and faster. The next time he says my name, I am clearly going to faint.

"Risa, my name is Ryou."

"Shishido Ryou" I mumbled.

"Remove the Shishido." He instructed.

"Shi… Shi… Ry… Shi.. Ry….o" Somehow, even if I did say his name, it came out as 'Rio'

"It's Ryou! Ryou!" he repeated.

"Ri… o" I had said it again…

"here, say 'yo'" he told me.

"yo" I followed.

"Add an 'R' before the 'yo'" he said.

"Ryo" I said with no hesitation. He grinned. "I said it... Ryou"

He sighed "That was a hard task."

"Of course it was."

"Let's go back, lunch break is almost over." He stood up.

"Sure!"

"Remember, we're not actually going out. We're only pretending. You can only call me Ryou when we're in front of Minako, in other situations don't even dare call me. I'll be giving you my number but don't call it for useless reasons." He handed me a piece of paper, "the address to my house is there, too. In some situations, I might need you to go there. Don't ever bother me during class or enter my classroom without my knowledge. Are we good?" he held out his hand, for me to shake.

I nodded and shook his hand in return.

* * *

We weren't late for the next class but my mind didn't seem to be in the class right now. I had just kept on repeating to myself the voice of Shishido whenever he called me by my first name. Even though we're only pretending, I could at least use this opportunity as a gateway to get closer to him. Plus, I have his number in my cell phone and I know his home address. The heavens are slowly opening to me. This day won't indeed be such a bad day at all.

"Wow, Minako-san, you're very good." I heard our English teacher say.

"Well, of course, I grew up in a foreign country, you know." She replied with a flip of her hair and a smirk at the end of her statement.

"Everyone, all of you should be as good as Atobe Minako." He praised her. All the other boys were whispering about her greatness. And it wasn't only this class where such a thing happened. She's also good in Math, home economics, history… bla bla bla. I'd break my fingers just counting all of them. She's such a pain.

"Thank you" she said as she sat back down on her seat. I turned to look at her… only that, she was staring back at me. I then saw her tear a piece of paper and began writing on it. I didn't mind anymore and copied notes. The teacher was saying something when I felt something hit my head.

"Oi! Who did that?" I yelled, standing up in the middle of discussion. I looked around, all the students looked shocked. I glanced at the teacher, he seemed irritated.

"Is there anything that you want, Fukayama Risa?" he asked.

"Uh… uh… no… hehe." I sat back down, breathing in and out, in and out. I grabbed the paper on the floor and opened it. There was a message that said:

**What did you do with Ryou during lunch break? You can't be flirting with him, right?**

**-Minako :)**

_Why would I even flirt with him? I'd rather just talk to him casually. I'm not a chick like you who would do such a thing. I don't have such stupid ideas in my head. _

I returned the message with:

**I don't see any reason for you to know, besides, I'm already together with him. **

**-Fukayama Risa… bleh!!!**

She replied with:

**Mind if I destroy the relationship?**

I am so going to kill her!!!!!!!

* * *

"Choutarou!" Shishido yelled. Ootori had just finished with tennis practice, and I was done with copying his notes. "Ah, Fukayama, you're here, too."

I nodded. "Yo!"

"Shishido-san, what do you need?" Ootori asked.

"Are you doing anything with Fukayama right now?" he suddenly inquired.

"She was just returning my notebook. We're about to go home. Why?" Ootori replied.

"Ah, then Fukayama, come with me." Senpai ordered.

"Again?" I cried.

He nodded and pulled me away. Ootori looked as puzzled as I was. I just gave him a wave as Shishido yelled his goodbye.

"Oi, what do you want?" I asked as I fixed up my uniform and skirt. Running at a really fast speed was a little too much for me. And somehow, I got dizzy on the way. "By the way, where are we?"

"Street tennis, Risa." He said as he sat down on a bench, "We're waiting for Minako."

"Why are you calling me Risa now? She hasn't even entered the area, yet." I asked, looking around at the deserted place. The sky was turning orange. It was already 1700.

"It's just getting the mood started." He explained.

"Ah, whatever, Ryou." I said while sitting down on the empty area beside him.

"You said my name." he pointed out

"Yeah, it gets easier if I just think that that's your name and not any other. And for safety reasons, I can just call you Senpai, right?"

"Sure." He agreed. He cocked his head to the left, "there she is."

Wearing an ultra short mini skirt with a matching designer made polo, Atobe Minako seized the day. She was as beautiful as ever. The skirt, even shorter than the school skirt, showcased more of her undeniable long legs. The polo, although long sleeved, was revealing her cleavage. The hair, the long and shiny hair swayed along with the gush of wind...

I'm starting to sound like a news reporter. Oh shut up!

Senpai must have also had those thoughts in mind as he saw her walk toward us. She was indeed someone who would catch so much attention that she would harassed by millions of paparazzi. But, indeed, there is a reason for her to be loved by paparazzi. She is an "Atobe," the cousin of the Hyotei King. I am clearly of no match to her. Shishido, I'm so sorry to tell you but she will destroy our relationship in just a blink of an eye.

I looked at him. He was still staring at the girl. And then, he held on to my hand, tightly as if he couldn't believe he wasn't dreaming. And then said something I wished wasn't a lie.

"I love Fukayama Risa and you can't ever do anything about it!"

* * *

Chapter eight is up!


	8. Pain, Anger, Pain, and A Dog

**REMEMBER ME**

**Chapter eight: Pride, Anger, Pain and A Dog**

"Oi, Hiyoshi, stop saying pessimistic things to me! I'm going to pass the math exam whether you like it or not!" I yelled at him.

"Yes, yes. Choutarou, play that song for us again." He ordered him.

"Sure!" Ootori followed.

We were inside the music room. It was lunch break and I had to study for the math exam that was coming in the next subject. I had asked Ootori to teach me some stuff that I didn't understand. He said "Of course!" but in the end brought me to Music Room and told me that Hiyoshi would be the one teaching. It seemed like he was really good in it. But things didn't really go as planned. I just hope I'm going to pass that exam.

"So, what did you do with Shishido-san, yesterday?" Ootori asked as we were returning to the classroom.

"Uh... nothing..." I replied. Senpai told me not to tell anyone about last night.

"Ah, so it's a secret." Hiyoshi said.

"It is not!" I blurted out and began strangling him.

"What is not?" Mukahi-senpai asked as he popped in, happy and joyful as usual. Behind him was Oshitari.

"It seems like you second years are having a fun break." Oshitari-senpai commented as he looked at me strangle Hiyoshi. I let go of him.

"Oh, well, I'll head to the classroom first; I still have stuff to take care of." I said. They all nodded.

"Ah, one more thing, Fukayama." Oshitari said. I stopped walking, "Yesterday, I saw you and Shishido in a tennis court. Was there anything happening?"

"Huh?" I placed on a big fake grin, "I don't think that was me. I... I... was... b-busy studying the whole n-night! I have to go! Hehe!" I ran away from them and fast.

* * *

You could all say that I did ok in the exam. I mean, answering all the questions and being sure with at least half of them is ok, right? Well, whatever. The last subject was skipped because the teacher wasn't around and had not left anything for the class. I found myself sweat dropping. _Why did the A/C break down at a time like this? It's already summer and sun is up and hot and our A/C is not working! I don't understand how the tennis club can practice at this time. It's so hot!_

"Hey, Risa, where are you going later?" Aya, our class president, asked.

"Home, I think. Is there anything you want me to do?" I replied while packing up my things.

"I wanted to invite you to have karaoke with us. It's been quite some time. It's a way to open up the summer vacation." She said.

"Whoa, I actually forgot it's already summer vacation. Sure! I could go. Who else is going?" I asked.

"I invited Sara, Misa, Ayaka, Yasuko, Sakura and you. Just the seven of us like things were back then." She said.

"Yeah, we haven't been with them a lot because they're in different classes."

She nodded.

"Aya, Risa!" They were by the door. "Let's go!"

As Aya and I were about to leave our table, the speakers turned on. A professor of ours was about to say something. "Good afternoon to all of you. As you all know, the junior tennis tournament is coming up. Tokyo has been chosen as the venue for this and we have been asked, us, Hyotei Academy to represent Tokyo. We're going to the nationals. Let us cheer for the team. That is all. You are all dismissed!"

"Sakaki-sensei?" I asked.

"It seems like it." Aya said. Since, she is a Hyotei student with Hyotei pride, she did something pretty much expected. "Everybody let's cheer for our team." They all ran to the windows and began to scream, "HYOTEI! HYOTEI! HYOTEI! HYOTEI!" again and again and again. I didn't join in the festival but just watched from my table. And then I heard a snap. It was clearly Atobe's fingers doing the work. He said something I didn't hear clearly. And then all the students shouted again. This is Hyotei.

* * *

Summer vacation, the time when all the regulars will be killing themselves until the time of the tournament. Well, that's what we always thought ever since we were freshmen. It was in the Hyotei blood to strive and strive and be proud of it. A Hyotei student is someone who is proud of themselves and to even think they are the greatest. It is the Hyotei pride that we care. I now wonder if I would love to continue High School in Hyotei. Do I still want go to a school surrounded by a pride that I, myself, cannot carry? Of course not!

Somehow the karaoke plan got cancelled because it became a party for the celebration of Hyotei. All the girls in my class were invited to go to our Class President's house. I didn't want to go. Not that, I don't want to be happy about the tennis team going to the nationals. It was just that, I wanted to forget Hyotei for one second. I wanted to celebrate summer and not Hyotei.

I sighed and continued drawing. Today my subject was the music room of the school. I wasn't in there though. I was seated on one of the benches outside the school.

"I wonder" I heard a voice, "what little Miss Shishido Ryou's girlfriend is doing all alone."

I looked up, it was Atobe Minako. I had actually forgotten about her existence the whole day. She didn't seem to have attracted any attention today or maybe I wanted to forget about her. Yesterday was actually the end of my relationship with Ryou. Oh wait, It's Shishido now.

"You don't want to talk to me? Is it because I found out you and Ryou were lying the whole time?"

I didn't want to talk. I concentrated on the drawing, but the picture was worsening every single time my pencil landed on the paper.

"If Ryou just kissed you, both of you would have still been together by now. How sad." She chuckled.

"Shut up!"

"Oh, you're going to talk to me now." She remarked.

"Forget about yesterday! Alright, I don't care if I'm not together with him. Things just got stupid. He hates you! Accept it, would you!" I yelled at her, dropping my sketch materials to the ground.

"Of course, I won't accept that." She declined. She moved in closer to me. As soon as she was a foot away from me she concluded with, "And I'll let him love me. In reality, he will never fall in love with you, Fukayama Risa. You saw how he looked at me yesterday. He was mine the moment he laid eyes on me. You're no match for a girl like me."

And instantly, with the hatred and anger that I felt, I slapped her. I slapped her. Tears were running down my eyes. "You can never insult me! Never!"

She didn't slap me in return but ended the conversation with this, "You're filthy."

Somehow, I don't want to believe that but sometimes, I do think I'm filthy.

* * *

I cried the whole night, the same way I cried when Shishido stopped the fake relationship. It was two nights, I cried for two nights. For one same reason, Atobe Minako. She really knows how to hurt me. She knows how to let me hate her, how to let me know that I'm nothing. She knows every single thing that would pain me. Did she know from the very beginning that I had my eye on Shishido, too?

This will be one boring summer vacation. Can't I just let school start already? There's nothing to do. Aya is going to her summer house and all the other girls had plans with their boyfriend. My life is as boring as ever.

I looked at the alarm clock beside my bed. "It's only 5 in the morning. I can't go back to bed either. Maybe, I should go walk the dog and check on the sunrise." I changed into shorts and a shirt, washed my face, brushed my teeth and grabbed my iPod. The dog seemed to have been awake as he jumped around and greeted me. I gave him some snacks and connected the chain to his collar. He was extremely happy. He ran to the gate of the house, still jumping. He reminded me of Mukahi-senpai. I began to giggle in my head.

I opened the gate and there he was pulling me and running faster than I was. "Slow down, Rik! Rik! Slow down!" He was still running. I was losing my balance. I wonder what he was supposed to be happy about. This boy seemed to be too excited. And then he came to an abrupt stop when we reached a corner. He began sniffing. I then heard a dog barking in the near distance. Is Rik planning to go against some other dog?

From the corner, emerged a dog and his master.

"Shishido-senpai"

"Fukayama"

I breathed out. The two dogs were growling at each other. My dog was way bigger than Shishido's was. It was a German Shepherd and his, well, never mind. I'm not really good with dog breeds. All I know is that my dog is bigger than his dog.

"Rik pretty much hates your dog, huh?" I remarked, while looking at the two dogs. He turned his gaze to them and agreed.

"Why are you up so early?" He asked.

"I'd ask the same to you, but I think you do this every day." I grinned.

He nodded.

"Well, I just couldn't sleep." I held on tight to the iPod on my hand, inserted it into my pocket and pulled Rik away from Shishido's dog. He was small but looked really ferocious.

"It seems like Kyou wants to start a fight." He said.

"Don't let him do that! I don't want Rik to be carrying around rabies." I uttered.

"Oi, this dog has had his fair share of shots, too." Senpai remarked.

"Whatever!" I said waving my hand around. Then we were both silent. I wanted to walk away from him and return back home already. His appearance just seemed to have already destroyed my day.

"Want to walk with me?" he muttered.

"Ah... uh... sure" I replied.

We walked our dogs when they somehow stopped growling at each other. It took time, patience, rubbing, massaging and some talking. After talking about our dogs and the type of music we both liked... we ran out of subjects. Because somehow, in whatever thing we talked about, that night always returned.

"You ran. Why did you run?" he asked suddenly. "Don't tell me you took all of it seriously."

"Not really. I knew we were pretending." I replied. "It was the fact that you lost over her. I hate that."

We were silent again. Why did it always have to return to this? We talkabout that night and then we stop talking. Then we start again and then we stop.

"Ne, Senpai, I hope you have a great summer." I said as we were nearing my house.

"Uh, yeah" He replied.

"And you too, Kyou, ok?" I pointed at Kyou. Shishido chuckled.

"He will, he will." He answered for the dog.

"Bye!"

"Bye" he replied.

I ran back to my house. "Come on, Rik, don't be slow! We're almost home! I smell food!" I yelled.

So, what really happened that night?

One thing is for sure, I don't want to remember it. It's because I found out then that probably Shishido really hates me

* * *

A/N: Wondering what happened during that night? Chapter nine coming soon (I'm already writing it!)... let's just pray school doesn't make me go crazy...


	9. Sushi is Best On Birthdays

**REMEMBER ME**

**Chapter nine: Sushi is Best on Birthdays**

"I love Fukayama Risa and you can't ever do anything about it!" Shishido yelled.

I was in shock. Complete shock. But, I knew he was faking it. I held on tight to his hand, hoping that Minako would believe it.

"Aww, how sweet. The lovebirds are singing. Are you sure, Shishido? Would you die for her?" she said.

"Of course!"

The idea that he was lying had hurt me. I wanted to cry so badly. I wanted to stop him from lying already. He was already hurting me. Shishido, why do you want to do this? You're so dense. Don't you realize you're hurting me in the process?

"That's so kind of you. So, what do you think, Fukayama? You're boyfried is doing a great job. What do you think of him?" she asked me.

"I think he's always doing a great job." I replied. "He is..." I didn't know what to say anymore. I was about to cry. My eyes were teary and wet. The place was all blurry. "He's someone I love!" I tried to hide the fact that I was crying.

"Lovebirds, indeed. But sorry, Risa, but I think he'll be mine now." She reached out for him. "Oh, wait, before I let the day end. Maybe I could give you guys another chance. Give her a kiss, Ryou."

"Eh?" He looked surprised. I rubbed the water off my eyes.

"A special one" She specified.

Shishido-senpai was clearly not ready for that.

"Come on, I'm waiting. I'll believe you if you just give her one."

He glanced at me. Then he shook his head. He let go of my head. "I give up, Minako."

"Oh, so you guys were really faking? How sad, Fukayama, how do you feel now?" She asked me.

"Idiot!" I screamed at Shishido. I slapped him with all my might. "How can you just give up like that? You're such an idiot!"

I ran. I didn't want to be anywhere near those two. They were disgusting sights.

* * *

"Summer sucks, huh?" I said as I drank the tea.

"I don't think so, Risa. Why do you say?" my cousin asked.

"Here's why, Syuusuke. One, there is no one to play with. Two, there's nothing to do and three, there's no school!" I said.

"Since when did you like school?" he inquired.

"Ever since I stopped going to piano school." I said as I rested my head on the table. "By the way, of all places, why are we meeting in a sushi shop? And don't you have practice to take care of?"

"Happy Birthday, Risa!"

I was caught off guard. I didn't think my cousin would remember my birthday. "I thought you'd forget, so I didn't want to bring up the topic. Well, thanks."

"And here it is, the special sushi that you ordered!" Some middle school student said. He seemed to be the son of the owner.

"Risa, this is Kawamura Takashi, he's the son of the owner." Just like what I thought.

"Nice to meet you."

"Same here" he said as he scratched his head. I grinned. "Happy Birthday!"

"Thank you!"

"Oi, oi, Taka-san, is there anything new you want us to try?" another middle school student entered together with... one... two... three... five oothers.

"Fuji, you're already here!" Some guy, who suddenly reminded me of Mukahi-senpai, hopped in. "And you a brought a date."

"Ah, this is my cousin, Fukayama Risa." Fuji looked at me, "And Risa, this is the Seigaku tennis team playing for the nationals." He pointed at each one stating their names, "Eiji, Oishi, Tezuka, Inui, Momoshiro and Kaidou."

"Nice to meet you all." I bowed my head.

"So, where are you from? What school?" Eiji suddenly bombarded me with questions.

"Uh, Hyotei, second year!" I replied.

"She's classmates with Ootori." Fuji remarked.

"That guy with that Scud Serve." The tall guy with glasses, who I recall to be Inui said.

"Yeah, I guess."

"He played with Shishido, I think." Eiji said.

My stomach started to hurt. His name probably caused it. They all sat down. "And their captain is someone to watch out for. Atobe Keigo." Oishi, the guy with a weird hairstyle said. They were all suddenly silent.

"But he's such an ass." I mumbled. "I want to kill him."

Fuji looked shocked with my statement.

"I agree!" Momoshiro yelled, "Wait, who said that?"

"It seems like Risa said it." Oishi replied.

"Ne, ne, Risa, don't all Hyotei students praise him." Eiji reminded me.

"Ah, yeah. I guess there are two or three people who don't like him. I don't know. But he carries such charisma that makes people in Hyotei love him. Doesn't anyone know? He's the King." I chuckled. "King! My gosh King! I am so gonna assassinate him!"

Fuji giggled, Eiji and Momoshiro completely agreed with me. I could see all the others grin.

When wee were finally silent, Eiji asked me a question. "Do you know Amasawa Amai? She's the cousin of Shishido, I think."

"Ah, I don't really know Shishido's family, but I guess he told Ootori about her. I think it was something about playing the violin. I don't know." I said as I remembered hearing a name like that. Maybe even knowing Shishido's family wouldn't do well to my heart.

"Ah, she did play the violin long ago." Inui said.

I just nodded.

"Oh my Gosh, I think everyone will be practicing that cheer again." I suddenly remembered.

"What do you mean, Risa?" Fuji asked.

"Katsu wa no Hyotei, Makeru no Seigaku." I sang, "That one, I guess. Hehe"

"Do they really practice for that?" Momoshiro asked.

"You never know." I shrugged.

When that ended, I went out to buy some ice cream, and then returned home to watch a movie; I surfed the internet and chatted with a few of my friends who are out in a different country and bla bla bla… Like I said, summer is boring. The day is monotonous. I do the same thing over and over again. I want to go to school! Or well, I just want to make the day fun. I want to meet some friends, start an all-day party. I don't know.

"Hello, Risa"

Someone had entered my room. That was certainly called trespassing, right? I switched off the television.

"What do you want, Atobe?" I asked. He slowly walked into the room.

"You've got quite a nice room here." He commented.

"Stop with the dilly-dallying and get on with it. What do you want?" I interrupted.

"Well, well." He sat on the sofa that I was sitting down on. "I never knew Shishido would waste his time on you."

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"Minako told me everything. Even the part when you slapped her. But I don't care about that. What's going on, Risa? Why did Shishido order you to do such a thing?" His face didn't move but his eyes were expressive. He seriously wanted to know what was happening. He rested his arms on the back of the sofa and rested his head on it. "So, are you going to tell me?"

"What if I tell you something extremely stupid?"

"No matter how stupid it gets, if it's related to our subject. I don't care." He placed his hand on his face; it was that insight thing again.

I breathed out. It might be easier if I at least tell one person. "The only reason why I allowed myself to be used by Shishido is because… because… I… I… I like him."

I said it. I finally told someone.

"Finally" He stood up from his seat, "That was all I need to know for today."

I nodded.

"If I'm not mistaken, you met with the Seigaku regulars this morning?"

"Ah, yes. Remember? Fuji is my cousin. Somehow all of them came in at that time." I replied.

"Alright, and before I forget, happy birthday." He said as he left the room.

"Thanks." I whispered. At least someone from Hyotei remembered of my existence even if it was that idiot King. I promise I am going to kill you when the time comes. At that moment, I received a message in my phone. It was from Ootori and a consecutive one coming after coming from Hiyoshi.

* * *

From: Ootori Choutarou

Subject: (none)

Happy Birthday, Fukayama-san! I hope I wasn't too late in greeting!

* * *

From: Hiyoshi Wakashi

Subject: (none)

Happy Birthday… Ootori told me to send you a message greeting you…

* * *

Although, Hiyoshi didn't mean it, I wanted to give him a hug for at least sending me a message. And of course, who doesn't want to give Ootori a hug for every single thing that he does? If I wasn't crazy about Shishido-senpai, I would have been one of the million girls who confessed to him by now. How many times have I told myself that? Loads of times, I guess.

My phone rang once more. "Don't tell me it's Kabaji." I chuckled. "Oh…"

From: Shishido Ryou

Subject: Yo!

Can I talk to you? I'm outside your house. I need to give you something…

* * *

Although, I didn't want to hear his name or even talk about him, this message made my heart beat faster. I had to meet him, no matter what!

I ran down the stairs and broke through the door. My dog was barking and barking. I opened the gate and found him holding onto his dog with a chain and cellphone in hand.

"That was fast." He commented.

"Indeed…" was all I could say.

He placed his hand in his pocket and got something. His hand was curled up into a fist. "Give me your hand." He ordered.

"Uh, okay..." I showed him my hand. He placed his hand over it and dropped something. It felt like metal. I looked at the object.

"I found it in a store nearby. I thought you might like it because of the dog." He explained as he scratched his head.

"It's pretty cute." I commented while looking at it. It was that thing you tie on your cellphone. I had suddenly forgotten the term when I came in contact with it. "Thank you!"

"Happy Birthday" he finally said. I gave him a smile. He looked so amusingly cute just staring at me. I didn't want to go back inside my house nor did I want him to leave just yet. I wanted to be his friend again or well, I just wanted Atobe Minako to get out of my life. She's already ruined half of my relationship with Shishido. She makes me not want to confess to him anymore, wait; did I ever plan on confessing? Nah, I just wanted to keep these feelings inside of me, didn't I?

"Hello, Risa."

A very familiar voice echoed close by. It can't be, right? That man just can't be back. He just can't be here. I thought he was in Australia. Oh please, when I turn around, don't make me see that man.

"He-he-hello Takahiro" I stuttered.

"Is this your friend? Introduce me to him." he said.

"Oh, ok." I breathed in, "Mikagami Takahiro, this is Shishido Ryou, my Senpai in school."

"Ah, hello, Shishido-kun, I hope you're taking good care of Risa-chan." He said.

"Uh, yeah..." Shishido mumbled. He was probably confused.

"So, Risa, about last time, do you have an answer?" Takahiro suddenly asked.

And in an instant I had to come up with a plan. A plan! There was only one thing left to do. _Sorry, Shishido-senpai, but I have to do this._ I apologized mentally. I faced Takahiro, grabbed Shishido's hand, entangled my fingers in between his hand, moved in closer to him and said "I'm so sorry, Takahiro, but Ryou and I are going out!"

* * *

A/N And yes! Cliffhanger number two! But this time, I did not start writing chapter ten yet... hehe!


	10. Giving Up is Stupid

**REMEMBER ME**

**Chapter ten: Giving Up is Stupid**

"I'm sorry, Takahiro, but Ryou and I are going out!"

"I can't believe you said that, Fukayama." Ootori said after I told him the whole situation. I can't help but call him up right away. I had asked for his help. This time, I didn't want to make things a secret. Shishido and I are starting another fake relationship and I hope I don't give up as fast as he did. "So, how do you want me to help?"

"He's transferring to this school in the next semester. The problem is he's a year older than us. You have to help me convince Mukahi-senpai and the others to support this fake relationship. They have to make it look like things are real between Shishido-senpai and I." I explained.

"I hope they don't destroy the cover. We have to tell Hiyoshi, too." He said.

"I'm so sorry for bringing this up right before you start with the nationals." I apologized. "So, I have to go to your team practice after lunch, right?"

"Yeah, all of the regulars will be there so that it would be easier to explain. All right, see you later!"

I ended the call and rested on my bed. The laptop was right beside me. I stared at the screensaver that was playing. They were all pictures from my elementary days in Hyotei. Hiyoshi, Ootori and even Kabaji were so cute. Kabaji was so small. And then an annoying picture flashed by. That was me, right beside Takahiro.

Taka-chan, as I used to call him, was a sly little bastard. He used to play tricks on me every time we met. I hated him. When he said he was leaving for Australia, I was so joyful. And then he said a dreadful line that children at that age couldn't comprehend. "When I come back, let's get married!" What kind of innocent child would say that? Was he shown some pornographic material or something? I don't know and every since that extremely weird confession, I had never wanted to see him again...

Only that yesterday was a horrifying birthday ending with his sinister smile and my mischievous lie. I shouldn't even have added Shishido into this problem. We've somehow just ended a false relationship and we're now starting again. We look like a couple that's going on and off or something. And one more thing, I don't want to cry again...

I just really don't want to break into tears knowing that I'm lying just for the sake of my safety and my heart. I hate recalling that night with Minako. She even called me filthy the next day. What an annoying human! It still breaks my heart remembering the hardship that it took me to say Shishido's name and it didn't even come to some good use.

"Gosh, Ryou, you're such a bastard!" I yelled at the ceiling above me. "And you, too, Takahiro, you're the most annoying irritating idiotic ass that I have ever met in my entire life! And I don't care if you're one year older than me, I am going to shred you into pieces!" and then I whispered, "or I wish too shred you..."

I looked at my alarm clock. There were two hours left before I go to school and watch the regulars practice. I raised my cellphone and stared at the gift that Shishido had given me. The dog was hanging so joyfully under my phone. I want to treasure it forever... I closed my eyes...

"Oh my gosh! I still need to finish that Home Economics research! I hate summer for having homework!" I rushed to get the book I borrowed from the library and studied. Well, I don't really know if I did though. I remember falling asleep after thirty minutes and waking up at 14:32. Wait, 14:32... Wasn't I supposed to do something? Hmm, what was that?

"Ah! I had to meet the guys up one hour ago!!" I yelled, "I bet they're still in the courts practicing like the day has no end. Aren't they a little too harsh for their immature bodies?"

* * *

While I was looking for a bench to sit on and draw, I almost accidentally stepped on Akutagawa-senpai, who was sleeping so peacefully. Ootori was taking a short break and sat beside me. I found out then that he, too, had his own sketchpad materials in his bag.

"So, did you and Shishido-san make a plan?" He asked after drinking water.

"I don't think so. It's impossible to get into a decent conversation with that guy." And then I mumbled, "Except if you talk about dogs or music."

He gave a slight chuckle, "I've never really noticed that. He's seems normal to talk to."

"Fine, Ootori, tell me something you talk about other than dogs and music." I said.

"Hmm, tennis and daily stuff that we do." He replied.

"That's normal stuff. Have you ever gotten into a deep conversation with the guy?"

"Uh, one time I remember he said something he was troubled about." He grinned, "I guess he just wanted someone to talk to at that time."

"Maybe you two really are extremely close buddies." I sighed.

"Ootori, you're playing!" Atobe called out.

"Yes!" he replied in return.

Hiyoshi was finished with his turn and was busy wiping his sweat off. I moved closer to him. He looked really serious, and pretty frightening. But the tension has to be removed.

"Oi, Hiyoshi!" I said, while slapping his back, "How's practice?"

"Don't surprise me. It's not funny." He said.

"Oh, uh... okay..." I uttered, "Sooooo, how is practice?"

"It's the same as the usual."

_What is the usual?_ I thought, _it's not like I go to the boys' tennis practice. _I sighed; it's sometimes hopeless once I start a talk with Hiyoshi. He's just so hard to understand but still so mature. "How's the gekukujou thing going on?" I suddenly asked.

"Hm?" he looked at me, his towel around his neck, "I'm working hard." And then he sat on one of the benches nearby. He clearly didn't want to get into a conversation with me.

I returned to my original seat. Akutagawa-senpai was finally awake and was doing some stretches. I had realized that I rarely spoke to him. But let's not bother about that now; all I have to worry about is my plan. How do I tell these seniors about the Ryou-Risa fake couple? I mean, I don't really think they would accept such a feign relationship. Besides, won't it bother their progress to the championship? Gosh! What have I brought Shishido into? I'm such a selfish bastard!

Did I just call myself a bastard? Damn me...

"Fukayama, you're here." Shishido said. He, along with Oshitari-senpai, had finished their turn in the practice. They were both perspiring a lot. Drenched in sweat, they both looked like they took a bath.

"What brings you here?" Oshitari asked.

"I need to talk to all of you guys." I replied, "Shishido especially."

"Is this about last night? Sorry, I'm not playing along." He rejected.

"Wait, you have to. It's payback for your stupidity in your failed plan." I demanded.

"My stupidity? It was just that that girl was too clever. She must have already found out the moment she saw both of us." he defended himself.

"Then why didn't you think of some way to counter attack her. You didn't need to give up. Gosh, Shishido, you didn't even bother to fight. You just gave up too easily. You guys hardly had any exchanged of words. I didn't hear an argument at all. All I recall was that you were defeated miserably." I pointed out.

"Defeated? Fine, fine, be that way, Risa. I don't care. I just don't care." He raised his arms, "You can play along with your plan about this Takahiro guy, but I won't be part of it."

"Like I said, you HAVE to. Your stupid plan from last time didn't work. You used me as if I was some easy toy to play with. Sorry, Shishido, I am not. Now it's time to get payback for that idiocy you showed me and whether you like it or not, you are going through this plan with me." I argued.

He gave out a heavy sigh. He looked around for a second. His gaze seemed to have landed on Atobe. I saw Atobe give a nod. Shishido's furious eyes turned back to mine. He grabbed my arm and pulled me with great force. I felt like I was taken away by some rapist or something. What has happened to my life?

I found myself outside the tennis courts and near the gate of the school. Shishido looked tired but he, too, looked very angry.

"So, what do you plan? I play your fake boyfriend? Fukayama, we've done this once and I don't want to do it again!" He yelled.

"Can't you do something in exchange for what I did for you? It's not easy playing your fake girlfriend, for goodness sake. And Minako was frying me. She was pushing me so hard that night. I didn't know what to do. There you were, right beside me, not even doing anything that would save yourself. What the hell went through that head of yours?" I replied.

"I was thinking hard!"

"You were thinking? If I knew, you were probably thinking about how hot she was. She was irresistible to you." I breathed out.

"No!" he refused.

"That's a lie." I declared.

We were both silent. I sighed. I looked at him; he was staring at the ground we were stepping on. I wondered what was going on inside that head of his. Where was that strong-headed kid? Where was that determined little bastard? What happened to my old Shishido-senpai? Here stands before me, a desperate little chicken. He looks nothing like the Shishido Ryou I fancied.

"Minako was right, huh? I am filthy. I actually used you just to satisfy myself." I mumbled. I faced the gate, held on tight to my bag with my sketch materials and walked. Truly this day was not my saving day. I'll have to face Takahiro and tell him I broke up with Shishido. In the end, Takahiro will stalk me and be the worst nightmare that has ever happened to me.

I'm miserable....

"Minako said you were filthy!" I heard someone yell. Shishido was talking. Footsteps were heading towards me. I turned around. "She said you were filthy?" He held on tight to my wrist and stared at me. His face seemed really near me. I couldn't reply right away, but he looked desperate.

"Uh, yeah..."

"How could she!" she uttered.

I blushed.

"Risa, let's do this. I'll play this role as your boyfriend right in front of Mikagami Takahiro and Atobe Minako." He announced. His sudden change of mind took me aback. It seems like he's taking things against Minako. Does he hate her that much?

"Wha- what? A-are y-y-you sure?" I stuttered.

He nodded. His hands glided down my wrist and rested on my palm. He held on tight to it. "And this time, I won't give up!"

* * *

Chapter 11 coming sooon...


	11. Risa and Ryou Again

**REMEMBER ME**

**Chapter eleven: Risa and Ryou Again!**

"We should go to the tennis matches for the nationals." I heard one of the girls yell as I entered the classroom.

"Let's cheer for Atobe-sama!" Another one announced.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!" They all yelled.

For a first day of the new semester, it was pretty noisy. Today, Takahiro would enter into Hyotei. Today, the Risa-Ryou relationship is valid. And today, I am officially going to die...

Oh, so what happened after Shishido announced that our fake relationship was back on track? We returned to the tennis practice, of course. When we had told them of our weird relationship, they wanted reasons.

Shishido said his Minako reason and halfway through I felt that he was embarrassed. I told them about how mad I was at Takahiro and how much I hated him, too. Ootori had helped me explain. He was a savior. Mukahi-senpai had no rejections in the plan and so did Akutagawa-senpai, I think. Mukahi-senpai actually thought it was really cool.

We took quite some time in explaining before Oshitari-senpai and Hiyoshi would agree with the plan. "I beg of you please help us." I told them.

"In the end, both of you won't even survive this. There is a possibility that both of you would have to continue that relationship until Fukayama graduates." Oshitari explained.

"I know, but that's why you guys have to be there!" I defended.

"It's a weird plan, I don't like it." Hiyoshi commented.

"Wakashi, we just need your support." Shishido-senpai said.

"But won't this seem interesting, guys? Shishido Ryou is in a relationship with a girl." Atobe declared. "If things go well, you will be rewarded. I should support you, right, Kabaji?"

"Usu!" Kabaji replied in an instant.

And you know what happens when Atobe declares something; everyone else has to agree with him.

* * *

"Minako just entered the room, Fukayama." Ootori whispered. We were talking to each other about the home economics homework given over the summer. "Remember, we are all here to support you and Shishido-san."

I nodded, "Thank you."

Minako was nearing my table. Her goddess beauty was the center of attention again. The way she walked shocked all the girls in the class, she was a model in the making or probably something higher. We were all watching her. Even Ootori and I.

"So, do you plan to stare at me the whole time?" She asked both of us. It had somehow awoken us up in our weird trance, "I need to talk to you. Go outside with me."

"Oh, uh, sure." I said, standing up shakily.

Outside was a lot more silent compared to inside. I didn't like the silence. It seemed like someone was listening, but clearly no one was.

"So, I hear you and Ryou are together now, again." She grinned, "Are you guys joking with me?" She suddenly chuckled, "is this real? Or you're faking again."

"It's real." I lied and said confidently, "He confessed to me over the summer."

"Stop lying."

"I'm not. Go tell Ryou, yourself. Or even Atobe. They all know." I said.

"My cousin was the one who told me. I can't believe he even announced it to me. He sounded so happy." She was biting her nail suddenly. Was she nervous? "But remember, I'm breaking that relationship of yours." She hit me in the chest and walked back in the classroom.

I breathed out. "That was hard."

"But it was good." I heard Ootori say. "Just don't ever forget that story we made up, ok?"

I tried to recall that dinner we had in Atobe's residence. That was where we made the plan.

* * *

"So, I have to make this clear. The person who confessed would be Shishido." I said. We were seated in one of Atobe's big tables. It was already 19:00. We had just finished dinner and we were busy talking about the fake relationship.

"Yes, and it was at nighttime, the day before your birthday." Ootori continued. I wrote it down in a notebook.

"I came from a jog, passed by her house, gave her that thing on her cellphone right now, and confessed to her." Shishido continued.

Oshitari came in next, "Risa hesitated but in the end said yes. A day after, you returned to the house to greet her for her birthday and take her out for dinner. That was when Takahiro came in."

"Risa tells Takahiro both of you guys are together" Mukahi-senpai said, "you go out that night for dinner in that Italian Restaurant. Nothing fun happens."

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"In reality, you guys just walked Ryou's dog, right?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah, that night, we walked the dog and bought him some food. There was no dinner." I said. "Well, whatever, continue the story Hiyoshi."

"Hmm, fine, during summer while Shishido is out practicing, Risa would be busy drawing him." Hiyoshi said.

"Show us the drawings, Risa." Mukahi ordered. I got my sketch pad from my bag which was under the table.

I opened it to the page, "There are only three drawings. Just pass it around." I passed it to the person next to me, Shishido-senpai. "Oh, by the way, Atobe, I just finished that painting you ordered. I'll give it to you tomorrow, I guess."

"That wouldn't be a problem. If you want, I can get someone to pick it up." He offered.

"That would be fine, too."

In the background, I could hear the other regulars say something about how good the drawing looks. I was being praised in my presence. I felt so happy.

"I'll continue the story, other than drawing Shishido, they have been getting to know each other." Atobe said, "Eating in parks, watching movies and buying CDs were the usual things for the two of you."

"So, so, it's the get to know Shishido Ryou time!" Akutagawa-senpai yelled. He seemed especially happy. "Birthday!"

"September 29" I answered. I had to memorize his profile while they were practicing.

"Height, weight and blood type" Oshitari-senpai asked.

"172 cm, 60 kg and Blood type B"

"Favorite food" Mukahi-senpai asked.

"That would be a Cheese Sandwich and mint chewing gum which he keeps in his bag all the time. And that is something I am supposed to love like crazy because of Shishido." I replied.

"Correct!" Mukahi congratulated.

"Father's occupation" Hiyoshi asked.

"An elementary teacher"

"Best subject and worst subject" Ootori asked.

"Best would be Geography and History while he is bad in geometry and English." I replied.

"Favorite book and movie" Shishido asked.

"Uh, you read music magazines and you love Star Wars." I replied, looking at him intently. He gently smirked.

"Anything else you know?" Atobe asked. I placed the picture of the paper Shishido wrote on in my head.

"He likes listening to western rock music and usually buys CDs and magazines. He walks the dog extremely early in the morning and reads in the convenience store. He likes playing billiards and is good in poker and bowling and he hates his homeroom teacher, Kobayashi-sensei." I recited.

"Anything else?" Atobe asked.

"Did I say he likes the colors red and purple and that he be can usually found in the school store and the infirmary?" I asked.

They all shook their head, "That's a good job, Risa!" was what I got as congratulations.

"Your turn Shishido-san."

"Let's do this!" He said.

"Birthday" I started.

"October 16" he replied immediately.

"Favorite food" Ootori came in next

"She likes eating Pizza and chocolate."

"Favorite movie and book" Oshitari asked.

"She loves watching weird over romantic romance movies and would rather not read any book. She says she gets bored easily but has seemed to like chick flicks lately." He answered.

"What do you mean by weird and over romantic? Of course it's romantic, it's a romance movie!" I hit his head. "At least I read a book lately."

"Alright, alright! Just don't let me watch any of those!" he said.

Everyone laughed. "Father's occupation." Atobe asked.

"He manages a company alongside your dad." He replied.

"Best and worst subject" Akutagawa-senpai asked.

"She thinks she's good at the subjects Japanese and Literature and she's extremely bad in Math and History."

"Anything you want to add, Ryou?" Mukahi-senpai asked.

"She likes playing with her dog and can watch a movie until three AM. She likes listening to Orange Range a lot and has always wanted to see a concert. She plays the piano and is good in painting or sketching. She likes the colors red and white and loves eating deserts in the new ice cream shop that opened." He said.

"That's a good job for both of you!"

That night was an example of a fun night...

* * *

"Hey, Risa-chan!" A certain irritating, annoying voice echoed behind me. Who else could it be but Mr. Mikagami Takahiro himself.

"Whoa, who's the hot guy, Risa?" a classmate of mine asked.

"You never said you knew someone this hot. Are you guys together?" another one asked.

"No! We are so not together." I turned to Takahiro, "What do you want?"

"It's my first day in Hyotei, I wanted a tour." He said.

"Go give yourself a tour. I need to meet someone right now." I replied.

"Is this that Shishido guy? Meet him up later. We haven't talked to each other lately." He held my arm, "Let's talk, Risa."

"What's to talk about?" I tried to pull my arm away.

"You, me, I don't know. Anything you want to talk about, let's just talk. We've just met" He said, and held on tighter. "Talk to me."

"Taka-chan!" I shrieked.

"You said my nickname. I never thought you would actually call me that." He was shocked. I was surprised, too. But it somehow slipped off my tongue. "You know, Risa, things could always work out for both of us. Break up with Shishido guy."

"You and Shishido-senpai are together?" The two girls with me asked. I had suddenly forgotten of their existence. Darn it! Now Shishido and I have to play that role in front of the whole school. This is going to be extremely weird.

"Yeah, we are." I managed to say even while being held on so tightly. "He confessed last summer."

"You should have told us! That's great, Risa! When was your first date?" they asked. Gradually, Takahiro let go of me. He watched turn away from him and answer the girls their question. They seemed so happy. I thought that my classmates would have gotten angry at me or something but it seems to be alright. Now, this officially means the heavens have finally opened up to me.

"Risa! You were taking too long." Shishido appeared from behind the girls. My classmates separated from each other and formed a space for him to enter. He walked in between them and moved in closer to me. "Choutarou and I are going to practice, are you coming?" He looked to my back. "Mikagami"

"Ah, Shishido, it's unfortunate that we aren't in the same class." Takahiro said. "But I'm glad that we've met."

"Che, just don't go around grabbing Risa away." He demanded.

"I promise I will never do that." He raised his arms.

_You liar! You just did that to me right now!_, I thought, _Hey wait, Shishido is playing his role really well, today. I wonder what's gotten into him. Must be the time when I told him Minako said that I was filthy. _I mentally sighed. "Hey Ryou, let's go!" I reached out for his hand and waved to my classmates.

We held hands until we were not visible to my classmates and Takahiro. I was the first to let go."Hey, you've been acting your part out really well. What's gotten you all pumped up suddenly?"

"You, I guess." He said while fixing his cap.

"Me?" I asked and blushed.

"I meant that the things you told me that day hit me. I did give up. I was defeated. I lost. And that isn't something I'm very much proud of." He replied.

"You've matured quite quickly, Senpai." I commented.

"You would have to call me Ryou. Somehow my whole class found out we were together." He reminded.

"Sure, Ryou" I punched his right arm.

"You'd have to hit harder, if you want to injure me." He said.

"I'm not planning to do that. Besides, you're already injured enough. Every time I see you, you're always messed up or something."

"That must be because of the harsh training that Choutarou and I have been doing. By the way, you want some gum. I just bought a new one a while ago." He pulled out the gum from his bag and handed me one. I took it from him.

"Thanks!" I said, and threw it into my mouth. "Dude, isn't this a little too super minty."

"I wanted to try something new. Is it too much? I haven't tried it yet." He asked.

"Too minty!" I yelled.

"How's the couple?" Mukahi-senpai yelled from afar.

"They're here! They're here!" I heard Akutagawa-senpai say. He was jumping around so gleefully.

I waved to all of them, "I thought you said that you and Choutarou are the only ones training."

"A change of plans. They just don't want to leave us alone. It's so annoying." I heard him mumble.

"So, how are things, Ryou?" Oshitari asked.

"They're fine." He replied as he took out his jacket.

"How about Risa? How are things with Risa, Ryou?" Mukahi-senpai jumped on Shishido.

"Fine! Go ask, Risa!" he yelled.

"Hey, how did my class find out that you guys were together? Did you announce it, Atobe?" Mukahi asked.

"Yes, I did. Are there any problems?" Atobe replied.

"There are!" I heard Shishido answer. "They just get on harassing with me questions. It was too irritating."

They were all warming up, stretching and jogging around. They did the usual stuff. I pulled out my sketch pad. Inside was another picture of the Hyotei regulars. Only this time, they were all solo candid shots. There was a picture of Choutarou on the piano, Hiyoshi doing his enbu pose, Mukahi sleeping on top of the roof, Oshitari reading a book, Kabaji in a classroom, Shishido listening to music, and Atobe sitting on one of the sofas in the student council room. My job for today was to connect all these pictures into one page. It was a collage, but this time I had to draw all of it. This looked like a fun thing to do.

* * *

"So, you're saying that you're going to walk me home every single day?" I clarified.

"Yes, yes, how many times do I have to repeat that?" He said.

"You don't have to go that far." I said.

"Then how do I protect you? How do I make sure Minako won't do anything bad to you? How would I know if Takahiro won't hurt you?" He uttered.

"Ryou…"

He stopped walking and held onto my hand. "I'm serious."

* * *

A/N: He's serious!!!!!!!!1


	12. The Stupid Sticky Situation

**REMEMBER ME**

**Chapter Twelve: The Stupid Sticky Situation**

"I'm serious."

His voice echoed in my head on and on and on. What was he serious about anyway? Our relationship? He told me himself that this was nothing to be serious about. It was just a show to keep two people away from our lives. Minako and Takahiro. There was nothing real about it.

"Why can't it just be real?" I mumbled.

"Did you say something, Fukayama Risa?" the professor looked at me. All the students had their heads turned toward me. "Do you want to share?"

"Huh? No, I wasn't saying anything." I replied after a few staring moments.

"Well, then back to the subject."

Gosh, how can I slack off during English class? I hardly know the language and here I am daydreaming about Shishido. I'm thinking about a relationship that doesn't exist in real life. And I'm listening to his voice replay and rewind over and over again. For once, why can't I be serious about my studies? I'm going to high school soon and then to College.

Wait, I'm not listening to the teacher anymore. Gah! I need some sort of brain vitamin!

"Why did the professor call your attention awhile ago during English class?" Choutarou asked. It was lunch break. Thank goodness there was such a thing as lunch break! I reckon my brain would have exploded if nothing existed.

"I was murmuring something. It's not my fault I didn't know that the professor had a super sensitive hearing sense." I answered while munching on the lunch that my mom had packed this morning.

"You should learn from your mistakes from last time, Fukayama." He adviced, "He's heard you yell in between classes, spotted you throw notes to a classmate, found you scribbling in your notebook, and even saw you sleeping. There is a reason for his ears, eyes and nose to be watching you."

"Nose? It's not like he can smell what I'm doing, right?"

"He has an eye behind his head, there's nothing else that can surprise me." He replied.

"Ootori, you're weird."

He chuckled.

"This seems like a fun table." A sexy voice suddenly uttered behind me. Once again, all the girls in the class had their chats in the minimum volume. This aura looked and sounded extremely familiar.

"Shishido-san" Ootori stood up, "do you want anything?"

"Or do you want to talk to me again?" I added to the question.

"Risa, got it right this time." He looked at me, "come with me for a second." I nodded my head. This time, I shouldn't act like I don't want to do it because right now we're playing as a couple. We aren't just senpai and kouhai, we are a girl and boy connected by a deep relationship. That is the stupid sticky situation we are in right now.

He had brought me to the school cafeteria. Obviously, I had just finished my lunch. This meant that I was full. What was the reason for him to bring me to the cafeteria? I looked around, there was no sign of Minako or Takahiro. I searched some more; I found no Atobe or any other regular. There was no one in here that was connected to Shishido, this relationship and me. We continued to walk.

"Why are we here?" I asked. "You've finished eating, right?"

"Yeah" was his only reply.

"Senpai?"

"What?" he sounded furious. Not seeing his expression frightened me. Was he going into some tantrum again? "Give me your hand."

"Uh, ok…" I raised my left hand close to him. He took it with his right hand. They were cold. I could imagine his face very pale but Shishido just can't have a pale face. He never looks afraid, frightened. What's going on? "Shishido, what's wrong?" I placed my other hand on top of the back of his palm. I, then, stopped walking. He wanted to continue walking but I had stopped him. "Tell me…" I said in my most reassuring voice.

He finally turned around. The wind blew hard. I had just realized that after walking through the cafeteria, we had used a door to enter the back of the school. Shishido wasn't pale. He didn't look scared at all. He even managed to give me a slight smirk.

"Why are your hands cold? Anything you're scared about?" I asked.

"I'm just wondering…" he finally started, "what I said a few days back about protecting you and all…" his words stopped. He looked down and held on to his cap. My palms were warming his hand.

"They've left me confused." I said, "its surprising…"

"So, it did surprise you." He said, "It surprised me, too."

"Is that why your hand's extremely cold?" I asked. He pulled his hand away from mine and gazed at his.

"I don't know." He reverted back into his Shishido self. "And don't try to act all comfortable with me."

"Oi, it wasn't my fault I held on to your hand. You asked for it yourself!" I reminded him.

"That doesn't matter! Remember this. When I tell you to do something as disgusting as holding my hand, don't even bother listening." He said, "Why can't girls understand something as simple as that? We're just here pretending we're together and here you are thinking that you can get inside my head that easily."

"I can't do anything when I'm curious. Besides, Shishido-senpai, you're hands were extremely cold. Of course, I had to ask!" I replied.

"But the problem was that you were too curious that you didn't even care about what I was thinking. Damn it, what you do made me spill too much things out. It's all your fault we're back in this situation." He said, he looked a little embarrassed at first but then he changed back into looking so proud.

"It's your fault that I got the idea in my head!" I yelled.

"Don't blame this on other people!" he yelled back.

We then heard someone clear his throat. We looked to our side and found Atobe-senpai and Kabaji. Kabaji was carrying around Akutagawa-senpai. "It seems the lovers are fighting. Is there anything we can do, Kabaji?"

"Usu!" his monotonic reply came.

"Geki dasa daze…" I heard Shishido-senpai mumble.

"I never really thought that I would see them quarrel again." It was Oshitari's voice. He was right behind me, Mukahi-senpai was beside him.

"That looked fun…"

"Oi! Can you guys stop appearing in the middle of our conversation?" Shishido said.

"But your loud voices were just an annoyance to me that I had to come and see." Atobe replied, "it seems that I haven't missed anything uninteresting."

"I'm going back." I muttered, "Class will start soon. Besides, I don't want to be in between another argument. I feel like my day has been ruined. See you guys around."

-

"So, what part of the story am I in?" Hiyoshi intervened. I was telling him about how annoying Shishido was. Don't ask me why he ended up being the one I turned to. Ootori suddenly got lost and I was stuck with Hiyoshi because we take the same ride home. Oh, that's funny, I just remembered Shishido telling me that he would walk me home. What an idiot. He left the school on his own.

"You're not in it, Hiyoshi? Don't you get it? For now, you're playing as Ootori Choutarou because I need to tell him something, but he's not here. You have to play his part very well." I repeated.

"I know that part. It gets tiring when you just scream Shishido-senpai's name again and again." He complained.

"Of course I have to say his name again and again. He's the subject of the story!"

"For once, can you not yell." He said.

I pouted.

"Oh, this looks like a happy couple." A voice said right in front of us. Hiyoshi and I looked at the suspect.

"Takahiro…" I mumbled.

"Yo, Risa!" he raised his arm, "Is this another boyfriend of yours?"

"No, of course not!" I waved my arms around. "It's only Ryou and it will only be Ryou."

"It's always Ryou this, Ryou that." He murmured, he looked at his left. Someone came out from the restaurant he was eating in. "What do you think Minako? Are you jealous? Their relationship is getting better and better."

My eyes were larger than ever. What was Atobe Minako doing with Takahiro? Since when were they close? Somehow, something is wrong here. I know it. They must be planning something.

"I noticed that they are getting closer." She replied, "but not close enough to show me that they love each other. They might be faking it again. Mikagami, don't believe their lies." Her eyes were more conceited. She was clearly being the snobbish person that she was. "Liars like her shouldn't have people like Shishido or even you."

"Don't be so mean, Minako. Risa still deserves a dignity." Takahiro answered.

I hated it. I hated it that they were both ganging up on us. I hated the fact that I was hated. I didn't like it. My eyes turned watery for some reason.

"Is she going to cry, Mikagami?" Minako asked sarcastically.

"Who knows?"

Then I felt warm teardrops fall down my cheeks. I was being too emotional. There's nothing to cry about but why am I crying? Was it because I was insulted? Because I was called a liar? Because I'm hated?

"Sorry to interrupt, but Atobe told me to do this." Hiyoshi spoke. I looked into his eyes. They were the same calm eyes that I've seen. What did Atobe tell him to do? And in one swift motion of his right arm, his hand punched Takahiro's cheek. Taka fell on the floor. Hiyoshi was gripping his hand tight. "I've never tried that, maybe I shouldn't try it next time."

My tears suddenly stopped. "Atobe is such an idiot."

"Our captain will always be like that." I heard him mumble.

* * *

A/n: I know this took me years to update, I'm really sorry. But there is another unfortunate and sad news that I have to share with all of you. I have decided to sacrifice Anime for the next six months for the price of something. This sacrifice starts today, thus, from now on, I will not enter fanfiction for anime reasons or watch or read anything related to anime. Therefore, until something satisfies my sacrifice, I will not be updating. If by some miracle, I updated within the six months, then I think, I have given up from the sacrifice... which I will most certainly not do. I am so sorry that this chapter could not satisfy you completely. I am so sorry!

You can send me words of encouragement though because I'm taking the different entrance exams for the schools. Wish me luck! And once again... I'm sorry!


	13. He's Mine

**REMEMBER ME**

**Chapter thirteen: He's Mine**

"You really punched him?" Mukahi-senpai asked once more.

Hiyoshi nodded.

Today is not a school day. Today is not a free day. Today is the beginning of the national tournament. Hyotei will be playing against a pack of idiots until they reach the finals. But can they really get into the finals? Oh well, who cares about that.

I could hear the crowd around us scream the cheer "Katsu wa no Hyotei" again and again. For one thing, I know this is going to be one loud crowd. I already feel embarrassed of being part of a school that screams this cheer as if they were so proud of it. What would happen if Hyotei doesn't actually win? Doesn't that just make the cheer kind of stupid?

"So you really did what I told you to do?" Atobe asked. His voice had managed to stop me in the middle of my thoughts. He's got this annoying but charismatic voice that one can't help but stop whatever they do and listen. Sucks, huh?

Hiyoshi looked at me for a second. Apparently, he didn't like it that he was the center of the conversation. "Yeah, I punched him on his left cheek." He replied while looking straight at Shishido.

We then heard the announcers saying that the game was starting in ten minutes and that all the teams should be in their designated courts. We continued to walk to the court for the first match. I sat on one of the seats around. The Hyotei tennis players warmed up for a short while. I then felt someone tap me in the shoulders.

"Yo, Risa-chan!" It was Mikagami Takahiro. I didn't greet him in return. I just turned away pretending he wasn't there. He sat beside me. How could he? Did he just suddenly forget that he made me cry and that Hiyoshi punched him? Man, this guy has just too much pride and believes in himself too much. "So, you're not going to say anything?"

I didn't bother answering. I felt him move closer to me. I wanted to move away but that was already impossible. There was already another student sitting beside me. Damn it, I should have sat much closer to the court. I stayed in my position and didn't move. I was trying to concentrate on the game that was playing. But it was impossible. I felt so weird. I could hear Taka's breaths. Was he that close that I could actually hear him breathing?

I continued to concentrate on the match that was playing. And then I felt something crawling down my arm, and cling to my hand. What else could it be but Taka's hand.

"Let me go." I whispered.

"So, you finally planned to talk, huh." He whispered back. I tried to pull away but his grasp was strong and hard. "I'm not going to let you go. Especially because I've let you go for so long. I can't afford to lose you anymore."

"Shut up." I whispered as I tried to struggle away from his hand.

"You know, I have a question. And this time I don't want you to lie." His hand held on tighter. I felt like my hand was suffocating. "You know I can tell when you lie."

I gulped in hard. What was this idiot going to say?

"Do you really like this Shishido guy?"

I watched Shishido sitting down in his area of the court. He seemed so calm as if the opponent was no one to be scared of. Well, of course, he wasn't going to be scared. He's Shishido. He never freaks out. Nothing can stop him from being so cool. As I stared at him, I found him staring back at me. He looked surprised. His eyes travelled from mine to Takahiro's. From there I could see that he looked furious. Or maybe, I was just dreaming. Maybe I just wanted him to look like that. Maybe I just wanted him to feel at least a little jealousy.

"I love him." I smiled at Shishido. I guess he hadn't seen it because I found him concentrating on the match. "I really love him."

His hand let go of mine. I sighed heavily. Man, that guy held on too tight he was taking away all the air away from me. I never realized it but as soon as Takahiro let go, Shishido-senpai was in the court. Before he started the game, I found him looking at me. He removed his hat for a moment, disheveled his hair, returned the cap and concentrated on the game. The game didn't last long. As expected of Hyotei, even in the nationals, they seem like the greatest team ever created. Come to think of it, aren't they sort of fighting the best of the best? I just realized, how extremely lucky Hyotei actually is. Maybe, from time to time, I should notice the greatness of this school.

After he shook the hands of the opponent, he returned to the coach and told him a few words before he continued to jog with Ootori. I stood up from my seat and left Takahiro all alone. He seemed to be in a daze after I told him my answer. I don't think he ever saw it coming. Besides, I guess it wasn't so hard to say anymore. It is the truth and I do really feel it. If only, Shishido would notice it.

I walked to a vending machine and bought a drink. I sat on one of the benches and started drawing a bird I saw on a tree. As I began, I couldn't stop. That's how it always was and always will be. I guess everyone's noticed that already. I get really into what I love – drawing. Unless, of course, some hot and sexy voice interrupts me while I was drawing.

"Choutarou! You're running too fast!" It was Mr. Hot Guy

"It's not my fault my legs are longer." He said in between heavy breathing.

"Man, I'm tired." I heard the reply. The pair was coming closer. "Let's stop when we see the vending machine." I instantly turned to look at the machine. They were going to stop jogging once they reached this point.

As soon as I looked again to where the voices came from, I found the two breathing heavily. They were looking at the ground, hands holding onto their knees. I left my drawing materials on the bench, stood up and got two drinks from the vendo machine. I rushed it a little because I didn't want the two of them to see me. I wanted there to be some drama. I wanted them to be breathing heavily and then I would seem like the angel who sent them a great drink.

But what I plan never works.

"Did you watch the game?" I heard Shishido ask from behind me. The drinks came down, I bent and picked them up. I raised them to the two players and threw one to teach of them.

I nodded my head. "Yeah, the game was pretty fast. You beat them in like a flick of my finger."

Ootori scratched the back of my head, "Don't praise us that much. We still have a lot more opponents to face."

"I know." I smiled at him. The smile was glued to my face until I turned to Shishido. When he found me smiling at him, he looked down right away and made the cap cover his face. My heart skipped a beat when I saw him look at me for one second.

"Uh, I'll leave you two. I'll head first to Atobe." I heard Ootori say. I turned to him and nodded.

"Sure, I'll continue to cheer you guys on." I answered.

"Oh, wait, I'm going with you." Shishido said. Ootori looked at him a little surprised. It's as if they had planned something. I didn't understand anything.

"But you said…" The younger boy started but was interrupted by the Shishido slapping his back.

"I didn't say anything." He replied with a big grin on his face.

I watched as the commotion happened. But I didn't want them to leave. Or well, I didn't want Shishido to leave. After saying how I felt for him to Takahiro I felt like I was obligated to tell Shishido, too. But when can I tell him? What happens if I tell him now? Would it affect the games after?

I didn't know what to do anymore. But I didn't want him to get away from my sight. I didn't want him to be away from me. So, I just called him out. Just like that.

"Shishido!" I yelled. He wasn't too far from me but whenever I talk to Shishido I always felt like I had to scream. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

His arm was on the shoulder of Ootori. They looked at each other for a second. I saw Ootori hit Shishido on the rib. If I heard correctly, I think I heard Ootori say "go." But maybe that was just one of my hallucinations.

Shishido walked towards me when I noticed that I had wanted him to stop. My heart was pumping faster than ever. I could feel my cheeks warm up. I was sweating ten times more than usual. I wanted to yell "stop" at that very moment, but I wanted him to be in front of him. I wanted him to talk to me.

"What is it?" He was a foot away from me, or probably more. I couldn't tell. I was never really good at measuring.

"Thanks" was the first thing that came out of my mouth.

He looked surprised. "For what?" came his reply.

I thought for a second until an answer came. "One, for cutting you hair." I grinned.

He touched his hair for a moment and then looked back at me.

"Two" I said while raising two fingers, "for passing by my house during my birthday. I mean, seriously, you could have just dropped it but you really bothered to call me out and see me. Thank you!"

He was staring back at me, now. Emotionless, like everything I said had not bothered him at all.

"And three, for saying that you wanted to protect me. And that you were serious." I stopped, refreshing the moment that had happened, "thanks for making me feel safe for a second."

His head was bent down. He removed his hand with his left hand and touched his hair with his right. "I just didn't want to make you feel safe for that second."

"Huh?" he still wasn't looking at me. What did he mean by that?

"I wanted to make you feel safe every single day of your life. I wanted to protect you. That's why I didn't like it when I found out that it was Hiyoshi who go to punch Mikagami. I felt as If he took my place for that day. I felt like I had done nothing to protect you from that guy. I felt like I was just there for show." He shook his head, and then looked at me, "but I have done anything."

I looked back at his troubled eyes. He's lying. He has done so much. He's made me love someone. He's made me feel protected. He's made me feel like someone.

"Ryou, can I ask you something?"

"What?"

I've always been wondering, but I never actually bothered to actually ask. "Why did you pick me to become your fake girlfriend when you Minako confessed to you? Why me?"

It took him quite some time before he could answer. He told me to sit on the bench. I did as told and he sat beside me. When we settled down he replied, "Because you were the only girl I could entrust with such a hard task."

Oh, so that was it. There were no romantic thoughts behind it or un-Shishido like reasons. He thought it through, and he thought well. He was just thinking of a perfect girl who could play the role well and not fall in love with him. He almost got it right. If only, I didn't fall in love.

"That's all?" I asked suddenly, just wishing that there was more.

His head was faced down again.

"I guess there's more." He replied.

I looked at him. "Really?" I asked immediately.

"Risa?" He stared at me, deep in my eyes. He looked as if he was seeing through me. I just wanted to close my eyes, praying that he wouldn't hear my heart beat going ten times faster and ten times louder.

"There was one more reason as to why I chose you."

I closed my mouth waiting for him to reply.

"Because I just wanted to be with you." He first murmured. But I heard every single word. "I didn't understand it at first, but whenever I see you with Ootori, I felt like he was one lucky guy. But when he said that he had nothing to do with you, I thought that maybe I could get to know you more. The chance came when Minako came. I thought maybe that was the perfect time to be with you more, just so that Minako would stop bothering me. But…" he stopped talking, and then yelled"Argh!" while covering his face."

I raised one eyebrow. What was this guy doing?

He breathed heavily. "Geki dasa daze. Freak, I memorized this. I got this." He mumbled. Amazing, my hearing senses are getting better each and every day.

He looked at me and then continue where he left off. "I never thought that she would confess. And when she confessed, I blurted out that I was going out with someone. It was almost the same way as how you blurted out that both of us were going out in front of Mikagami."

I didn't realize that he was going to say so many words. I didn't realize that he was going to say such things. It suddenly took me back to the first time he took me the amusement part to tell me his plan about me being his girlfriend.

"And before I realized it, I broke off the agreement. You were right back then, I gave up. But you gave me a second chance when Mikagami came into the picture. You made me realize that I can be with you again."

"But you didn't want to be together with me at first until I told you that Minako told me I was filthy." I reminded him.

"I just thought that maybe I didn't deserve someone like you."

I blushed.

"Before I realized it, we were so close to each other. I had vowed to protect you and that I would save you from those two idiots."

I looked at his reddening face. I just noticed how heated up this guy was getting. And I had just found out that instead of me confessing, this guy was pouring everything out.

But well, I didn't want all the glory to be given to him.

"Ryou?"

"Yeah?" He still didn't face me. His face must have been too red.

"Look at me, would you?"

He looked at me right away. He looked embarrassed like he wasn't his normal Shishido self. He was never like this.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"I really like you, Ryou."

I didn't know what his reaction would be but one thing was for sure I didn't see it coming.

His hands were holding on to my tiny neck. His face glued to mine. His lips touching mine softly. This guy actually loved me this much he couldn't hold back. What an idiot. Hey, I can actually yell to the world: SHISHIDO RYOU IS MINE!

* * *

A/N: What a way to start my return from the sacrifice. Finally! Finally! They actually truly like each other!!!

Hey, I missed ya'll!! The whole Remember Me crew missed ya'll! Thanks for all the support! I didn't get all the results for the exams, but I passed one school so far. My sacrifice was over a week ago but I couldn't update since I had a quarterly exams to bother with. Don't forget to Review!


	14. It's Officially Not A Lie

**Remember Me**

**Chapter 14: It's Officially Not a Lie**

"It's official?" Those were the first words Mukahi-senpai, Oshitari-senpai and Ootori said when the day ended.

I nodded my head while Shishido just scratched his.

"Great job, Ryou." Atobe said, "Now, you won't have a hard time lying to Minako."

"I've never had a hard time lying to her. It's been easy." He replied immediately.

"Stop lying." I nudged him. "It's so clear when you lie."

"Shut up"

I grinned. It seemed as if arguing with him was a way for us to get closer. Ironic, huh? I can't believe it myself. But if you think about it, the first time we actually got acquainted, we had an argument right away.

"It's true, Ryou." I replied.

"I know how to lie, Risa!" he yelled.

"Sure. Whatever." I waved my hands in the air. "So, tell me you hate me."

Everyone stared at me. My gosh, these people just don't get what goes inside a girl's mind. Of course that was the only way to know if a guy can lie. And would you look at that. Shishido can't even say anything. He's stunned by my dare. He's frozen.

"Geki dasa daze"

"That was genius." Mukahi-senpai said.

"I know right." I answered.

"Alright, everybody. Play times over. Although I'd love to see Ryou say it, we're obviously running out of time. Continue practicing as soon as you get home." Atobe said. "Let's go, Kabaji."

And of course, you know what Kabaji would say. "Usu!"

I mentally laughed. That's crazy. When can this guy actually say more than just one word? Is it even possible? Can he even say more than just one word? Wow, Kabaji is nuts!

"Choutarou, Risa, let's go!" I heard Shishido say. It's the first time he actually said both our names in the same sentence. I mean, you know, he actually acknowledged my existence in some different way as compared to long ago. This time I know he's not faking it. This time, I know he really wants me to go with him.

I stayed at the right of Shishido, while Choutarou walked by his left. They were both talking about some new move that they were trying to perfect. I didn't understand it. It was something about them staying right in front of each other. And then something about the opponent not knowing who's going to hit. It was somewhere in those words. They also talked about Choutarou's really really fast serve and his movements. I didn't understand much but I didn't care. Well, why should I care? Shishido's mine. He'll have plenty of things to tell me later. Besides, he's right beside me. I'm walking beside him. I mean, isn't this feeling just so great? To be with someone you really like. Man, so this is how it feels. Someone should have told me earlier.

"Fukayama, are you going to watch us practice?" Ootori asked. I looked at Shishido for an answer. I mean, seriously, all I want to do is to chill with him. I never asked that I would join them in practice.

"Just join us." Shishido said. "It's going to be fun." He then wrapped his right arm around my shoulder and pulled me towards him.

"Sure. It's going to be fun." I said sarcastically.

"I'm not lying!" He yelled.

"I know. I know!" I said, as I tried to raise my left hand which was stuck in between our stomachs. I saw Ootori laugh behind Shishido. It seemed already normal to him, like we were already a true couple. I like that.

"So, are you coming or not?" he asked.

"What can I do? You're already pulling me there." I yelled.

"Fine" He let me go. I lost balance but pulled myself together. The three of us stopped walking. "There now of you can make a choice. Are you coming or not?"

I thought for a second. Since, Shishido obviously wants me to go then I guess I should go. Besides, I don't think their practice would last until midnight. "Yeah. Sure."

"Great!" He grabbed my hand and then we all started walking again.

"Where are we going anyway?" I asked.

"To school" he replied.

"Oh, I thought it was going to be in some old creepy building." I looked at Shishido, "Ootori told me about it one time. Right, Ootori?"

He gave a shy grin.

"Creepy old building?" he stared at Ootori. "So, that's how you see the building?"

"Sorry, Shishido-san. I didn't mean it! I'm sorry."

"Oh c'mon, Ootori. Be strong!" I raised my right hand up.

Shishido sighed. "Ah, whatever. I don't really mind however you see the building. As long as we can still practice there, that's the only important thing, right?" His fist hit Ootori's softly.

"I guess it's hard to break the two of you apart, huh?" I commented.

"I guess you're right." His reply was almost like a whisper.

Their practice match took forever. The sun had already set and my stomach was grumbling as loud as Godzilla. I had gotten tired of drawing the sun, as soon as the moon had risen. The two players were still trying to accomplish something. I didn't know what it was but they were surely trying to get somewhere.

I closed my eyes for a moment. But soon, I found myself drifting off somewhere. I felt my head hit some sort of hard bench but I was too tired to get up. And in a few moments, I was lying flat on a soft bed. It was weird how the bed was moving around. I felt like the bed was floating on water, it just kept moving straight. And it kept saying something. It was like some sort of spell. I didn't know what but that's how it felt like. I still didn't want to open my eyes. But I had to. I was getting dizzy from moving too much.

I slowly opened them and found myself not in the middle of the sea but in the middle of the street. And no, I was not on some soft bed but instead I was on the back of Shishido. Now, it feels a little uncomfortable. "Ryou?"

"You're finally awake?" he asked.

"I think." I replied. I wrapped my left arm around his neck and scratched my eyes with my right hand. "You can put me down now."

"Huh?" He said, "oh sure." He dropped down on one knee and let go of me. He stretched his arms and his back. "Gosh, that was a pain."

"Oh, shut up!" I said in between a long long long yawn. I tried to punch his back but I was too tired and weak. "What time is it?"

He checked his cellphone and looked at the time. He stared at if for quite some time before telling me the answer. "2:15"

"Are you serious? 2:15? You got me out of the house till 2:15?" I yelled at him.

"You have a curfew?" He asked calmly. I think he was too tired to yell.

I shook my head. "I just didn't give my parent's a heads up that I was coming home late."

"Oh, about that." He started rubbing his cap. "They called up awhile ago, so Ootori and I had to answer it."

"You did what?" I freaked out. That's crazy. I never even told my mom about the relationship yet. Not even about the fake one!

"Yeah, we answered the phone. In the end, I was the one talking to your mom. I told her you were coming home late."

"Did she ask why?" I wanted details. I didn't want to come home with a furious mother waiting on the sofa.

"No. Actually she didn't. She just told us to go have fun."

"Are you serious? Go have fun?"

He nodded his head. "At least she didn't get mad."

"Yeah, you're right."

For some reason, I think my mom has little plans of her own. For her to actually say "go have fun" is quite impossible. She surely has something up her sleeve.

"I'll walk you home." He rubbed the top of his cap. "If that's ok with you."

I giggled. "What do you think you're doing already? Where were you planning to take me? Home, right?"

"Yeah. That's true." He replied. "But I was planning to do that with you on my back since I thought you were going to sleep the whole way. It's easier this way, anyway."

"You want to carry me?" I joked.

"NO!" He yelled.

"Ouch" I remarked. "Am I that heavy?"

"Never mind, let's go" He grabbed my hand and walked ahead of me. "Atobe's right, you know. It's so much easier for us to face Mikagami and Minako, now."

"Ne, Shishido. When did you realize you liked me?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know. I was talking about you one afternoon with Choutarou and he brought it up. You know, me liking you. And I think that's when it all started." He looked at me. "You?"

I thought for a second. It's kind of stupid thinking. I knew all along when I started liking him. "When I started calling you Mr. Hot Guy."

He raised one eyebrow. "What the freak are you talking about, Idiot?"

"Here's the thing. When I saw you with your super short hair cut, I instantly found you hot. And I guess, it built up from there." I confessed.

"You're saying that when I asked you to play as my fake girlfriend, you had already liked me."

"Not exactly like" I closed my eyes, "I think it's more like I found you hot and I wanted to stick with you more just so that I could stare at you."

He just nodded his head. "I always thought you were pretty."

I blushed.

"I'm serious"

Here he goes again with him being serious and all... But I find it cute. I thought for a long second. And before I could go back into looking at Ryou's hot and sexy face, I suddenly remembered Taka. Now, all I have to do is prove to dear Taka that we're together and he'll finally get over me. I hope that would go easy.  


* * *

A/n: He's serious... AGAIN!

Next episode: Ryou and Taka face each other head to head... through a game of... I don't know (I'm still trying to think of one).

Please Review. I'm wondering where all the old readers are... Where are you guys?


	15. The Fist Fight

**REMEMBER ME**

**Chapter 15: A Fist fight**

_How's the fake relationship with Ryou?_

_-Minako_

I hated passing these papers around. I just hated it. I was busy listening to the teacher and here she goes disturbing my concentration. And in reality, I don't want to do anything about Minako. She's crazy and she's stupid. But, like the weird me that I am I replied back.

_**It's not fake. Why do I have to keep repeating that to you? He loves me and He's mine.**_

Not long after I passed the reply to Minako, another paper arrived on my table.

_I still don't believe you. Maybe I should ask him to kiss you again. But that won't work; I guess you've planned an attack for that. Have you guys been practicing? Stupid, little innocent child you are. _

Stupid little child? Practice kissing? Man, I don't need to do any of that crap. The relationship is real. There's no wall between Ryou and I. This girl just dreams too much.

_**He kissed me last night. **_

I paused. Is this all I should write in return? It's too short. But it's got some nice sound to it. She is so going to get jealous. But before I returned the paper, I thought of adding something else. No reply came back after a minute. I was wondering what was taking too long. I was expecting some sort of crazy long note. Maybe she wanted to prove that I was lying. She was probably writing some uber long message.

Before I could even make a scandal in front of the teacher, someone from behind caught me by surprise.

"SHE LIKED IT! WHAT A BASTARD!"

The professor turned around. "Atobe-kun, what did you just say?"

All of us in class were giggling. This was way better than some super long message. She is so going to kill me later, but now is the moment she gets killed by the teacher. And I must never miss it.

"She was practically kicked out of the room for yelling out the word 'bastard'" I was narrating the whole story to Shishido-senpai and Ootori. They were soaking wet from all the games for that day. They both missed school again. But it gets better every day. They're a step closer to the finals and I feel so proud of them.

It was ironic though that even though they won for today, Atobe looked so pissed. He even ditched this girl who was offering her food. It was so weird. Shishido says he feels so mad that he didn't get to play against that Tezuka guy when he was in his full strength.

"What school is this guy from anyway?" I was walking side by side Shishido and Ootori. They were both walking me home for today.

"Seishun Gakuen"

I stopped walking.

"Isn't your cousin from that school? Fuji?" Ootori asked.

I nodded.

"We're playing against them tomorrow." Shishido continued.

I suddenly remembered Syuusuke telling me that I had to cheer for them some time. But how was that possible if I was with Hyotei. And then I realized what Shishido just said. He was playing against them tomorrow.

"Tomorrow already?" I yelled, "You guys are fighting against my brother's team, tomorrow?"

Ootori nodded.

"And we're going to kick their asses out of the Nationals." Ryou added.

I closed my eyes. "I guess now is the time to choose between family and friends, huh?"

Ryou just stopped going on fiery mode and grabbed the top of my head. "It's going to be hard. But we should just respect who you'll choose for, right, Choutarou?" He hit his best friend on the chest, and gave him a wink.

"Yes, Fukayama. We'll fight fairly and we'll fight well."

"I love you guys!" I hugged both of them tight.

We were nearing my house when I saw a figure standing in front of us. He was staring at my house, just waiting for something or someone. I didn't want to look at him. It just seemed so wrong for me to even see him. I was expecting him to flirt with me. Do the same thing he always does whenever we see each other. But this time, things seemed a little weird. When Takahiro saw the three of us, he didn't bother trying to walk towards us. He stood there in front of us, eyes stuck to Ryou's eyes, hands hidden under his pockets. He looked so confident. Takahiro looked so strong.

Ryou made one step, and was in between me and Takahiro. "What do you want?"

"Nothing" Takahiro replied, while shaking his head. "I just want to talk to you, Shishido."

What the freak does that guy want to tell Shishido-senpai, anyway? I tried to look at Takahiro. Shishido wasn't as tall as Choutarou, but he's tall enough to cover Taka's face from my view. I made one step sideward and saw that Takahiro was still in overconfident mode.

"What do you want to talk about?" He asked.

"You know what I want"

I was sensing that something was wrong. Something was seriously wrong.

I held on to Shishido's arm, "Don't talk to him."

"Why?" he whispered. "I could settle things with him."

What does he have to settle? We could just prove that we're together and that's that. There's not so much settling to do. I can do the talking.

"But why do you have to talk to him?" I replied, while pointing at Taka. "I can do the talking by myself. I know how to handle him."

"What are you so scared of?" Shishido answered. "You think that we're going to get into a fight? That I'm going to get injured? Nothing is going to happen." He glanced right back at Taka. "Mikagami and I here just need to talk. Right, Mikagami?"

Taka walked closer to us. He tried to place his hand on my shoulder but it was held back by Ryou. They gave each other a long stare. There was an aura between the two.

"He's right, Risa. No fighting, just talking." He waved his hand around once Ryou let go of it. "Just the two of us."

"Yeah, sure." Shishido said.

Taka turned around and walked to the other side. Shishido looked at me. I was scared. I knew there was something more. They weren't just going to talk. Men don't talk. They fight. They use their fists and fight. That's what I didn't like. It's enough seeing Shishido injured from all the practice, but its worse watching him injured from a fist fight because of me. I might just end up blaming myself.

"I promise you." He laid his hand on my hair, his thumb resting on my forehead, "Nothing will happen. I'll come back clean and fresh."

"Don't you dare break that promise." I reminded him.

He looked over to where Taka went and let go of my head. "Choutarou, take care of her. Make sure she doesn't run after me."

"Uh, yes, Shishido-senpai!" He replied back. He, himself, the best friend of Shishido, didn't know what in the world was going on. I took one good look at Ryou before he slowly disappeared in front of me.

I hated myself.

I hated just standing there doing nothing.

I hated it.

And in one full second, without thinking, I ran as fast as I could. I heard Ootori-kun yell out my name from the distance. I didn't know how far I was or where I was going. All I knew was that I was going to find Shishido and save him from this mess that I started. I didn't know what type of saving act I was going to perform. It's not like I'm some sort of superspy that can do anything with super high kicks and a strategic mind. I'm just some super normal girl who likes to paint random tennis courts and play the piano.

I still don't know why I'm running.

Oh, shit. This is getting stupid.

No, I can see Shishido's back.

Oh crap. What do I do now?

"I told Choutarou not to make you run after me!" He yelled once he heard my footsteps. I saw Taka stand in front of him. They were walking to wherever they wanted to go.

"Don't blame him. I know he tried to stop him but I guess I was just too fast for him." I replied without thinking. I was losing breath but it was better than losing Ryou.

"Well, well, I guess it's nice to have an audience." I heard Taka say.

"What were you guys planning to do anyway?" I asked. I never even bothered to ask this earlier. I was too worried to ask such a plain and simple question.

"He wanted a showdown. He wanted to know who deserved you the most." Ryou answered. I wanted to tell him that he deserved me more than any other person in the world. But those words couldn't slip out of my mouth. How could it? Taka was staring right at me.

"It's not a difficult game." Taka described. "Believe me." He raised his arms up. He must have done that because of my facial expression – my weird suspicious looking one.

"All we need to do is save this random person from a hostage taking." Shishido explained.

I rose up one eye brow. "Hostage taking?"

"It's a fake one. We're going to race to that place, save the person, and come back at this exact spot with the person. The first one to come here with the person wins." Shishido continued. He didn't look like he was into it. He was tired from all the games. He had no energy to save some random person from the street.

"You said it wasn't difficult, Taka." I looked at him sternly.

"It isn't." He shook his head. "I already gave him the exact place of where this person is taken. We just need to get there before the bomb goes boom."

"A BOMB?" Ryou and I yelled.

Taka giggled. "It's not real, but who knows?" he shrugged, "anything can happen."

I wanted Ryou to stay out of it, but the more challenging it sounded, the more Ryou looked determined. "Let's do this." Ryou said. He is too instinctive. He never thinks. He just never does!

Taka smirked, "Of course."

I closed my eyes. What the hell was my boyfriend trying to do? Kill himself? But no matter how much I wanted to stop him, I didn't want to hurt his pride. I wanted him out of danger, but I wanted to respect his decisions. He's being stupid, but I'm just trying to understand him.

In the midst of the constant arguments in my head, Taka said something quite surprising once again.

"One more thing, Shishido." We both looked at the boy, "You're not just saving a random person."

"Who are you guys saving?" I asked before Shishido can even open his mouth.

"We're saving Atobe Minako."

Oh shit. Now where's the motivation? Shishido would never save that filthy human. NEVER.

* * *

A/N: I swear, believe me when I say this: I hate the suspense, too. But it just took me so long to think of a game that I didn't want to write anymore than just that. Besides, hanging stuff are really cool. They make you guys wait. I love it!

Sorry for being so mean, but this is how writers work. We make you guys stick to your chair until the last word. I hope I've done that for you guys so far and I hope I can do that in the future. Watch out for the next chapter where Shishido tries to save the one person he wished he would never save in his entire life. And maybe… there's a bomb that will go BOOM. REVIEW! Those are my only motivations to make me continue. Thanks for reading, favorite-ing, story alerting, and whatnot.


	16. It's so much better on HD

**REMEMBER ME**

**Chapter 16: It's so much better on HD**

"You're saying that I need to save that stupid girl just so that I can get through this game?" my senpai clarified one more time. Shishido was clearly more irritated than normal. If I was not mistaken, he actually cringed when he heard her name. I guess, this is going to harder than expected.

"Why? You plan to give up?" Taka suggested.

Shishido shook his head. "Never."

We all know he isn't the type to give up. He never gives up. That's for sure.

Shishido had taken a few more minutes to breathe before starting the game. He stood up, right beside Taka. Both of them looked confident, like they knew that they were more than capable to do such a thing. I stood a few feet away from them. I was terrified. I was nervous. The tension was slowly rising as time moved. I wanted the suspense to be over. I wanted every single tiring second to end.

Ootori-kun and I were given the chance to start the game. When we were both ready, we looked at each other and started counting. "Three. Two. One. GO!"

Shishido and Taka ran at the speed of light. It wasn't long until the two disappeared from our sight.

"It's kind of stupid how we came all the way here, but we couldn't see the whole match. I mean, the game is stupid in its own way, too! Save Minako! Who in their right mind would want to save that slut? She's not worth rescuing at all." Ootori-kun and I were on the way home. The silence and the suspense was killing and so I couldn't help myself but blabber about unnecessarily. But I did think I needed to do that since I felt a little better. "And then there's the mere fact that we can't witness it. Who is going to evaluate the two? Who is going to say that none of the two cheated? Clearly taka has the upper hand. He was the one who helped make the game. He challenged Shishido. He isn't clueless at all about what is happening. Shishido, on the other hand, has to rely on his instincts. What if he makes a wrong turn? What if he gets injured? There's no medic to save the both. Where are all the video cams when you need them!?"

"Video cams?"

Ootori and I looked at where the voice was coming from. A black limousine had stopped right beside the sidewalk. The window was rolled down to show two people. Kabaji and the almighty Atobe Keigo.

"You don't just need video cams for this battle." Atobe continue. "I've also readied helicopters to watch the battle. And of course I've handle the medics."

My eyes were wide open. "How the freak do you know the whole story?"

"Minako told me. Who else?"

"No way. She made this mess?"

"Did you think there would be some other person responsible for this?"

I shook my head. In reality, I had only thought of Taka this whole time.

"Come to my house. I have the whole game broadcasted there." He explained.

He just made the battle sound like some really cool sport. No. It is not. It is an unnecessary grueling battle between two males who are trying to get me. I'm certainly sure that Taka's got tricks up his sleeve, leaving my dear Ryou in a bad situation. And if he does get hurt, I'm sure to attack, chop up, slice and stir-fry the meat of Takahiro Mikagami. He is going to be dead meat. Literally.

* * *

And of course, Atobe Keigo did not lie about the broadcast. And man, he's got his whole high def screen on those two jerks running around searching for Minako. Gosh, I still don't get why these two are in this battle field.

Well, I feel like I'm the only one seeing the two in a battle field. Gakuto- senpai has a whole bunch of popcorn on his hand, right beside him is Oshitari, who is staring critically at the screen. Ootori-kun looks like he's going to die from worrying about Shishido. Akutagawa-senpai seemed so overjoyed to watch the two run around. I thought he would be asleep. Hiyoshi seems like he's there to watch an action film and Atobe seems to be enjoying this madness. Did I miss anyone? Oh, right, Kabaji. He's just there right beside Atobe. Is there anything else I should say about the guy?

"No way, Ryou slipped!" That was the comment of Gakuto that made me turn back to the screen.

"He's getting up!" Came the reply of Akutagawa-senpai.

_No shit, these people think their watching a reality tv show._ Came my thoughts.

"I hope he doesn't get seriously injured." Ootori said after Shishido began running again.

"How long are they going to run, Atobe?" Oshitari asked.

"Based on the map that Minako gave me, they need to hike up that mountain for several more minutes before they can get to a vacant lot." Atobe said.

"And in that vacant lot, what happens?" I asked.

"A battle against a few animals."

"For real?" I freaked.

He shook his head. "The two will just have to go up against some really well trained professional kendo masters."

"Kendo? Doesn't that bring Taka to an advantage. He's like super good in it."

He shrugged. "Let's just watch what will happen." He points at the screen. "Let's see what their true weaknesses are."

Weaknesses. Do those two even have any?

I looked back at the two idiots. They still hadn't stopped turning. In no time, they would be facing these kendo masters. Oh, I just hope Shishido comes out in one piece.

As the two were running, both of them were losing breath. Their breathing was faster and faster each second. But none of those two would stop and breathe. I tell you, with both their faces looking so determined, no one is willing to stop running.

"They're both on the vacant lot." Oshitari said out loud.

"And here comes the two kendo masters." I whispered. They were both dressed in those kendo outfits. Clearly, they were overdressed while Shishido and Taka were underdressed. The two were both handed their sticks. They held on to it tight and stared straight at their opponent. And as the two were given the signal to fight, they faced their opponents.

"How would you know which one can go through first?" Ootori asked.

"The first one to give three hits to their opponent can continue. Not until you give the kendo master three hits can you pass." He answered.

"Do you think Ryou can do that?" Gakuto asked.

We all sighed. We all knew that Shishido wasn't so skilled at this sport.

Taka was smashing the other guy so easily. It felt so simple to Mr. Mikagami to do such a thing. Ryou, on the other hand, was failing in all the hits. I just couldn't watch him anymore. Besides, now he was murmuring "geki dasa daze" ten times more than usual. And I agree with him, this is super lame.

"That's three hits for Mikagami." Oshitari spoke. "He's leaving the area."

"Ryou seems to be having such a hard time." Ootori remarked.

"He doesn't seem to be having a hard time. He's having a hard time." I said. I watched him grit his teeth. He didn't have anything up his sleeve to go through this. All he had left, I guess, is brute force.

"Hey, yell for me when something cool happens." I stood up. "I'll be outside taking a breather."

"Are you ok?" Ootori asked.

_Of course not, Ootori!_ I shrugged. "I just don't feel like watching anymore."

I could feel Atobe laugh at me for complaining about not being able to watch the battle. Here I was, desperate to watch the show and now, giving up.

"We'll yell for you immediately." Ootori replied.

I grinned, "thank you."

* * *

The wind outside gave a better feeling therapeutically. I leaned on the wall and sat on the cold marble floor. I wanted to cry but I guess my eyes were too stubborn to let those feelings.

I felt something in my pocket. I instantly placed my hand in my pocket and pulled out whatever was inside.

"Oh great, mint gum." I mumbled.

I pulled one strip of gum out and chewed on it. It reminded me of Shishido when he kissed me. He sure was one minty guy.

I giggled. What type of perverted thought was going on in my head?

"You seem happier than what I thought you would be." Atobe emerged from the sliding door. "Mint gum can really make your day, huh."

I shook my head. "It's the memory of Shishido that makes my day."

"I know you said yell but I thought the suspense would be better for you."

"Is he finally done with the kendo master stage?"

"he's not only finished with it. He's already in the room where Minako is tied up."

My eyes were wide from the surprise. "He was that fast?"

"Fast?" He raised an eyebrow. "We had to watch him go through obstacles for the past thirty minutes since you left. What were you doing here?"

Thirty minutes. What the hell was I doing here?

"I don't really care." I stood up immediately and ran to the movie room. Atobe wasn't lying at all. Ryou was carrying MInako right behind his back. Taka was caught by some ropes from the other obstacles. Wait… Ryou… Minako… Ryou carrying MInako… Ryou is… TOUCHING THAT SLUT!

Not only am I going to stir-fry Taka, I am going pull the guts out of Minako. Gosh! Just look at that girls face. She is enjoying the ride. I don't freaking care if Ryou doesn't win this race as long as he doesn't touch that girl.

"Man, Risa looks furious." Gakuto commented.

"She's like a dinosaur that's going to attack." Oshitari seconded.

"More like a volcano." Gakuto added.

I turned to the two. "Both of you, shut up!"

Gakuto raised his arms up in defeat and Oshitair grinned.

"I'm getting out of here." I pulled myself together. "Tell Shishido congratulations and that he's going to get one thousand kicks on his ass!"

"Ouch" I heard one of the guys murmur.

* * *

"One thousand kicks, huh?"

Shishido called me up the moment he reached the Atobe mansion.

"Yeah. I'm already preparing. My feet are so ready to kick you."

"No congratulations? Those two are finally going to leave us alone." He replied.

"None. Besides, you owe me a date." I rolled on the bed

."I do? Since when?"

"Since you held on to the slut."

"Still jealous?" He sounded like he was mocking me.

"You really want those kicks?"

"Oh, dude, sorry."

I suddenly remembered that he had a game the next day. "Good luck with tomorrow."

"Against Seigaku?"

"Yeah. Don't be too hard on them." I adviced.

"I'm sorry, but I really have to fight."

I nodded my head. "I know."

"So, you're cheering for Seigaku, huh?"

"I'm sorry. I guess, it's family before you."

"Ouch"

"Sorry" I said once more.

"It's alright. I mean, it's not really alright, but I understand you."

I lay there silent, just listening to him breathe.

"You want to make a bet?" He suggested.

"Bet on what?" I asked.

"If I win tomorrow, we can go anywhere you want to go." He replied.

"That sounds nice. And if you lose?"

"Then I guess, we'll just have to chill in some nearby coffee shop."

"Well, it sounds ok." I smiled. "But I think it would be nice if you would win."

"Cheer for me." He begged.

I want to cheer for him but I promised Fuji that I would stay by his side and support him. And so I told Shishido "I'll cheer for you from the inside."

Silence

"Hey, Risa, you want to meet my…"

I stopped to think "_Shit… He wants me to meet his parents already? Is he for real? We just started going out."  
_

"brother?"

First of all... I thought he would say parents. But I think brother is… ok?

* * *

A/n: I know I took FOREVER! But I had loads of stuff to take care of and I had a minor case of writer's block. Well, I didn't want to end the story just like that (shishido winning over taka)... so... there is more to come!

Oh and if you guys expected action scenes and all... I think I still need to polish myself with that skill and so I deleted any sort of such scene.

Don't forget to send me your love!


	17. Tennis is a Whirlwind

**REMEMBER ME**

Chapter 17:** Tennis is a whirlwind**

There is one thing I hate about tennis matches between Hyotei and Seigaku. I can never see where the ball is going! This is day two of the Hyotei vs Seigaku match. It rained yesterday, thus, the match had to stop after Kabaji played. Unfortunately, he was defeated, apparently because he couldn't play as good as Tezuka due to the rainfall. Sad sad boy.

Like I said, the ball is too fast. Well, maybe just the balls that Ootori serve. I swear, what is that? Neo- scud serve? I hear it's the fastest serve yet at 215 kph. That's unbelievable! And man, what's up with Ryou and Ootori's formation? It's weird! They're like standing in front of each other and leaving this whole big space at their side. And dude, what the freak? Shishido can run that fast? Since when? Oh my goodness, what the hell is that Eiji kid? He's like jumping around like some sort of rabbit? He just won't stop jumping and he's always in this happy go lucky mood!

This was exactly what went through my head when I was watching the match up. And things got so much easier for me to understand when those three freshmen of Seigaku started babbling about what's happening. This is crazy man. Crazy crazy.

Oh look! A tie-breaker! Now, I wondered what happened next. Oh crap! Ootori is injured! Or well, he just kind of hurt his wrist which is pretty bad for a tennis player. What the freak? Pile mirage!! Oh my, oh my, my head is going crazy. I have never actually seen so many weird techniques until I watched the hyotei vs seigaku matches. So weird!

And just when I finally understood the game, these two, Oishi and Eiji, start playing around with what everyone is calling Synchronization. I'm like… what the freak, Man?? They're not even yelling at each other.

That's when I got the idea that maybe Ryou's date with me will just be in a coffee shop. With the way things were going, there was possibly no way for Ryou and Ootori to beat Seigaku's team. And suddenly… Oishi and Eiji woke up from their dream? What the hell was going in there? And yes, people, my boyfriend and his best friend won this round. But they seem a little mad. A little unexpected, huh?

The next two got in, and man, I have never seen Atobe-senpai laugh like crazy. What's up with the synchronization? And yes, go bald, Atobe. I can't wait. Die, you narcissistic brat!

* * *

That's how my day ended. Sadly for Hyotei, they had to go home the losers once again. And my dear Shishido wasn't content with his match. I feel that he wants to go farther than ever with his skills.

"So, I owe you a date?" Ryou asked while walking me home in his Hyotei jersey.

"Yeah." I said with a big smile on my face. "If it wasn't for Eiji stopping Oishi from hitting the ball, I wonder if you would have won that game."

"Are you underestimating my abilities, Risa?"

I shook my head, "No, Ryou, I'm just looking at the different possibilities."

"Gekidasa" he uttered under his breath.

"Believe me." I said honestly, "When I saw Eiji and Oishi go one synchro mode, I knew possibilities of you guys winning were zero to none. No offense."

He then stopped walking. "What would you know?" I heard him yell. I looked back to find him furious. "You've got zero tennis knowledge in that stupid brain of yours."

"Hey, don't call me stupid!" I retorted. "I'm just saying what I thought as someone who was watching the game."

"No. You're saying what you thought would happen. Where's the trust? Shit, you never believed in us anyway."

I yelled back at him, "What the freak are you talking about, Ryou? Sure, I didn't believe in you before, but dude, I trusted you guys back there. And, I was cheering for you!"

"Don't lie to me." He pointed at me. His voice was getting louder. "You were on the other side of the court, cheering for Fuji when he was playing."

"You said you would understand. Don't you dare start complaining? You agreed to this!"

"I'm not complaining. I'm telling you that you don't have a single right to comment about our skill."

"Oh, shut up, Ryou!"

"No. You shut up. I was playing there with my heart and soul and you're telling me that there was no chance for us to win?"

"Ryou! I was just saying what was in my head." I was frustrated.

"I don't care what the freak was inside your head." He cussed softly. "Be a little supportive, Risa. We were there trying to figure out ways to break that synchro and there you were losing hope. You didn't believe in us, Risa. What the freak is wrong with you?

"Nothing is wrong with me!" I shouted.

"Dude, I don't freaking care anymore." He turned around and walked off.

I hesitated. I didn't know what to do. Was I supposed to grab him and tell him to stop? Say sorry? I didn't know what to do. This was the first time such a thing happened between us. I mean, true, we've always had arguments but never did we have a fight when we were a couple. It doesn't feel right, anymore.

* * *

"I was just telling him what went through my head when they were playing, Atobe. Gosh! Why are you the one asking me about this?"

Atobe was on the other line. He called me few seconds before I was about to fall asleep. I didn't even know why he wanted to talk about this. It was so unlike him. What part of him cared about the personal life of his teammates, anyway? Oh well, whatever.

"The story between the two of you arguing reached my ears and I couldn't help but meddle." He replied.

"Why?" I asked.

"You don't get it? It's your first argument with Ryou as a couple." He replied.

I grabbed the pillow behind me and sat on it. He was right but I wanted to sound proud. I didn't want to sound like someone who lost to some fight. No, I am not. I answered, "Bla bla bla. I don't care. He's just getting too affected by it."

"What did you tell him anyway?"

So, there I was, narrating to him exactly what happened - Word for word, emotions experienced and the volume of our voices.

"Risa" He said after listening to my story. "You did something wrong."

"You're siding with him?"

"Who did you think I would side with?" I felt like he was going to laugh after this but I didn't mind. "He wasn't being sensitive."

"Oh really?"

"Do you want to listen to my opinion or not? I have better things to do than this."

"Atobe, you called me up! You're the one troubling me!" I yelled.

"Will you let me continue or not?" he sounded forceful.

"Whatever." I sighed.

"Although, I must say that I almost agree with the statement that there was almost no hope for the two, I don't think that as a girlfriend you would say such a thing. In such a manner, too. It's like you lost your trust to him."

"He thinks that deeply?" I asked sarcastically.

"You're underestimating him. He probably didn't go that far in thinking but you destroyed that image of trust he thought you guys had. To his eyes, you lost faith in him. And you, even without any experience in tennis, commented on his possibilities of winning. You should have thought more in which way you would say it. How you said it must have also caused his reaction."

"That's why I said that that was what I thought" I replied.

"Zero to none?" He repeated what I said.

"Fine. So, I was a little harsh. But I still don't get the point of why I hurt him so much."

I could hear Atobe groan.

"Fine. Fine. So, what do I do? You want me to say sorry?" I paused. "No way!"

"You were the one you gave the ill comment." He reminded me.

"But he was the one who reacted unnaturally." I told him.

"Risa, this is an order." He said.

"What?" I whispered.

"Just go to him tomorrow and say sorry. End of conversation."

He placed the phone down immediately. I lied down on my bed. I seriously didn't want to say sorry to Ryou. That's like taking back what I told him. Plus, he might not even listen. He might just hit me in the head or something.

I looked at the contacts in my phone and stopped by the number of Shishido. I stared at it for quite some time and then hit the call button. It felt like some sort of instinct. I just stared at my phone and heard the ringing from the distance. But before, I could put the phone on my ear; the call seemed to have been denied. Shishido rejected the phone call.

That idiot!

Here I am trying to get into a good conversation with him but he's not even trying to cooperate. If he doesn't want this relationship fixed then I'm not trying.

But Atobe ordered me to say sorry. I sighed. What do I do now?

I woke up the next morning to find out that I had three missed calls.

Shishido Ryou

Shishido Ryou

And…

Shishido Ryou

No way! He was trying to call me but I didn't even bother to wake up! I looked at the clock at the side of my bed. Damn it, I'm going to be late for school!

I rushed into my uniform, packed in bacon in my mouth, dropped the bento box in my bag and shoved down a slice of bread down my throat. My brother, Jun-chan, had left earlier without even bothering to wake me up and my dog was barking like crazy for some unknown reason. I was running to the train like a maniac and jogged to school like a desperate human. I have to admit, I was desperate. My homeroom teacher hates me for falling asleep in class and for saying unnecessary things in the middle of discussions. And if I get late, my homeroom teacher will just hate me more. He might think I'm doing some illegal business at night and thus I woke up late. Oh, crap! He might remove me from school.

I slid my classroom door hard. I was breathing heavily and sweating like mad.

"Did I make it?" I said in between breaths.

"Right on time." I heard Ootori, while he was staring at his watch.

"Oh, thank goodness!" I murmured while lying on the table. I was too tired I didn't want to wake up and listen to whatever Ootori was telling me. I knew he was going to bring up Shishido somewhere anyway. And I didn't want to bother listening. The boy called me up in the middle of the night and I didn't answer it. Shishido would probably just murder me tonight. And… "OWWWWW!!!! What the freak? Who the hell pulled a strand of my hair out!"

"I was just saving you from future disasters, Risa. That was a white hair," It was the voice of a pure slut. "Plus, I wanted to ask you a question."

"If it's about Shishido, I don't want to answer." I said with eyes closed. My head was still on my table and I was too tired to get up.

"Why? I'm here for some girl talk and I want to know your side of the story." She said.

"Sorry, I'm not willing to talk to a girl who once called me filthy." I mumbled.

"Alright. Sorry for that."

What's with this girl? Why is she suddenly acting so apologetic and kind? Get back to being normal Minako! Now!

"And I'm not done. You see, you already have Shishido. You already have him. He did so much to get you and you're just letting him go that easily." She explained.

"I'm not letting him go." I said sounding sleepy and tired. "We just had a little misunderstanding."

"Does he know it's just a misunderstanding?" She asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. We haven't spoken about it. Or well, we haven't spoken."

"What makes you say it's a misunderstanding?" she was interviewing me while I was half asleep.

I shrugged again. "I don't know. I just think I said something wrong. Fine, I know I said something wrong. But like I said to Atobe, I only said what I thought while I was watching. Besides, I was really happy when they won. Believe me. I was really happy. It was beyond my expectation."

"So, you plan to say sorry to Ryou?"

"I guess I should. But I don't know how." I yawned. "Here's the thing. He might strangle me. He might shove it to my face that I didn't believe in him and shit like that."

"But you really didn't believe in him." She remarked.

"Fine. I didn't believe in him." I opened my eyes. "But I don't get why all of you guys are telling me that because I didn't believe in him in tennis, I didn't believe in him at all. Listen, just because I lost hope in him during that game, it doesn't mean I'll lose hope to him outside of tennis. Not everything is related to tennis. I don't have any idea about tennis, that's why I'll never relate my thoughts to tennis. I never do that. Who he is outside of tennis is the person I see. I don't see him as a tennis player. I see him as Shishido Ryou. They guy who jogs around the neighborhood early in the morning, the one who loves his dog so much, the one who gets injuries and places bandages every second. He's the one I know and the one I trust. He is the same person as the tennis player Shishido Ryou, but I don't know that side of him. We don't even talk about tennis matches. I don't have a single idea about tennis. So, if I did hurt him, it was only because I was being someone at the side of the court who had no idea about tennis whatsoever." I shrugged once more and closed my eyes.

"You could have told me that instead of yelling at me."

I opened my eyes suddenly.

"Shit."

"Yes, Risa, shit." Shishido Ryou mocked me. I looked at him. He sat on Ootori's table and watched me.

"How long were you here?" I asked wide-eyed.

"Ever since Minako interrogated you."

"Shit" I cussed again. I sat straight on my chair, and then covered my face on the table. I had to cover my face. I was blushing. I was red. I was mad red.

I felt his hand touch the back of my head.

"I need to talk to you outside."

"Ryou, there's homeroom." I reminded him in hopes that I can escape this blushing without him seeing.

"You weren't listening to Choutarou?" I heard Minako. "He said that the teachers are having a meeting so the first two subjects will be for study time."

"C'mon." He patted my head.

"Fine." I breathed in hard and dragged myself to stand up.

"Good luck." Minako said after kicking my foot.

I walked to the door and found him leaning on the wall across the door. There were students walking around the corridors. It was a busy area.

"Come closer" he ordered.

I walked two steps closer.

"So, do you have anything to tell me?" he asked.

"I already explained myself awhile ago, Ryou." I said.

"But you weren't talking to me." He said while touching his cap.

"You want me to say it again?" I asked.

"Something like that."

"Well, here I'll tell you." I made one more step closer and pointed my index finger on his forehead. "Get this through that think head of yours. I'm stupid in tennis, but I'm not stupid when it comes with the words I say. So, whatever I said yesterday was honest and true and that was only because I'm stupid. Happy?"

He pulled my hand away from his face. "Uh, yeah."

"So, what happens now?"

"You didn't even say sorry." He said.

"Why should I? I was being true and honest."

He sighed. "Gekidasa daze."

"Well, now that our problem is solved…" I started, hoping that he would remember the date that he promised for me. I wonder where I want to go. Maybe I should go to Disneyland or something fun like that. Besides, I could hold him a lot if it's something like that.

He interrupted my thoughts with this, "I've already planned what we're doing. You're meeting my brother tonight."

_No shit_

_

* * *

_

A/n: I know I should have let their argument last longer but I was too excited for her to meet the brother. I mean it... the brother. I'm still searching for a name for him. By the way, I didn't check this chapter really well, so forgive me if you spot any wrong spelling or grammar mistakes. I was so excited. \

Review?


	18. The Hindrance

**REMEMBER ME**

Chapter 18: The Hindrance

"I don't understand, Ootori. Why the brother of all people?"

Of course, this was another of our chats in between eating our lunch. I had a feeling Ootori would know the answer to this question. I mean, think about it, the two of them spend so much time together, people start thinking that they're a gay couple. This guy most probably knows a lot more about Shishido than I do.

"Isn't that better than meeting his parents?" Ootori suggested. I guess, he was trying to ease the fright inside of me.

"Is his brother scary?"

"Not at all." He said while waving his chopsticks. "Ah, Shishido-san isn't eating with you?"

"I told him not to. I told him that I might lose time with my friends if I keep hanging out with him." I replied while concentrating on my food.

"You'd rather be with me than be with your own boyfriend." He spat out. I felt shivers down my spine. You know, the word boyfriend sounds scary sometimes. It sounds like the boy is all mine. Like… he's no one elses but my own boyfriend. Am I making sense? Never mind.

"No, here's the thing, Ootori." I began, "I have realized that ever since I was together with Ryou, I found no time to sing in a karaoke with my friends. And the reason for that is because Ryou always invites me somewhere else first. I've been watching you guys practice more than I've actually played around with my friends. I don't have a decent time to go shopping with my friends anymore and I'm not anymore informed of all the gossip going around. Ryou has hindered me from the social life that I desired and I'm only in the second year of middle school. I haven't even made my high school debut and here I am not getting a social life."

"Huh? Shishido-san isn't giving you a social life?" he asked.

"Ever since I asked permission to play with my friends, I've gotten my social life back." I smiled.

"That reminds me. How are your grades?"

_Oh shit._ I hate how this guy reminds me of all the bad things that happen in my life. My grades were so nice during the first sem, but recently…

"With Shishido in my arms, do you think I can get good grades?"

We both sighed.

"Shishido-san really is a hindrance."

We both nodded.

Not later than ten minutes, the bell rang and we both returned to our seats. It was another terrifying class of English. When can I finally understand this language? I can hardly say any of them and making a sentence is like a mountain I can never climb. As Sensei started writing things down on the board, I started thinking of things on my own.

_I wonder how does Ryou's brother looks like. Is he as hot as Ryou? Is he one of those who are popular in the school? Is he hard to approach? Does he give the same mean reaction as Ryou does? _ _I wonder, does he have brown hair and dark eyes as Ryou? Man, thinking about him makes me drool. Maybe he's even hotter than Ryou. Thinking about it, most of the older brothers I see are hotter than the younger ones. _

I woke up from the daydreaming and found some alien language written on the board. Oh wait, that's English. I looked at my notebook. _Damn it, didn't copy notes again. _I searching for the grey haired boy, Ootori Choutarou and found him diligently copying notes. _Well, I guess I have to borrow his notes later. _As my eyes returned to my table, I found a piece of paper. I looked around once more and saw Minako pointing at the paper signaling me to open it, which I do immediately.

**What the freak? You didn't tell me that you were meeting Ryou's brother. You're such a lucky bastard.**

**-Minako. **

I replied immediately.

_**Why say I'm lucky? I'm freaking out here!**_

_**-Risa**_

Her reply didn't take long. I wonder if our classmates passing the notes around find this an extremely annoying task to do. They're such unlucky children.

**Dearest Risa, I hate to tell you that you're missing half of your life not knowing that guy. Last year, in a party, I saw him… and I must say HE'S GORGEOUS!**

**-Minako**

My eyebrow raised at the last comment. This girl must be kidding me. But, probably half of it is honest. If Ryou is hot, there is a probability that his brother is hot, too.

_**Don't lie to me. **_

_**-Risa**_

**I'm not lying. That guy is a like the hottest guy in the High School division. Seriously, all the girl drool over him. One look at him and you'll be tantalized by his godly looks. **

**-Minako**

_**Impossible. So, is he nice? Do you think he's going to freak me out?**_

_**-Risa**_

**Don't worry about him. He's a really honest and sweet brother. He won't haunt you. :D**

**-Minako**

_**Oh, good. I was freaking out about him. But why do you think Ryou wants me to meet him?**_

_**-Risa**_

Now here was where the conversation stopped, because as you all know, all the teachers hate my attitude in class. So, they've got their eyes on me at all times. And if anything looks suspicious while they're having a class the first suspect is me.

"What are those notes you're passing around, Fukayama-san?" Sensei called out.

"Uh, nothing!"

The paper was already with my seatmate. He wouldn't possibly hide it. Sensei came closer to my seatmate and asked for the paper, which he gave without hesitation. I could see him mouth an apology to me.

"Ah, you and Atobe-san were talking about Shishido's brother, huh." He said out loud while reading the paper. "If you think this is more interesting than my class, it's best that you leave. And not only you, Atobe-san, you, too! Repent on what you've just done in my class."

We both stood up.

"And after that, I'll talk to you once homeroom is done. The two of you need to learn a lesson."

We ran out of the room and leaned on the walls beside the door.

"What do you think he's going to do to us?" Minako asked me.

"I think he's going to get Shishido's brother and teach both of us a lesson. Besides, he just acknowledged that he was more interesting than his class." I replied.

"Idiot!" She said while hitting my shoulder.

We both stared at each other. It was three second of pure silence. And then we laughed. We both laughed. It felt like we were in a shoujo manga. You know those two girls who hate each other so much but end up being friendly to each other.

"Man, we're so cliché." I blurted out.

"Huh?" She stopped laughing and stared at me.

I looked back at her and replied, "You know, I just realized how we seem like we both came out of a comic. We were both enemies before and in the end we became friends. It's just too cliché."

"You're right." She agreed with me. "So, do you want to know more about Shishido Kenichirou or the so called Glorious Ken"

"Of course."

* * *

"I heard your English teacher told you guys to get out of your class." Ryou asked.

We were on a date. Or well, that was what I would like to call it. He just felt hungry while taking me home and so we passed by a nearby fast food restaurant.

"Yeah, Minako and I were passing notes to each other and we both got caught." I started giggling.

"What did he tell you to do after that? I hear his punishments are harsh." He said in between chopping down his food.

"Yeah, it's harsh!" I half lied while chuckling.

"What's so funny about it? What is it?" he asked.

"We had to fix his table." I said in between laughter.

"What? There was porn or something?" He burst out.

"No!" I yelled. "Of course not" I was completely defending our english teacher this time.

"Then what is it?" He was persistent as usual.

"Dearest Ryou, you never told me you looked so cute before."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

I pulled out a picture of a chibi Ryou way back when he was in elementary school. He had his long hair pony tailed up and was almost fully naked. He, along with his classmates, was all in big smiles.

"What the heck was this doing in Sensei's table?"

"That's what I wondered first until I saw the message at the back." I turned the picture around and read it out loud. "Don't forget the first batch of students you taught. It was signed by some Aya. Apparently, if you look farther away, you can see him in the background along with some lady. You think they had something?"

"Yeah, those two had something. But Aya Sensei left for Kyoto because she had a fiancé there waiting for her."

"Wait! She was flirting with our English teacher even though she had a fiancé?"

"I'm not so sure about the details but I think our English teacher confessed to her but she rejected him. She had no fault in anything."

We were both silent for a second.

"Why are talking about them anyway?" He suddenly says.

"That actually reminds me. Isn't Atobe going out with this girl?" I blurted out.

"Yeah. But he sort of dumped her." He replied.

"Oh really? Was it during that date?" I continued.

"Yeah and the girl poured something on him during practice." Shishido nodded.

"I do think Hiyoshi's got something for that girl, too." I said.

"You think? I never really noticed Hiyoshi would have emotions though."

"He's too serious." I commented.

"I agree."

We both then giggled. I had then realized that we talk about the most random things. What do couples talk about anyway? Is it weird that we're talking about our Sensei and Atobe? Do we look stupid? Is this normal for couples? I sighed. Man, being a couple with Shishido is hard. Or well, maybe I'm just too inexperienced. Three Cheers for another beautiful experience coming my way!

We both sat there munching on our food when the door opened up. I had thought that it was some random stranger ready to order his dish. But somehow, this stranger went straight for our table. I tried not to look at the guy since it might make me look suspicious, so I stared at the food as I was eating. Ryou, on the other hand, had to look at the random stranger. I mean, who stares at a random stranger coming straight for our table? And out of nowhere, Ryou stands up up from his seat..

"Oi, Ryou!" A loud voice called out.

"Aniki!" Shishido stood up and slapped hands with the boy.

Aniki? Brother? I had to stand up and look up. I had to.

And when I looked up, I found the hottest guy on earth. Minako wasn't lying. Shishido's brother is the hottest creature found in earth.

* * *

A/n: I have no idea what problem I'm trying to create already? It seems that I haven't planned correctly and thus, don't know how to end it. Here goes another adventure with Risa and Ryou. Hope you had fun.

Don't forget to review and send me your love! Sorry for the super late update... :D


	19. Marry Me

**REMEMBER ME**

Chapter 19: **Marry Me**

"Wow, Ryou! You never told me that your girlfriend was such a hottie."

Apparently, Shishido Ken was the type who knew how to make girls feel special, even if it's the girlfriend of his own brother. Man, Ryou will die when he finds out that I have this special thing for his brother. NO! I certainly do not like him. I never will. I trust Ryou and I love that bastard, so I don't want to betray him and run off with his brother. Seriously, though, I just wish that Ryou had the face of Ken. He's just too hot to be true.

"Oh, why thank you." I said while blushing.

But as dense as Ryou can be, he's only praising his brother for the wonderful comments he's giving me. He doesn't even notice that I'm dropping my jaw from the ultimate sexiness of his brother. He probably doesn't even realize that his brother is as beautiful as a god.

"Well, aniki, what do you think? She's great, right?" Ryou asked. I have never actually heard him say something like that. It kind of freaks me out now that he's calling me great.

"Of course. You're my little brother, you never make mistakes in choosing the best girl for you." He said while patting his own brother's head. I stared into Ryou's eyes and realized one thing. Not only am I dropping my jaw but he, too, is doing something the same. He may even be drooling from his own brother's greatness. He knows that his brother is awesome and it's absolutely clear that he wants to be someone like him.

But then again, that's impossible.

"So, don't you think my brother's cool?" Shishido asked while walking me home. I thought that I would be talking to his brother for an extremely long time. But the truth was that we accidentally met. Ken was actually just going to order a small snack before he goes back to school for a project. It was pure coincidence that we met him there. I only spoke to him for a mere ten minutes. I only saw his godly hotness for ten minutes. ONLY TEN MINUTES!

"Yeah, absolutely cool." I agreed. "Is he like the Atobe of High school department of Hyotei?"

"I think he's even greater than that." He looked up at the skies.

_His own brother looks up to him like he's a god._

Shishido looked back at me, "Now that you've passed stage one, maybe you should meet my parents next."

"No! Wait!" I yelled, making all the people stop and stare at us. I grinned and apologized to those who passed by. "Can we leave that for next time?"

"Huh? Isn't it better that we start early so that I can marry you earlier in my life?" Shishido gave me a serious face.

_Frak! Did this guy just say marry? MARRY! _

"I'm too young to get married, Ryou. You know that." I shook my head.

"You're rejecting my proposal?" He glared at me while holding my hand.

"Uh" I hesitated. "I think we're just too young to think about something like that." I looked down at the cemented floor and sighed. "Ryou, you're sort of crazy to think of something like that. We just started going out and…"

"And what?" he placed his hand on my chin and pulled it up for him to see my face. "We might break up when we get into high school? College? When we work?"

"N.." I managed to mumble but he interrupted me and held on to my chin too hard for me to say anything.

"Don't tell me that! I'm going to hold on to you until the end of this world. You're going to be mine until we die." He confessed. He looked frustrated, mad and emotional at the same time. He finally let go of my chin. He looked at my face. "You look disgusting."

And off he went. Without another word, he walked away from me. It was another walk out. I hate walk outs. That idiot is too emotional!

* * *

"Well, don't you want to be with him forever, too, Risa-chan?" Minako asked. I call her Mii-chan now since she says that we're the best of friends.

Today, lunch was going to be under the trees. The wind was pretty strong and the sun was hidden under the clouds.

"I do, Mii-chan, but marriage is a different story." I explained.

"Well, he kind of said it out of the blue, too."

"I was for sure that at first it was just going to be a joke. I thought that after I give him a reply, he would laugh about it and tell him that he was kidding but that clearly didn't happen. He got mad." I recalled the scene. And man, that was pretty scary.

"Hey, Risa-chan, has he talked to you about it?" she asked.

"I don't even want to talk about it. Meeting his brother was a great experience and all but what happened after was a total disaster."

We both sighed.

"Damn that Ryou." She hissed.

"Don't you think it's also my fault for not even reacting correctly?"

"Well, not exactly." She patted my shoulder. "I think Ryou was just being selfish. He didn't even bother asking you if you wanted to marry him. He just went straight out and said that 'you're going to marry him.'"

"Right."

"Fukayama-san, you're marrying Shishido-san?" Ootori suddenly burst out. I spat out what I ate and literally fainted on the floor. Well, maybe not literally.

"Choutarou, don't freak us out like that?" Mii-chan said. "And no, they aren't getting married. Besides, none of them are valid enough to get married."

I just nodded.

"Ah, sorry, sorry." Ootori sat down beside us and placed his food on the ground alongside ours. "I was just so surprised when I heard things about marriage."

"What did you hear from Ryou? Anything new?" Minako started questioning. It seems like she wants to investigate this matter and get down to it fast.

"Shishido-san?" Ootori placed a chopstick on his lip, "I think he's sulking on the roof. He said that he doesn't want to talk about Minako because he has good feeling both of you are going to break up once he gets into high school."

"EH!" Both Mii-chan and I yelled. "Break up??"

Ootori nodded. "What happened to both of you?"

I ignored the question and looked at Minako, "who do you think is going to break up first? Me or him?"

"There's a greater chance it would be him, since he though to it first." She replied after a short time of thinking.

"Ah, sounds bad. That means that I'll be the one running after him and crying like crazy."

"Maybe you should break up with him first." She suggested.

"That would work, too." I thought for a moment, "but won't that hurt him?"

She grabbed my hand making me drop my chopstick, "what are you talking about, Risa-chan? This is for the safety of your heart. If you break up with him first, you'll be prepared and ready and so that means that you won't be so emotionally unstable. Think about your benefit and not his."

"Right!"

"Wait, Fukayama-san, Minako-san, why are you guys talking about breaking up?" Ootori suddenly woke both of us up.

Mii-chan and I sighed once more. "It's because Ryou is talking about breaking up."

"But he doesn't want to break up with you just yet." He said.

"We know." I replied. "But he's already thinking about something as stupid as that. That idiot is just so fraking stupid he's not even thinking about me anymore."

"What happened anyway?"

I gave out another long sigh. "He asked me to marry him." I stopped and corrected myself. "No, he declared that I'm going to marry him."

"What?" Ootori stood up immediately. "He proposed to you."

I shrugged, "something like that."

"No wonder he said that he might be single forever."

He sat back down. Minako and I stared at each other.

She looked at me, worriedly. "Apparently, he thinks that you'll be the only girl in his life, Risa-chan."

I almost replied when suddenly Ootori yelled loudly.

"NO! HE KNOWS THAT YOU'LL BE THE ONLY GIRL IN HIS LIFE!"

Apparently, instead of Ootori sounding like he was worried, he sounded mad. He sounded extremely mad.

"Ootori…"

"He thinks that he can't have any other girl. He doesn't want to give you to anyone and he doesn't want to give you up. He's such a selfish brat!"

I looked at Minako. Something was wrong. Ootori wasn't like this. He never gets mad at Shishido, and never does he call someone a brat. He doesn't even seem like his normal self.

He suddenly turned to look at me and then took my hand. "That's why I find it stupid of him to even get you as a girlfriend. Why you of all people? Why? Damn him for even making friends with you. If only I hadn't let you off so easily. If only I didn't give you away so easily."

I suddenly turned pale. What was Ootori talking about? We're best friends. Let go? What is he talking about?

"And you're also too dense! Damn it! You didn't even get my tiny little gestures of kindness. The piano piece I gave you, the birthday gifts, the books, and the notes. You didn't even acknowledge any of those!"

"Choutarou, what do you mean? What are you trying to tell us?" Minako held on to his shoulder. "Choutarou?"

"I like you, Fukayama-san!" He looked at me with his wet eyes. He was going to cry.

"Choutarou, what did you just say?"

I looked at the male voice that came out of the trees. Ootori looked surprised; of course, I had to be surprised, too. It was Mr. Hot Guy, Ryou, himself.

"Repeat to me what you just said, Choutarou."

Ootori stood up, still with his hand tied to mine. My arm rose as he got up. "I like Fukayama Risa, so, if you're letting her go this easily, I'm taking her away from you as fast as I can.

_This shit isn't seriously happening, is it?_

* * *

A/n: Did you enjoy it? This is the climax… It's almost ending, fools!! Oh, and thanks for the idea Sundae Bunny. It sparked a new idea in my head, but its just kinda like what you gave me. Keep reviewing!


	20. The Atobe Conversation

**REMEMBER ME**

**Chapter 20: The Atobe conversation**

_I like Fukayama Risa, so, if you're letting her go this easily, I'm taking her away from you as fast as I can._

And with those words, another love triangle started with me right in the middle of it. Gosh, I hate this! Why won't they just stop? I'm fine with Shishido Ryou in my arms and anyone other than him is already just another heavy baggage. Don't all the guys realize that?

I jumped on my bed and lied down. I looked up at the wall and remembered Ootori's face. He was so determined. He was completely serious with each word he said. That's what frightened me. I didn't want to hurt him.

But wait what am I thinking?

I slowly went through my thoughts. I flashbacked to the time when Ootori said that Shishido and I might break up before high school. I realized then that Minako and I had plans of breaking up with Shishido. That's right; I can use Ootori to break up with him! It's so simple. Now, that some other guy likes me and has openly said it, it's so much easier to break up with Shishido.

I stopped thinking.

But I don't want to break up with Shishido. I don't!

I rolled over my bed and hugged the pillow on my head tight. I should seriously stop thinking about breaking up with Shishido. Maybe I should think more about how to face that boy. How should I look at him after hearing the confession of Ootori and after knowing that Shishido's got marriage in his head? I sat on the bed and started thinking again.

"Ne, Risa ne-chan, a classmate of yours is downstairs." Jun said while knocking on the door. I miss my little brother. I should really have some fun time with him. "Mom's asking if we offer him some drinks because he seems tired from tennis practice or something like that."

Immediately after hearing tennis, I knew I had to stand up. It had to be no one else other than Shishido. He's always sweating from tennis practice. Maybe he wants to get things straight. But, why in my house? Doesn't he realize that my parents are here? What if he starts saying nonsense in front of them?

"Jun, I'll be down in a second." I jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs. Damn that Shishido. Tell me when you come!

I rushed into the kitchen. Breathing madly I searched to find Shishido but found somebody else.

"Atobe-senpai?"

"Hello, Risa-chan."

Of course, my parents knew this guy. Probably Jun was too young to know how high this guy is. But as soon as he touches puberty and goes to Hyotei Middle School, he'll know exactly who this guy is. Besides, our dad works together with Atobe Keigo's dad, he should have met this guy in one of the parties we've attended. Man, that kid can be so stupid sometimes.

"What are you doing here?" I said sounding like he was a suspect of a murder.

"Risa, don't be so rude to Keigo-kun." My mom stopped me.

"Oh, that's no problem, Fukayama-san." He raised his hand and stood up from his seat. "Actually, I think Risa and I have to talk to each other in private."

"What do we need to talk about?" I yelled.

"Risa!" My mother screamed at me knowing that doing such a thing in front of Atobe Keigo-sama would be a disgrace to our family.

"We have a lot to talk about." He glared at me. His eyes were glistening in the light that I thought he looked handsome for a second there.

"Like what?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You know? Like things that happened this afternoon between you and Ootori." He moved closer.

Feigning innocence, I replied. "Huh? Nothing happened."

"Don't lie to me."

"Risa, this is Atobe Keigo. Tell him what you know?" My mother started joining in.

"You know?" I said while grabbing Atobe's arm. "I think you're right. We should talk about this somewhere private. My room?"

Atobe nodded before I could pull him into the darkness of my room. While walking up the stairs, I heard my mother's voice in the distance ordering me things such as "don't treat Keigo-sama that harshly!"

Oh well, it's so hard to be in a family that works under his corporation. Every single person starts praising him. But then, you have to admit. Dearest Keigo-sama carries charisma that makes everyone love him. I may have once fallen trap to this power of his.

I shut the door to my room and locked it. I watched as Atobe looked around my room in complete distaste and horror.

"You've already seen my room once; don't go around telling me its sucks twice." I reminded him.

He sighed. "Ah yes. I came to your room when it was your birthday. Believe me, Risa-chan, I didn't say it sucked."

"Yeah whatever." I waved my hand around.

"I said it was quite nice."

"Thank you" was all my mouth could manage to say.

He sat down comfortably on the sofa at the side of my room. "So, shall we begin?"

I walked over to sit beside him. "Where do I start? With the part when Shishido goes all emotional and says we stay together forever or the part when Ootori confesses his stupidity in front of me?"

"Ore-sama just wants to know the full story."

Why does he even want to know? It's not like he could do anything about my romantic story. Sure, those two are his teammates, but seriously, it doesn't matter anymore.

But then again, his charisma always takes the win. He always wins.

"So, I start off with Shishido telling me he wants to marry me. No! He declared that he would marry me without even asking…"

That's how I began the story. It was almost the same way I told the story to Miyoko but with a lot less gossip and over dreaming. I felt more rational and real while talking to Atobe because I wasn't talking nonsense about breaking up with Shishido. I finished the crazy story in almost the same manner it happened in real life.

"I like Fukayama Risa, so, if you're letting her go this easily, I'm taking her away from you as fast as I can. That's exactly what Ootori said."

He just looked out the window and thought for a second. "Ootori once told Hiyoshi that he liked you."

"Eeeh?" I yelled. This was of course another surprise for me. "When was this?"

He quickly replied, "Earlier this year." He turned to me. "But he also told Hiyoshi that he didn't want to get someone that his Shishido-senpai liked."

And that was what I call a surprise explosion.

"Believe it or not, those two have liked you ever since last year."

For normal Hyotei females, to be liked by two members of the tennis club was already an accomplishment. They would do anything just to get that. But for me, an abnormal Hyotei female, to be liked by two members of the tennis club is a huge dilemma and an annoyance to my life. If I had known this earlier, when dearest Shishido still had long hair, I would have barfed in front of both of them and rejected them.

"Did I hear this rumor right?" he asked. "That you started liking Shishido because he cut his hair?"

I mentally giggled. I wondered if I should lie and tell him that I liked him because of his determined character or if I should just tell him the truth. In the end, the truth prevailed.

"That's true. Who told you? Shishido?"

"Oshitari. He heard you and Shishido talking one time." He answered.

"I can't believe your highness has the time to listen to such rumors and stupid confessions." I uttered. "But, why didn't you think Shishido confessed to me last year?"

"Hmm…" He started feeling through my hair, picked up a strand and stared into my eyes. "He knew that if he asked you, you would have just yelled at him and…"

"Rejected him…" I completed the sentence. "So, you heard of the rumor that I hated all the tennis club members except for the sweet and kind Ootori?"

"No, I didn't hear it."

I quickly looked at him.

"I knew you hated us."

I thought for a second before shooting another question. "But didn't Ootori ever think that he would have a greater chance of getting me than Shishido had?"

"When it comes to Shishido, thinking twice about himself is something Ootori would never do. You know that." He said after a second of thinking.

"Damn Ootori for being too kind and selfless."

Atobe looked at his wristwatch and stood up immediately. "Ore-sama has to leave. I don't want to hear anymore of this."

I stood up and led him to the front door of my house. My mother had wanted to offer dinner but he quickly denied and said that he had something to attend to. Before I closed the door, Atobe gave me another surprise.

"Just promise me that you would not be two timing."

"No worries, Atobe-sama. I've already made my pick."

"I hope you don't make a mistake."

I grinned.

* * *

A/n: This is a beginning of my upload overload. After this are two more chapters and then... the final chapter (which will be released next week... I hope)

I'm so excited. Sorry for taking too long to update!


	21. This is so Lame

**REMEMBER ME**

**Chapter 21: This is so Lame**

I hated going to school. I hated looking at Ootori. I hated the fact that Shishido wasn't replying my messages. I hate this world.

Gosh, why does my boyfriend have to be so lame?

Lame. Now that reminds me of an idiot. Oh wait, my boyfriend.

Math was a terrifying subject. I really hate math. And here's the idiotic part. I have to copy notes because I can't copy from Ootori. I don't want to look into his eyes. I mean, what if he wants to rape me? Because of his desperation to have me, he could do anything. If he could get mad, there are many other sides to him that all of us haven't seen. This is getting tirelessly irritating to my soul.

Oh no wait. Math is getting tirelessly irritating to my soul. This is so lame!

"Shit. I give up!"

"Is there a problem Fukayama-san?" The professor asked. "I can send you to detention for cussing and making a problem in our class."

"Uh, no. I sort of feel like I have a headache." I lied. But believe me, with all this craziness going around me, I'm seriously getting dizzy.

"You scream when you have a headache?" He questioned.

I thought up a lie. But I couldn't think of one. Damn it! I'll be taken to detention. Now, that is on fabulous way to fill up the afternoon.

"Uhm, it's a migraine." I heard Minako. She stood up while winking at me. "She's been having it and it's been hurting a lot."

"A migraine." The professor repeated. "I'll ask someone to accompany you to the nurse."

"I'll volunteer!" Minako yelled as she hurriedly stood up from her chair making it fall down. I raised my eye brow. She eyed Ootori. His hand seemed to be almost halfway up.

We left the room silently. "Man, that was close." I breathed out.

"I just saved you from hell." She said. "Ootori was going to raise his hand."

"Yeah. I saw that. It's amazing you noticed."

"Oh thank you. We Atobes have keen eyes." She praised herself.

"Please don't start with this nonsense." I giggled.

"But it's good that you can keep up such a happy façade with all this craziness going on." She commented. "I would also be pretty down if you were depressed."

"Thanks for the support. But being down isn't what I'm feeling. I'm more surprised than depressed. I mean, who wouldn't be?"

She nodded. "I seriously didn't see that coming. And Ryou looked like he was going to punch him. Thank god, he left before he could say anything."

"I know. I guess Ryou just doesn't have the heart to hurt his friend." I said.

"Atobe has told you, hasn't he?" she asked.

"About what?"

"The whole thing about Ootori liking since last year and that he sacrificed for Ryou to have you." She replied.

"Yeah. I still find that amazing." I looked at Minako. "Ootori would do anything for Ryou."

"He's just too kind."

We both nodded. While walking though the hallway, a door opened near us. We turned our head to the student getting out of the room.

"Ryou." His name slipped out of my mouth. I couldn't believe it. It's been so long since I last saw him. No, wait, that was yesterday.

He looked up at Minako and I. His eyes looked so expressive like he went through a long night. It felt like he was so sad, so depressed. I couldn't watch him

"Risa" he whispered.

"What are you doing outside?" Minako asked.

"I was supposed to go to the nurse" he said while scratching his neck.

"Then if that's the case, then I'll leave you to be." She pushed me and hurried back. I couldn't stop her. She was too fast. Was that something that Atobes are good at, too?

My eyes looked back at Ryou. He didn't look at me. "I was heading to the nurses office. A headache, actually. Are you sick?"

I felt worried for him. He looked more harassed than I was. He scratched the back of his head and just nodded. "Sick."

I instantly reached out to touch his forehead. He was warm. He was extremely hot.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Just feeling your temperature." I replied. He pushed my hand away and started walking on his own. He clearly didn't want to forgive me for whatever I did to him. It wasn't my damn fault! I walked slowly behind him. He didn't even bother talking to me. There was no sign that he was acknowledging my existence. He was trying to play invisible with me. And I was the one invisible. This is so lame!

The nurse was out.

Great!

Ryou rushed to the bed and closed his eyes right away. I tried to find a medicine for a headache. I was starting to feel one that I was rising up my brain. But instinctively, I also got a medicine for sickness. I grabbed some medicine, popped it open, got some water and placed it on a tray. After taking my medicine, I carried the tray to the table beside Ryou's bed.

"I know you're not going to talk to me but just take some medicine. It will make you feel better." I told Ryou, whose eyes were closed and was covered with a blanket. He didn't move. I walked away from his bed and got on the bed beside him. I closed my eyes just to take away all the idiocy that was happening in the real world. I then heard Ryou's bed creak. He was moving. I could hear the movement of metal. The tray. Ryou was drinking the medicine. After a minute, the movement stopped.

"What do you want me to do, Ryou?" I mumbled. It wasn't strong enough to make him hear, but he would have known that I said something.

"Nothing. I don't want you to do anything." He replied after a few seconds.

I was too shocked that he replied that I instantly sat up. I didn't know what to say. I didn't know how to answer him. He didn't want me to do anything. Did that mean that he would try to fix this problem on his own?

He turned his head to look at the shocked me. "Geki dasa daze. We're both sick and we're both stuck in this room. It feels like someone is playing with us."

I sat at the side of the bed and stared at him. "You know? I don't even have a headache. I just sort of cussed in the middle of math class and so, Minako said that I had a migraine. That's how I ended up here."

"You cussed?" He looked away from me and snickered. It was unnoticeable but I could tell he was snickering. For that second, I thought that we were ok. But as long as Ootori was causing some trouble, I think that it won't be easy for Ryou and I. "You won't change that part, huh?"

I shook my head. "It's impossible, Ryou."

"But do you think it's still impossible?" He took out his hand from under the covers and brought it to me. "That we could still get together."

I was so near to taking the hand but the door slid open. Damn that door!

"Fukayama-san! Are you ok?" It was Ootori.

Shishido dropped his hand on the bed and glared at Ootori. What happened to these two? They look like they hate each other. I feel like I've destroyed the friendship that they've treasured so dearly.

Ootori glared back at Shishido. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm clearly a patient." He said matter-of-factly.

Ootori ignored Shishido's comment and walked to my bed. "If you're having a headache, you should sleep, Fukayama-san."

"Uh, yeah." I hesitated. I got on the bed and placed my feet under the covers.

"She lied." Ryou proclaimed.

We both looked at him. I tried to give Ryou a stare that said "don't say anything!" but he wasn't listening.

"What do you mean?" Ootori asked.

"She wasn't having one. She just wanted to leave the room because of your existence in her classroom!" He confessed.

"That's a lie!" Ootori declared.

"Ask her you…" Shishido couldn't finish his sentence. Ootori grabbed his collar and pulled him off the bed. Ootori was near his face, trying to prove something to him.

"You don't know what she feels, Shishido. You just leave her as if she doesn't have feelings. You don't hear her side of the story. You have no right to be with her." He hissed.

Ryou's eyebrows rose. "And you think you have the right to be with her?"

And that was it. That was clearly the statement that ticked Ootori off. He smacked Ryou with his fist. I didn't know what to do. I watched the fight and I wanted to pull Ootori out but I felt weak.

"Ootori! Stop it!"

No one was listening.

"I know her more than you do, Shishido-san. I've stayed by her side for years and I can protect her more than you can."

"If you did, you should have confessed to her long before!"

Ootori let Ryou's collar go. "I thought of you more than I thought of myself. I gave her up because you're someone I trust. Now, I don't think I can give up on her anymore."

He found my wrist and pulled me. I stared at the defeated eyes of Shishido. I couldn't believe Ootori could do such a thing. Shishido stared back at me. I didn't want to let go of his gaze but Ootori pulled me out of the room. Apparently, this guy was too strong. His hand was hurting my wrist, it was hurting. I tried pulling my hand out but it seemed impossible.

"Ootori Choutarou. Let me go!" It took a long time for him to hear me. He must have been immersed with all the hatred he has. It was unbearable but his hand was also painful. He let me go once we reached our classroom. "Do you want me to go inside the classroom? When I go there, I'll only feel dizzy. I don't feel like studying, Ootori."

"So, he was telling the truth?" he asked me. "I only make you so mad."

"It's not that. It's this huge problem that was created. Just let me rest, and I'll be fine." I pleaded.

"Let you rest? You think I would let you be alone with Shishido-san?" He yelled. I heard doors open. Everyone wanted to see.

"You don't own me, Ootori!" I yelled back. "It's not that I want to be alone with Shishido, I just want to rest, damn it!"

I started walking to the direction of the nurse's office but he once again pulled my wrist back. "I'm not letting you go."

"Ootori! Listen to me, I know you care. I know you really care but there are things that you won't understand about me. You may know me more than Shishido does but if it was possible, I'd let him know me until the very last bit of my history. You should have taken the chance when you had it. You've just lost everything, and it isn't my fault." I tried pulling my hand out. It was still impossible. His hands felt like handcuffs. They needed keys.

"So you're picking Shishido over me?" he asked.

"I've always did."

At that second, he let go of my hand. I took this opportunity to run before Ootori could grab my hand again. As I passed, I heard cheers from the students who witnessed the sight. I felt good but at the same time bad.

I slid the nurse's door open. "Ryou!"

I found him asleep on the bed. His left cheek was blue and red from the punch. I got some cold compress from the refrigerator. I sat down on the bed and softly patted the cheek with compress. He started twitching and moaning in pain. He found my hand and pushed it away.

"What are you doing?"

It was like a replay of awhile ago but this time, we weren't feeling mad about each other.

"You'll look stupid if no one tends to that wound." I replied, I started tending to the wound again. "Besides, where's the nurse?"

"Where's Choutarou?" he asked while groaning.

"I left him in the classroom."

"Won't you get detention?" he asked worriedly.

"Remember, I'm supposed to have a migraine." I grinned. Shishido tried to smile back but doing that would only make the injury hurt.

"Thank you" He said while turning pink suddenly.

"No problem."

"I still think you'll be a perfect wife."

I smacked his head. "Don't be stupid."

_Geki dasa daze._

_

* * *

_

A/n: I swear, that Geki dasa daze line is too sexy but its sooo majorly lame! Two more chapters to go!

Send me some love!


	22. Irreplaceable

**REMEMBER ME**

**Chapter 22: Irreplaceable**

Today is a beautiful day. It's a wonderful morning. The sun rises so majestically above the skies. It's gorgeous…

No shit.

Ootori is staring right in front of me. I'm just about to go inside my classroom but he had to block my way. This is a beginning of a tiring day. Sigh. Sigh. Sigh. Damn this frakin world! I looked into his desperate eyes. He clearly wanted an answer. He wanted me by his side. He didn't want to see me by Ryou's side. It must have been terrifying to his eyes.

"Why didn't you ever see through my kindness?" He murmured. I looked around the hallway. The students were just laughing loudly and gossiping. No one was going to hear both of us talk.

"I'm sorry, Ootori. It's just that, you were only a best friend to me." I confessed.

He looked down. His gray hair covered his eyes dramatically. I didn't want to look at him. It was too hard watching him get hurt.

"Best friend!" he yelled. All the laughter died down. The people were staring at us. "Why can't it be anything else? Why a best friend?"

I tried to hush him down but it was impossible. He would allow me to touch him or say anything. I tried to comfort him, hug him or do something of that sort, but he would slap my hand away.

"I did everything for you to be happy and I get returned with this?" He stared into my eyes. He wasn't crying. He was just so sad. He looked so depressed like I took away everything from him. I couldn't believe the damage that I created. It was so unbearably painful to see.

I didn't know what to say except for "I'm sorry."

"I know." He turned around and walked back to his table. I didn't want to go inside the classroom. It reeked of grief emitted by Ootori. It was too saddening. I spun and watched all the students. They noticed me glaring at them and rushed to talk about whatever gossip they wanted to talk about. I sighed. No, I double sighed. This was too heart aching.

"What's the ruckus? I could hear Ootori yell from the stairs." Minako appeared. Behind her were Oshitari and Mukahi, who seemed to have wanted to know the story before anyone else.

"Nothing. It was more like a continuation of yesterday's craziness." I mumbled while staring at the ground. "Just watch Ootori go and you'd know the whole story."

They peeked into the classroom and found Ootori slumped on the table.

"It's depressing." Mukahi-senpai mentioned. I was stabbed at the heart.

"It's unbelievably painful to watch." Oshitari commented. Another stab on my stomach.

"I can't believe this. He's never looked so sad." Minako added. I get stabbed on my brain.

"I know! You're making it sound like I'm the culprit!" I yelled back after being stabbed thrice.

"Well you are!" They yelled back.

I stood shocked at their reply. "I know…"

* * *

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

Lunch break was supposed to be a time for me and Ryou to talk but Minako had other plans. She sort of locked me up in the roof to make me reflect on the mistakes I've made for the past few days. But you have to admit, I made no mistake. It wasn't my fault that dearest Ootori liked me and of course it isn't my fault that Shishido started to think about marriage. Why do I have to be the one who needs to reflect?

I munched on the little crab things that I found on my bento. I was running low on food fast but I was still hungry. This is probably what happens when people get depressed. They get hungry. Sigh. I walked to the fence and stared down at the tiny people on the ground. They all looked so happy. Man, I want to be part of them.

"Why do I have to be the one who needs to reflect?" I questioned myself. If I only told Minako what happened yesterday afternoon with Shishido, I might not be locked up here. But she wouldn't even let me say anything about it. I set my eyes on a maroon haired boy and a tall dark haired kid. Obviously, it was Oshitari-senpai and Mukahi-senpai. Kabaji and Atobe came walking right behind them. Akutagawa-senpai appeared out of nowhere and Hiyoshi- kun jumped into the scene. "What is going on down there?"

Clearly, there were two missing people. Shishido and Ootori.

A boy in a blue cap joined the club. Ootori came from the other side.

"Damn it!" I hissed. "What if those two start attacking each other?"

They all started talking to each other. From this height, I couldn't see so much movement. It was more like hands waving around and talking idiots from my view. I couldn't even get a clue of what was going on.

_Bzzt… Bzzt.._

I felt my phone vibrate. I picked it up from my pocket and looked at the message.

* * *

**Sender: Atobe Minako**

**Subject: Are you watching?**

I'm sorry if I had to lock you up there. But there's a ruckus going on downstairs. Atobe's been planning this out. He's hoping the doubles partners could get this done with.

* * *

A call came right away. I picked it up before I could even see who the caller is.

"Risa-chan!" I heard the caller yell.

"Mi-chan!" I replied hurriedly while watching the commotion. "What's going on down there?"

"Atobe is trying to make them make up." She whispered. I heard a group of guys talking in background.

"Listen! I'm not planning to break up with her!" I heard one guy say.

"But you hurt her, Shishido-san." The other boy replied. Watching the commotion didn't feel like anything but hearing the conversation was extraordinary.

"Atobe's saying that you've made a pick. He's trying to make Ootori realize who you've picked." Minako continued to explain. "You've made the right decision, right?"

"Of course I did." I smirked.

"I was selfish, I know!" Shishido yelled. "But I was only being honest."

The other boy couldn't give a reply. "Shishido-san."

"I didn't mean to hurt her, Ootori."

"Minako, I don't want to hear it any longer." My eyes were getting wet and I was losing my voice. "I can't take it anymore."

"So, you've really made a pick, huh."

I just nodded.

The ruckus in the background suddenly stopped. "Oi, Minako, did she hear it?"

I stopped breathing. Atobe did it purposely.

"Yeah. Every single word." Minako replied.

"Is she watching?" Atobe said while pointing up. All of the regulars stopped to look at me. I froze. The tears started running. I began to pray that Ryou didn't see that part.

I heard a "Geki dasa daze" in background and then I started giggling. I guess only he can make me laugh. Only the one guy I picked can make me laugh.

Only him because he is irreplaceable.

"By the way, Risa, the door is unlocked. Get out, idiot."

"What the freak? You're the idiot!" I rushed, flipped my phone, and pulled open the door.

Running down the stairs wasn't a tedious task when you're excited. There's the fear that you might fall. But as long as I can jump into the arms of Shishido, I would go through any sort of obstacle.

I ran to the back of the school where all of them were hiding. I was frantic and anxious to see Shishido. I was running too fast that I didn't have to think about what I would do when I see him. Was I going to stop and talk to him? Was I going to tell him I'm sorry? What do I do? I was seriously running out of time.

"Damn it! Think Risa!" I said to myself.

I had no time to think. As soon as I found them, I rushed to Shishido, jumped and lunged my whole body on him. If he wasn't built for such an attack, he would have fallen. He caught me, lost balance for a second and hugged me tight.

"I'm sorry" I whispered in between tears. "I'm really really sorry. I was being an idiot. I'm sorry. I never realized you loved me this much. " I repeated all over again.

"Man, you're heavy."

I jumped off him and spanked his forehead. "Idiot!"

Everyone around us started to laugh. I wiped all the wetness out of my face using the sleeve of my uniform. I started blushing.

"You look funny." Ryou commented. He started wiping my face with his sleeve. "Oh and don't blow your nose here! I don't have another uniform!"

"I kn-n- ow" I sucked in some snot. The laughs started getting louder. Shishido wrapped his arm around my head. I felt his chest and closed my eyes. "You're warm"

"Shut up"

He let me go after a few moments. I stared back at all the happy faces. My eyes gazed on the regulars who looked like they all needed a hug. They looked abnormally like children who were too happy to share what were the thoughts in their head. But then my gaze set on Ootori who tried to force a smile up his face. It was unsuccessful.

I walked towards him and gave him a pat on the head. He was too tall for me to reach, but I managed. He winced when my hand touched him. I tried to smile, but in the same way it was for him, I couldn't

"Will you forgive me?"

* * *

A/n: Argh! This is the second to the last chapter. Who's excited for the end????

I am!! I still need to make a pretty, sappy chapter though.

Don't forget to send me some love!!


	23. Finale: Remember Me

**Final Chapter: REMEMBER ME**

_**Blessings, First Dates and Beaches… This is Finally It**_

**01: Apologies**

Watching Jun play with my dog wasn't a usual activity for me. At exactly ten O'clock on a wonderful Sunday morning, I'm usually playing the piano in the living room or shopping with a friend. But today was clearly going to be a different day.

I was kicked out of the house.

It's not because I did crazy things nor was it because I was punished for my low grades. I never really thought that I needed to be kicked out for any reason at all. I just think that my parents are crazy and stupid all at the same time. And so you're asking the real reason why I'm out here doing something that I don't usually do. It's because my parents wanted to have a private chat with Mr. Hot Guy.

Yes, you heard that right, idiots. My parents are talking to Shishido Ryou… and I'm not part of the fun.

Basically, after having a forgive and forget session last time, Shishido brought me home. My mother was gardening. Shishido and I were holding hands. I said goodbye to Shishido, shyly. We both blushed. My mother stood up. She saw both of us. We saw her with wide eyes. She dropped her gardening utensil. She yelled at me.

"Since when were you going out with someone?"

And that's what leads to this morning private meeting. I. Am. Annoyed.

I opened my phone and crossed through a few names who I wanted to call so badly. Believe me, I wanted to go out and do some shopping. I was clearly running out of clothes to use for my planned dates with Shishido. But then I had passed by the name Ootori Choutarou and I suddenly had the urge to click his name and call him.

"Will you forgive me?" I said to the phone. "Sometimes I wish you weren't so kind."

What I love about Ootori is how he could smile even though he was rejected so heartlessly. I really don't get how he can have the guts to do that. I remembered that when I asked him that question all he did was smile, and then he gave a huge and loud "Sure!"

In reality I was wishing he was lying. He doesn't deserve to have a friend like me. He really doesn't.

I sighed and then I heard Jun's footsteps coming at me. "Nee-chan! Let's play!"

I stood up from my seat and looked at the dog and the boy. I patted both of them and took the bone off Rik, my dog. I threw it to a far distance and he ran off to find the bone.

"Ne, nee-chan, who was that boy anyway?" He said while pointing at the door.

I looked at the door and shrugged, "Just some random boy from my school."

"Huh? But why would mom want to talk to him privately. She even got us out of the house." He started murmuring. "And I wanted to play with that new game dad bought."

I smiled. I couldn't help but smile. I don't actually remember the last time I heard Jun talk like this. I guess I just miss my own little brother.

"I think mom just wants to know the friends I have in school." I shrugged, giving another lie. Why do I need to tell my own little brother that the boy in the kitchen of our house is my boyfriend? He won't understand it. He still sort of believes that touching girls is disgusting. I mentally giggled, who started the stupid rumor anyway?

I turned to look back at the house. Through the window, I saw my parents talking seriously. I couldn't see Shishido. I had a feeling that I knew what they were talking about.

My parents 101, chapter one: DO NOT HAVE A BOY FRIEND UNTIL YOU TURN EIGHTEEN.

Oh shit, for real?

Yes, that's what my dad told me one time. He even said that I shouldn't have a boy friend until I start working. It's like he's taking away my social life. I sighed again. I looked at Jun who threw another ball at our dog. I searched through the names in my phone again and stared at Ootori's name again. I couldn't help it. I had to click it.

_Click_

Here goes nothing.

_Ring ring_

_Ring ring_

_Ring ring…_

Alright, give it up. He's not going to answer…

"Fukayama-san?"

His voice made memories run back to my head. All those happy music room memories, painting memories, everything. I suddenly missed my dear Ootori-kun.

I missed him alright, but the only thing that came out of my stupid mouth was "hey"

"Hi." he greeted.

"Hi." I repeated.

Just stop it with the "hi"s already! We took up about thirty seconds of silence before he finally said something. Words couldn't actually come out of my mouth. They were more like mumbled alien language.

"Why did you call?" he asked.

"Uh..." I shrugged while watching my dog wag his tail furiously. "I'm bored."

"Isn't Shishido-san with you?" I can't believe he could say his name without holding back.

"Yeah, technically he's not with me. He's with my parents. I'm outside being a stupid ass because I got kicked out." I started grumbling. "Why do they even have to kick me out? I could just stay in my room and be an idiot there than rather be an idiot outside where I don't have anything to do. I feel like a mental psycho sitting here on this cold grass and my dog and Jun won't stop wagging their tails!"

I then stopped and realized something. I was back to normal. I was talking like how I usually talked to Ootori. I waited for a reply but it took quite some time to get it. Maybe he was as shocked as I was. Probably he too cannot take in the fact that I was acting really normal. Or maybe... He still holds a grudge against me and cannot accept the fact that I literally just dumped him with best friend-ish like words.

I heard a chuckle. "Ne, Fukayama-san, I think you're just really weird."

I grinned, "Of course, I'm weird, you idiot!"

And just like that we were back in good terms. Oh thank goodness, I have a great friend like this guy. Besides, while I was sulking outside under this hot weather, Ootori was there to cheer me up and add some spice into this boring life.

**02: The Surprise**

After a few good minutes, or must I say sixty minutes, Ryou got out of the house. I instantly told Ootori the good news and he placed the phone down. I ran to Ryou, who seemed a little stunned.

"Dude, what happened in there? Were you fried? Were you grilled? Did they yell at you? Hurt you? Or at least even slap you? What? What? Spill!" I bombarded him with questions.

"No" he shook his head, still a little dazed. He wasn't even staring right at me.

"What happened?" I shook his arms. "Look at me, idiot!" I pulled his face towards my view. His eyes settled on mine.

"They gave us their blessings" He mumbled.

"Eh?" I yelled. "What the freak do you mean by blessings? What did you even tell them?"

I then heard footsteps walking behind Shishido. I pushed my boy friend aside and jumped at my parents. "What's going on?"

"Don't be too frightened, Risa." My mom smiled while massaging my shoulder, "We're just happy you found a boy as sweet and as kind as him."

"Wait, what?"

Sweet and kind? Where did that come from? My first impression of Shishido is a jerk, and they're saying he's sweet and kind.

"Risa" My dad finally said, "I don't mind if you're only fourteen. Get married to him as soon as possible."

"What?" I freaked once more. Without realizing it, I let go of my mother's hold on me and grabbed Shishido's arm. I ran as fast as I can to wherever my legs took me. Shishido was apparently still frozen.

As soon as I took him to a nearby dessert cafe, I pushed him into his seat, and ordered a few ice cream sundaes. I took Shishido's face into my hands and slapped him with as much force as I could. "Damn it! Wake up, you idiot!" I hissed. I made sure I wasn't loud enough for the dating couples around me to hear.

His eyes widened and then he stood up from his seat. "Oi, what was that for?" He said in his cool, irritated voice.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched him. I pulled him back down the chair. "You wouldn't wake up!" I whispered again.

"Why are we here?" he asked while looking around suspiciously.

"I needed to talk to you privately." I grabbed his arm, "Now, tell me exactly what happened back there."

"Nothing." He shrugged. "I just did some of my magic and then boom, he gave us our blessings."

"I already told you, marriage is out of the question." I reminded him.

"I know, I know." He said while waving his hand around. "I just made sure the future is stable for both of us."

"No, wait. I know what happened."

Parents 101, chapter two: YOUR FIRST BOY FRIEND WILL BE YOUR ONE AND ONLY BOY FRIEND FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE.

He raised an eyebrow. "What happened?"

I shook my head, "Let's just say I know too much about my parents."

He nodded once. "So, is this our first date? I don't quite get why you're the one treating me."

"Oh shut up, idiot. You're the one paying." I hit his head.

**03: Finally**

"That wasn't so bad for a first date." I said while holding on to his hand. "Besides you owe me something."

"Huh? What's that?" He said while fixing his cap with his free hand.

I stopped walking and stared into his eyes. "Before we got into an argument, you promised that if you win that fight against Eiji and Oishi, you would take me to any place."

He looked up and tried to dig into his memories. "Oh, that day." He gave me one swift look, then started walking. "So, where do you want to go?"

"The beach. Just you and me and the beach."

I watched him grin.

"Ryou! Don't start thinking of perverted thoughts!" I shook his arm furiously.

He started laughing harder, "I'm not! Maybe you're the one thinking of it!"

"Oh shut up!"

"Fine fine, the beach it is. I guess I'll have to ask Atobe for some help if you want it private."

I smiled. "Of course!" I reached out to hug him by his waist.

I felt his arm hold on to me. And I suddenly felt a huge spurt of happiness jump inside of me.

**04: The First**

Ryou and Risa in the beach house. Ryou and Risa together. Ryou and Risa staring at each other. Ryou and Risa… Alone!

Yes, baby, we're alone in this pretty little beach house with a beautiful beach and a wonderful scenery. This is the best! And seriously, I am not thinking of perverted thoughts. I'm just thinking of one thing…

Shishido Ryou is so sexy in his trunks and his wonderfully toned body. Damn, tell me exactly why I haven't seen this before. I feel like the luckiest girl in the entire world.

"Hey, you want to go for a swim?" He asked while holding out his hand.

I grabbed his hand, and asked rhetorically "What? Do you think I'm wearing my bathing suit for nothing?"

We ran to the water and I felt a cold shiver run up my spine. It was freezing but soothing at the same time. We did what people usually do in water. Swim, splash water to faces, push each other, and hit each other. At the end of the day, we were both lying on the warm sand, waiting for the sun to set.

"Guess what my parents said when I told them I'm going to the beach with you." I told Ryou. He was more or less breathing heavily from running around too much.

"Hmm" he shrugged, "I don't know."

I sat up and hit his bare stomach, I raised my voice one notch up and impersonated my mom, "Don't slack off and enjoy every minute especially at night." Then I started giggling. "Man, my mom could be crazy sometimes. As if anything would happen."

I suddenly felt his arm wrap around my waist. His chin rested on my right shoulder. He whispered, "So, what do you want to do here anyway?"

He sounded so sexily seductive that I was feeling a little nervous. Tiny butterflies started flying around my stomach and my heart was beating faster. I felt my cheeks grow warm and I knew that I looked like exactly like a tomato at that instant. I wanted him to let go of me but I also wanted the opposite. I liked his warmth. I liked the feeling of him stuck to me. It was extraordinary.

In reality, I didn't know the answer to the question. I just wanted him to be beside me. I didn't even know why I wanted the beach, I just wanted to be alone with him. That's all I ever wanted.

I simply shrugged. "It's not like I planned this out. I just really wanted to be alone with you."

"Geki dasa daze…"

I slapped his head with my right hand. "Shut up. That was so not lame."

He chuckled. "But you really didn't have anything planned?"

I shook my head.

His hold on me tightened.

"It's getting colder." I took his arms off me and stood up. I held out my hand, "C'mon, let's go back inside."

He got my hand and stood up. As soon as he got on his feet, his arm suddenly wrapped around me again. "Here's one thing I want to do."

"What is that?"

He instantly kissed me. A fast kiss. It was done after a second. He stared into my eyes, and I stared back.

"That's it?" I asked.

He raised his eyebrows. "What more do you want?"

I gave him a huge hug. "Nothing." I grabbed his left hand and pulled him back to the house. "So, what's for dinner?"

"Wait." He uttered.

"What?" I looked at him.

"One more thing." He raised one finger.

"Yeah?"

"Promise me something." He looked down at the ground.

I sighed. I didn't see this coming but I knew what was coming. If it was going to be a marriage proposal I was clearly not going to promise anything just yet. So just to make sure I was safe, I replied, "Tell me what it is first."

"That you'll stay beside me till the very end." His grip on my hand was stronger.

I didn't really understand what the very end meant. But if it was the same as "not letting go" then there is only one thing I must say, "Till the very end, Ryou, I'll always be with you." I smiled at him and he returned it with a shy smile.

"What's up?" I felt his cheek.

"I… I… " He scratched the back of his head furiously. "I just…" He got my hand. "I just never thought I'd be alone with a girl in a beach!"

Now that, my friends, is a shocking revelation.

I started giggling. He started turning pink. It was so unlike the cool Shishido that I remember. His hands were getting cold and sweaty.

"Don't laugh!" He yelled.

"I'm not!" I lied.

"Don't lie!"

I started laughing louder.

"Isn't that the fun part? You and me alone, here in the extremely cool place." I told him.

"I know" He replied and looked down again.

I held on to his hair and disheveled it. "Will this set you at ease?"

"Huh?" he looked back at me.

"I love you."

He started turning red again. "Don't just say that!"

"What am I supposed to say?" I questioned.

"Just don't!"

"Ryou!" I started whining. "You're so weird. One second you're all lovey-dovey around me and the next thing I know you're getting all shy around me. What's wrong with you?"

"I don't know!" he yelled. "I'm just… this is just so weird."

"Fine, fine. Whatever. Just tell me one thing." I moved one step closer. "Tell me you love me, too."

His eyes widened. For sure he wasn't going to say that. In reality, he never told me that. He never did. Remember, I was the one who said it on the day we got together.

"I…"

I wanted to hear it come out of his mouth. Right now, when we're both alone and only the sea, the sky and the sun can hear us.

"Risa, I…"

I wanted to open him up, hear every single word that was inside his brain. I wanted to be with him and know him more. I wanted him to say that he loved me from the bottom of his heart and that was all I ever wanted, nothing more, nothing less.

"Looo…"

"Just say it, you idiot!" I shouted.

"It's hard!" he yelled back.

"It isn't! If you love me then won't it be easy to say it?" I asked.

"It's supposed to be, but it's just so… different when it comes out." He tried explaining.

"Just say it. Please?"

"Geki dasa daze."

Seriously, I wanted him to say that he loved me more than that geki dasa daze line. I wanted to hear those words more than anything else, and he's finding it so hard to say it. This is stupid!

"This is so…" I started saying but was interrupted.

"I LOVE YOU, FUKAYAMA RISA!"

And that was what made that day the greatest day of my life.

"I love you, too, Ryou!" I jumped on him and gave him a huge hug.

**05: This is the Beginning of a love story… **

I don't exactly know what you guys found as the best part of my relationship with Ryou. But I've certainly learned a lesson from all of this. Hyotei is the best place to find the best hotties in the world. And for more serious lessons I have one to share for you all: Make sure the boy you love won't ever let you go so easily, or else your best friend will be the one to steal you from him.

And basically that ends the show that you've been reading. You've read through pages and pages of crazy and annoying Risa-and-Ryou arguments, but I do think that has never gone to waste. See where I am now? I'm in the arms of the one I love. For sure, he won't ever leave me because I know that I'm right there, stuck to his heart. I'll be remembered forever and I'll be with him forever. Even if we're far apart, remembering me won't be too hard.

Loving someone is great. Try it and you'll feel like you're in heaven.

-Fukayama Risa.

PS.: Ryou is right. I could pass for an awesome wife. He just told me how great my cooking was!

* * *

A/n.: And that takes me to the end of this story. I don't really know what I'm expecting from all of you guys. I'm not so sure if you'll like how I ended it. I actually wanted one more chapter but I knew that if I added one more I wouldn't end, so I just squeezed everything into this tiny chapter.

I hope you all enjoyed the REMEMBER ME experience.

Sorry for all the grammatical errors that was flying around so carelessly and the wrong spellings that should have happened more than three times. If it irritated you that Shishido was a little OOC, I completely apologize. And if you hated Risa…. YOU GUYS CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT!

Thank you to all of those who read from the first chapter to the last, reviewed, and favorite. You guys have given me good criticism and also were a great inspiration for all of this. If it weren't for all of you, this wouldn't have been completed. THANKS LOADS!

Signing off… LYNX… :D


End file.
